The Rediscoverd Ally
by Ericsbee
Summary: Takes places after season 4. An old friend comes to Eric's aid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry for the long delay between stories. Real life got in the way. Hope that you all will like the first chapter. As usual I have no beta and would love feedback. Unlike my other stories, I'm not sure yet where I'll take this one so any input would be much appreciated!

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 1

"You need an appointment to see the Sheriff" Pam said sternly to the short, dark haired vampire who stood in the back hallway of Fangtasia.

"I've already explained to you that it's imperative that I speak to the Sheriff Northman immediately" the shorter vampire replied calmly.

"This is the way this works. You call. You make an appointment. THEN you have an audience with the Sheriff" Pam explained with great exasperation.

"That isn't going to work for me" the unknown vampire said who in less than a blink of the eye threw Pam through the employee entrance and onto her ass on the pavement outside.

The dark haired vampire strode confidently into the office unconcerned with Pam.

"Eric" she called as she approached the tall blond vampire who was seated at his desk.

Eric's eyes locked with hers and then flashed behind her. The dark haired stranger quickly shifted to the side sensing the blond female behind her but Eric called her off before she could regain her equilibrium.

"Enough Pam" he ordered as he slowly rose to greet the new comer.

She glanced around the room noting the presence of a male vampire and a human woman who were both seated and looking on with interest but appeared not to be a threat.

"_Is it true Eric?" _she asked in old Norse.

Eric remained silent as he looked into her eyes trying to understand her question.

"_I went to Dallas as soon as I returned to the States and the house was gone, burnt to the ground, destroyed" _she continued in Norse.

Eric lowered his eyes to the ground suddenly realizing she was asking about Godric.

"_I don't feel him any more but the rumors cannot be true. Please Eric, tell me they aren't true!" _ she begged fighting to keep her composure.

Eric took a step closer and gathered her into his arms. "_It is true sister"._

The dark hair vampire sank to her knees, threw her head back and let out a blood curdling wail.

Eric sank to the ground himself and gathered the now sobbing vampire into his arms. "_Why?" _she demanded continuing in their native tongue.

"_I did not understand then nor do I understand now Nora" _Eric whispered as he tried to soothe his vampire sister. "_Did you not feel the bond cease?"_

"_No, I was in Europe on business for over two months and he usually kept the bond closed between us" _she rasped. _"We were so far apart that I felt no change"._

Suddenly Nora pulled herself away and gazed at Eric with concern. _"And you, how are you brother?"_

Eric's eyes filled with blood tears in reply and Nora leaned in and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I am so sorry that I was not with you" she said softly finally switching to English.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Pam finally said in annoyance unaffected by the emotions of the scene before her.

Eric glanced up at his child who sported a torn halter top but showed no further evidence of being flung by a 900 year old vampire.

He looked to Nora who nodded and they both rose fluidly trying to table their emotions to discuss later.

"This is my sister Nora" Eric said in way of introduction. "She has just returned to the United States and learned of Godric's fate".

"Oh" Pam said.

"I am sorry niece that I was forced to remove you forcibly" Nora offered in apology.

Pam nodded stiffly but said nothing further.

"Ahem, Eric?" the blond human interrupted.

"Nora, this is Sookie Stackhouse and William Comptom" Eric said quickly dispensing with the introductions.

Nora nodded at each as they were introduced.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting. I will go and make arrangements for my accommodations" Nora said as she wiped the blood tears off her face with a silk handkerchief that Eric had silently handed to her.

"You will do no such thing. You will stay with me" Eric replied.

"I do not want to imposed Eric" Nora protested.

"_It will be no imposition" _Eric said seductively in Norse as he bent down and brushed Nora's lips with his own.

Nora smiled in response and returned the kiss which became instantly more heated.

Compton interrupted the reunion with a fake cough.

Nora made a mental note to ask Eric about the human female and why she looked so uncomfortable.

Eric sighed as he pulled away. "I'm keeping you from your work. I will wait outside" Nora offered as she moved towards the door.

"You will stay" Eric ordered as he pointed to the empty spot on the couch next to Pam.

"Eric, I am not comfortable discussing this with additional vampires" Compton protested.

"This is not an 'additional vampire'" Eric growled suddenly inches from the shorter man's face. "This is my sister, my blood. What you say to me, you say to her".

Sookie and Compton exchanged worried glances but Sookie shrugged and Compton sunk back into the metal chair in which he had been previously seated.

"Compton and I ended Nan Flannigan" Eric said suddenly filling Nora in on the subject of the meeting.

"Did you now brother?" Nora asked playfully. "Ding dong the bitch is dead" she added with a smile.

"We are going to have the AVL on our backs soon as we were the last people to see her and her guards" Eric explained further.

"You did away with the guards as well I assume?" Nora inquired.

Eric nodded.

"So there are no direct witnesses?"

"Correct" Eric replied.

"What is your story?"

"That she and her guards came to speak to the King and that she left. We are keeping the explanation simple".

"Where is the king?" Nora inquired.

"I am currently King of Louisiana" Bill answered for himself.

"My apologies your Grace for not addressing you properly" Nora said with an abundance of decorum.

Bill nodded in acknowledgement of her unintended faux pas.

"What was Nan coming to discuss with you?" Nora pried further.

"Me" Sookie answered.

Nora turned in her direction and waited for the human to continue. "She found out that I'm part fairy and a telepath".

"Sookie!" the King roared.

"What? Eric said we could trust her" Sookie answered in annoyance.

"And you just blindly trust Eric now" Bill spat.

"We can trust Nora" Eric assured them again but internally happy that Sookie continued to trust him.

"I assume from your reaction that you did not want her talents revealed your Grace?" Nora asked Bill.

"Correct".

"So you killed her and her guards to keep the secret?" Nora probed.

Everyone in the room save Nora nodded in response.

"We have our work cut out for us if Nan told anyone in the AVL her suspicions in advance. If not, they have no evidence of wrong doing" Nora summarized.

"We have already learned that they are coming after us" Eric stated.

"Then we make ourselves scarce while we can come up with proof of your innocence" Nora answered as she got up from the couch.

"There is more" Eric said regretfully. "Russell Edgington escaped".

"_Shit"_ Nora said in Norse.

"You do not have to endanger yourself for us Nora. This is our mess" Eric said softly.

"With my connections?" Nora said with a chuckle. "You won't get out of this without me and I'm happy to help".

"What do you do?" Sookie asked.

"I'm the AVL liaison to Europe".

"You work for the AVL?" Bill asked incredulously as his eyes bulged out in fear.

"My loyalties are with my family" Nora assured him but it was clear that Bill and the others were not convinced.

"Your place of business is well known Eric. If the AVL is being dispatched to locate you we don't have much time" Nora said. "We should continue this discussion elsewhere".

Eric paused to inventory his safe homes but before he could make a recommendation Nora interrupted his thoughts.

"We will go to one of my safe homes" Nora announced. "No one in the AVL knows of our connection Eric and certainly will not look for you there".

"How do they not know?" Sookie asked.

"I primarily reside in Europe and I was not asked to disclose my ties so I did not" Nora answered.

Nora watched the uneasy glances between pass between the king and the human. "You are all welcomed to take refuge in my home".

"I'm not going" Sookie said.

"You have to come with us" Bill insisted.

"I already told you Bill, I'm done with vampires. Thanks for helping me with that Debbie situation but I need to go back to Bon Temps to help Lafayette bury Tara. I can't let him go through that alone" she said with shutter.

"We will not be able to protect you Sookie" Bill said as he reached for her hand.

"I'll ask Jason to stay with me".

"Call the wolf" Eric said speaking up. "He will protect you as a friend of the pack".

"I can't do that Eric!" Sookie yelled. "Not after what happened with Debbie".

"Stick to what we discussed and remember that you did not do anything wrong" Eric reminded her. "Self defense is acceptable in even human courts".

Nora shot Eric a questioning look and he responded in Norse that this was a separate issue of no consequence to their issues with the AVL.

"We should go soon" Nora reminded the other vampires.

"Call Alcide now Sookie" Bill urged conceding that Eric was right in this matter. "Have him pick you up here".

Sookie took her cell phone out of her purse and placed the call without further argument. The vampires could hear Alcide pick up and Bill sighed with relief when he quickly agreed to help Sookie again.

"I would prefer to wait until Sookie is with Alcide" Bill said.

"I agree" Eric quickly added.

"I do not believe that is prudent Eric" Nora interjected.

"I agree with Nora" Pam said. "We need to get out of here, like yesterday".

"I'll be fine" Sookie said. "The AVL isn't looking for me".

"We don't think so but we don't know for certain what Nan may have told her superiors" Bill warned.

Eric exited the bar with vamp speed leaving the others gaping at the open office door. In a moment he was back with Thalia at his side. "Thalia will ensure the Sookie will safely be transferred to Alcide".

"That is acceptable" Bill said with a nod of thanks in the direction of the petite but fierce vampire.

"I'm not an asset to be 'transferred' Eric" Sookie snarked in annoyance.

Eric rolled his eyes at the blond but it was Thalia that added "she will be safe, you have my word Sheriff".

"Take care of yourself Sookie" Bill said as he moved to take her hand but she pulled away and just nodded.

Eric was silent as he took another glance towards Sookie and just nodded in her direction before following Nora out the door.

"Kill the rear surveillance camera Pam" Eric ordered as he stopped Nora from exiting the employee exit not wanting any evidence of them leaving together.

"Let me leave alone Eric. My car is out front and you can fly Pam to meet me somewhere and I'll pick you up there. The King can fly with you or just run on foot" Nora said.

"Good thought sister. Meet us at the shopping mall that is half a mile due south of here".

"I passed it on the way here. I will meet you near the main entrance by that gaudy fountain. I'm driving a black Audi A6".

When Pam returned, Nora and Bill flashed to the front of the club and exited the way they had come in. Eric picked Pam up bridal style and shot up into the night the moment they stepped over the rear door threshold. In moments they were all in Nora's plush sedan hurling down the highway towards New Orleans where Nora had a residence. Thankfully there were plenty of hours left in the night to arrive safely before dawn especially since a lead foot seemed to run in the family.

"I will put out discrete feelers with those I trust tomorrow evening to gauge if Nan shared the news of Sookie's heritage and abilities with anyone in the AVL" Nora said. "It's imperative that we know if there are others who know of Sookie".

"The others we are aware of are all dead" Eric replied.

"Let's hope Nan was hoping to make a grand reveal with her Fairy hybrid and kept her mouth shut. That would be more her style than going through proper channels and alerting her superiors to what she was doing in advance" Nora offered.

"I hope you are right" Bill said stiffly from the back seat.

"If the AVL is in the dark about Sookie this will be very easy. If not, we're going to have to come up with a plan not only for her safety but yours" Nora pointed out in summary.

Nora pulled her car into an above ground secure garage in the French Quarter. It was highly unusual for a home in this part of the city to have a garage but it was clear that Nora had converted a carriage house to accommodate her vehicles.

The garage was connect to the home by an enclose arched passageway but from the road it looked like it was just a garden pathway with ever green shrubs and climbing sweet William trained over a trellis.

Nora took them through two sets of encrypted security doors before leading them into the main house which was a typical French Quarter mansion from the exterior. While most had been divided up into apartments, Nora's home was a single residence that was decorated in the style of the late 19th century when the home was constructed. The lower level housed a large formal entry with marble floors and a winding stairwell in polished wood leading to the upper floors. The rooms all opened up from the entry with the formal parlor on one side and the large dining room on the other. The back of the house held maids' quarters, the kitchen and another room which is currently being used as a study.

All the sleeping chambers were upstairs since it was impossible to dig out a basement in the Big Easy but they were all reinforced with steel and iron, impermeable to fire and light tight shutters were hidden behind the more typical plantation shutters that were visible from the street. The two upper levels contained five bedroom suites each all with a sleeping room, a sitting room, walk in closet and huge bathrooms befitting vampires. Each room was decorated with different antiques and varying color schemes but they all fit the character of the mansion.

Nora quickly took the vampires upstairs, told them to take their pick of rooms and she disappeared with Eric into her own suite which was similar to the others but quite a bit larger.

"You will rest with me Eric?" Nora asked coyly.

Eric responded by simply undressing feeling the question rhetorical.

He divested himself of his clothing quickly and discarded the garments on the floor. Nora quickly shed her own and climbed into the large soft bed that Eric had already made himself comfortable in.

Nora curled up next to the tall Viking that was sprawled out in all his glory in the middle of her bed and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. There was no time to enjoy his body but instead she rested her head on his chest. When she felt his arm tighten around her body she was once again overcome with sorrow and she let the tears fall again for their maker as the sun pulled them to their daytime rest.

Nora rose for the night to the feel of Eric's talented tongue between her legs. She chuckled at his libido and that even in the most dire of circumstances he was always in the mood for sex first and foremost.

Eric lifted his head from her mound and gave her a wicked smile before latching onto her clit and sucking forcefully while simultaneously plunging two fingers deep into her. Nora moaned in response and bucked her hips. As she felt her orgasm mounting, she flipped Eric onto his back and impaled herself on his engorged member. The two did not linger and moved with vampire speed to reach completion. When Nora's orgasm overtook her she collapsed on Eric's chest and kissed his neck.

"I needed that" she whispered.

"As did I" Eric replied in agreement as he stroked her dark long hair.

"I wish we didn't have to get up just yet but there is much to bed done" Nora said as she rolled herself off him and moved to the bathroom.

Eric followed her at human speed into the enormous bathroom. The floor was done in a marble checker board pattern in dark grey and white tiles. There was a claw foot tub that could easily fit two, his and her vanities on opposite sides of the large space and a marble shower that could have fit 10 complete with body jets and a waterfall shower head. A bidet and toilet were housed in a small ante room.

"You may shower with me if you behave" Nora smirked at him and Eric followed her into the giant enclosure but stood on the opposite side knowing that they did not have time to explore each other's bodies any further.

The both washed with vampire speed and in moments were dried, dressed and ready to go. The younger vampires were already in the main parlor waiting for their hostess and Eric.

Nora detoured into the white and stainless kitchen to warm bloods before joining the others. She brought the heated bottles into the parlor on a metal serving platter, clearly not silver and set them down on a marble topped table.

"I'm going to make a few discrete inquiries" Nora announced. "We need to determine if anyone else in the AVL knows of Sookie".

Eric nodded in agreement and Nora excused herself to make the call. The AVL staff should be up and running for the evening and Nora strategized who would be most likely to spill the news.

Nora walked into her small office that had once been a secondary parlor. She sat at a Queen Anne style mahogany desk and decided that her first call would be to her AVL superior.

"Allen, it's Nora" she said not bothering with any greeting when the younger but senior AVL member answered her call. "I am back in the States and wanting to arrange a time for me to make my report".

"Now isn't a good time Nora" Allen responded curtly.

"What's going on?" Nora asked praying that he would provide some detail.

"The AVL is seeking the King of Louisiana and one of his sheriffs to question them in the disappearance of Nan Flannagan".

"You're kidding!" Nora exclaimed.

"They were the last to see Nan before she and her whole entourage disappeared".

"What does the King have against Nan?" Nora asked in an attempt to prod further.

"Not a clue but it seems really suspicious that they would up and leave if they had nothing to hide".

"Leave where?" Nora questioned.

"The King and the sheriff were seen last night at the sheriff's club but neither returned to their primary residences".

"Perhaps there was a pressing matter for them to attend to?" Nora suggested. "Have you tried leaving a voice mail for them?"

"Like they would return our calls" Allen snorted.

"Why wouldn't they?"

Allen didn't respond but seemed to be considering the idea.

"I will call you when I'm free to meet for your report" Allen suddenly said and abruptly disconnected the call.

Nora smiled to herself and walked back into the parlor to let the others know that it didn't appear that the AVL knew about Sookie.

Bill's cell phone rang while they were talking and he let it go to voice mail.

"If I know Allen, he just called you. It would be in our best interest to return his call and be infuriated that no one bothered to tell you yesterday of Nan's disappearance in your own kingdom" Nora instructed.

Eric smiled seeing how the tables could easily be turned on the AVL.

"Give him a few minutes to stew before you call him back but we should figure out a story as to why both of you aren't in Shreveport and Bon Temps".

"I do have a trial that I was supposed to preside over in New Orleans. We can easily move up the hearing to tonight and establish an alibi. The vampire in question resides in Area 5 and was caught illegally feeding in Fangtasia on multiple occasions so Eric's presence would be warranted as well" Bill stated as he allowed himself to relax a tad.

"Make the calls to set that in motion and then call Allen back" Nora said.

"We still need to consider the threat from Russell" Pam interjected.

"One thing at a time niece" Nora cautioned.

Pam nodded but clearly was still edgy. Eric reached for his progeny's hand and pulled her down beside him.

They all sat and listened while Bill made arrangement to expedite the trial and then called Allen.

Bill acted his part beautifully and was in full out king mode as he verbally blasted Allen for not informing him of Nan's disappearance. The other vampires could hear Allen stammering and back pedaling in deference. Nora smiled as she knew that the AVL had no leg to stand on. Allen did ask to meet the King at his Bon Temps residence but Bill smoothly informed him that he and Eric were in New Orleans for a trial and made arrangements to meet Allen the following evening in Bon Temps. The mansion had already been meticulously cleaned of any traces of wrong doing so there would be nothing to find.

They would need to glamour the staff at the royal residence so they would believe the king was in residence the night before but that would be easy to accomplish. They needed to make sure their alibi would be light tight, no pun intended.

When the call was disconnected Nora quickly instructed the others to move to the royal palace immediately, glamour the staff and prepare for the trial. Nora relayed that there was a tunnel under the garage that led out into the cemetery around the corner. The trio was instructed to exit through the cemetery if there were no life signs and to take care in sneaking back into the palace.

The plan was to feign that the group went for an evening stroll and since the King was accompanied by his sheriff and deputy there was no need for further security. While not typical, it would also not be questioned.

When Eric, Pam and Bill disappeared into the tunnel Nora did turn her attention to their other problem. Russell was older than all of them combined and would not be easy to defeat if he came after them. The AVL was child's play compared to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 2

As Nora expected the AVL had dropped their investigation of Bill and Eric relatively quickly. Nan's disappearance was technically still an open case but Bill and Eric were cleared of any suspicion and Bill had been left to continue ruling Louisiana. The AVL certainly still had their eye on their newest king but Bill was extremely well versed in following the rules set out before him.

Without Nan running the show behind the scenes though it quickly became evident to all that Bill was in over his head. Thankfully Bill had come to that conclusion before anyone else and had reluctantly appointed Eric to be his second in command in the state. Nora was shocked that Eric had accepted playing second fiddle to Bill who he cleared despised and certainly did not respect.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Nora" Eric had warned when she had questioned him of his acceptance.

Nora could see that Eric was plotting something but could not put her finger on it just yet and Eric was being very tight lipped.

"We must make plans for Russell's return" Eric informed her one evening after a long bout of rough sex.

"I agree but it is difficult to strategize without having a clue as to what he has in mind" Nora said as she stroked Eric's chest with a long manicured nail.

"He is probably just gathering his strength and when he is fully healed he will attack" Eric added.

"You are probably right but where do we begin?"

"I've already alerted the King that he needs to step up security and be more alert".

Nora didn't miss that the word 'king' caught in Eric's throat and that he had to choke it out.

"I believe that with the extent of his injuries, he should be close to fully healed in the next week" Eric added.

"Who do you think he'll come after first?" Nora asked as she moved to nestle into his side.

"He has a bigger gripe with me since I ended Talbot but I have no doubt that he'll go after Bill, Pam and Sookie too".

"I believe that we are better off staying together then. We are always stronger as one than as individual targets" Nora said.

"We would have to stay at the King's estate then" Eric said with a sigh as he turned his body to face Nora.

"That is not of your liking?"

"He insists on staying in his ridiculous ancestral home in the middle of nowhere but at least it's been renovated. You should have seen what a shit hole it was before he was made king".

"Do you think the king will be open to having all of us under his roof?" Nora asked as she ignored Eric's commentary about the location and condition of the king's residence.

"It's for his protection as well as our own" Eric reminded her.

"You should make the call as we need to set the wheels in motion sooner rather than later. We have let this go for too long as it is".

Eric sighed and reluctantly moved away from Nora. He took a moment to pause and stretch out on his large bed before rising. Nora had agreed to stay with him in Shreveport once the AVL situation had been straightened out and they were both finding comfort in each other as they shared their memories and history of Godric. They talked often of their maker and it was helping them both work through their grief. Eric was grateful that his sister had returned.

Eric threw his long, bare legs off the side of the beds and rose slowly. He could feel Nora's eyes watching him and he smiled to himself as he moved into the spacious bathroom.

"Join me" he called out.

"If I do that we won't get anything done" Nora answered from the bedroom.

Eric sighed but conceded that she was right and stepped under the strong spray of water cascading from the spa heads in the glass tiled shower. As he reached for his custom blended soap from Provence he allowed himself a moment to just enjoy the feel of the hot water on his skin. He felt more at peace than he had since before Godric's death and he knew that was thanks to Nora. He had even been able to put Sookie out of his mind and the pain of her rejection. Nora had been an excellent substitute for his Sookie fantasies.

As Eric washed his hair he remembered his last call with the blond telepath. She had called his private number to check in to be sure he was safe as she hadn't heard anything from them for well over a week. He chuckled to himself as he remembered her shock when he told her he was preoccupied with Nora. Her jealousy was palpable even over the telephone. He had not seen the telepath since that first day that Nora had arrived and he had been hearing rumors of her and the wolf growing closer but found himself not caring. The fact that the she was now jealous of him though definitely sparked his interest. He had been the pursuer in their relationship and now that he had totally backed off, it seemed that Sookie's interest in him was rekindling.

Eric knew that his physical relationship with Nora would be fleeting. Historically they had brief but passionate meetings only to break back off and go their separate ways. Eric did not expect this encounter to be any different and it would be nice if Sookie was pining for him when it ended.

Eric did not feel threatened by the wolf at all. Alcide was not even on the same playing field. The wolf came from a home with a father addicted to gambling, he was uneducated and the company he inherited was barely staying afloat financially. Not to mention he turned into an animal at the full moon. Disgusting really.

Eric dried himself off and dressed with vampire speed in his traditional jeans and tight tee shirt. There was no sign of Nora in the bedroom so he whipped out his phone and placed the call to Bill.

Eric quickly explained his hypothesis that Russell would be strong enough to attack soon and that they would be stronger together and more defendable. Surprisingly Bill agreed readily without any argument. They would be welcomed to come this night before the dawn.

Eric had noted that Bill was arguing less and less and just following whatever he recommended. At this rate it felt like he was running the kingdom and Bill was his second.

By the time Eric ended the call, Nora had reappeared and was standing back in the doorway. "Pack, we are moving to the King's residence before the night ends. I will call Pam to inform her and then Sookie".

Nora had already begun the process as she clearly had overheard the call. She buzzed around the room with vampire speed and made quick work of packing her belongings.

As Eric predicted the call to Pam went smoothly and they agreed to rendezvous at Bill's at 4:45 am. Eric paused for a moment before dialing Sookie's cell phone number.

Also as he predicted, this call did not go nearly as well and resulted with Sookie only agreeing to meet Eric in person at Fangtasia to continue the debate.

"Stubborn woman" Nora grumbled as she could hear the argument from where she was packing.

"That she is" Eric replied lightly as he made quick work of packing his own suitcase. When they were both ready they went to the club together planning on leaving for Bon Temp from there.

Pam met them in his office and he quickly brought her up to speed that Sookie was reluctant to relocate to the king's residence.

"Idiot!" Pam exclaimed. "I don't know why you are even bothering. So let Russell end her. She isn't worth it!"

"Pam" Eric admonished with a growl. "I will not let Sookie be tortured or use as a pawn by that sadist".

"I don't know why you even care after the way she treated you" Pam huffed.

Nora sat in amusement on the couch watching the two as if she was watching the lobbing of a tennis ball over the net at a match. It was clear to her that Eric still had feelings for the little telepath.

"Her skills are still very valuable Pam" Nora added in defense of Eric by mimicking his earlier words.

"You haven't seen how she treats Eric" Pam said in exasperation as she turned to face her aunt.

They were interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Enter" Eric bellowed effectively ending the discussion.

"I'm not going to move into Bill's!" Sookie yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"Why Sookie" Eric began. "So nice to see you, you are looking well" he mocked.

"Stuff it Eric! I'm not moving to Bills!" Sookie answered with a stomp of her foot.

Much to Sookie's surprise, Nora stepped in front of her invading her personal space. Sookie took a step back as Nora launched into a calm, but persuasive review of why it would be prudent for her to join them at Bill's or end up as a play thing in Russell's basement of terror.

Eric and Pam leaned on the large desk side by side waiting for Sookie to launch into her argument but they were both shocked when Sookie acquiesced immediately.

"That's it?" Pam asked her mouth gaping.

"What?" Sookie asked incredulously. "I'm not an idiot. No way I want to end up under Russell's control ".

"Damn" Pam drawled. "I was hoping that Russell could end you once and for all".

"Enough!" Eric bellowed forcing down his rage at Pam's snarky comeback.

Nora continued to smirk at the Viking and his protectiveness over the blonde.

"Come, it's time to go so we don't need to rush the sun" Nora announced assuming control over the situation.

"Wati!" Sookie said loudly planting herself in the center of the office. "If I go, Alcide comes too".

"Why in the world would we bring the wolf?" Pam asked with disgust.

"He helped you bury Russell in the concrete. Russell saw him!" Sookie yelled at Eric as her voice took on a shrill edge.

"We do not have the king's permission to bring anyone else into his residence" Eric pointed out.

Sookie whipped out her phone from her cheap vinyl purse and dialed a number by memory. Eric could hear the phone being answered by Bill's chief of staff and that the call was quickly transferred. Bill must have left a standing order for Sookie's calls to be put through immediately.

The three vampires in the room heard every word of both sides of the conversation as Sookie easily manipulated the king in letting the wolf join her by simply stating she would not come without him.

Eric ran a hand through his hair agitated at the sudden addition of the wolf. His presence was an unwelcomed intrusion and would just be one more person to have to watch out for. His strength would not be of any use against Russell and in Eric's opinion he was just a liability in more ways than one.

As Eric mulled this over in his mind he became aware of Sookie calling the wolf. He held himself still as he waited for what he hoped would be some protest but unfortunately it did not come and Alcide agreed to meet them all at Bill's before dawn.

"Ok, now I'm ready" Sookie announced as she tucked the phone back into that sorry excuse of a purse.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks so much for all the story alerts!

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 3

Their strange group assembled in the large dining room the next night at sundown in the high ceiling Victorian room which now housed Bill's war room table. Bill sat at one head of the large oval mahogany table with Eric at the other. Sookie was seated adjacent to Alcide on Eric's left and Nora and Pam were across from them. Eric glanced around the table at the vampires, the fairy and the wolf. They could be the cast of a dark children's tale Eric thought as he shook his head trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

Bill had paused to wait for the large pocket doors to be fully closed before beginning the meeting. Eric knew from previous visits that this room was fully sound proof and was routinely swept for any listening devices. Anything that was said in these four walls would truly be fully confidential.

"As you all know, we have a mutual problem" Bill started as he rose from his seat. "There is no doubt that Russell will attempt to retaliate against of each of us. As my second has pointed out, we are stronger and more easily defendable together". Bill gave Eric a small nod before continuing. "We must come up with a plan to end him once and for all".

"Obviously Bill" Sookie said in annoyance. "That's not the question. The question is how do we do it?"

"I've given this situation more thought" Nora said as the others drew their attention to her. "We need to strike first and the sooner the better since he will only grow stronger as the night's wear on".

Bill began to interrupt but Nora held out her hand to stop him and ventured on further. "Our primary task this evening to ascertain Russell's location. We are helpless if we don't know where he is hiding. Once we have that information we can strategize how to best go about ending him once and for all". Nora paused and then turned to Alcide, "What do we know so far?"

Alcide hesitated and then slowly started from the beginning filling them all in on how his foreman had contacted after a hole in the concrete was discovered in the parking garage they were constructing.

"What did you find when you went to investigate?" Nora asked.

"A big ass, vampire size hole in the cement" Alcide growled.

Eric growled back but Nora put an end to all the posturing and calmly asked, "Did you search any surveillance camera footage?"

"There weren't any camera on the building yet".

"What about nearby business?" Eric inquired.

"We didn't think to do that" Alcide reluctantly admitted.

"Good, now we have a starting place" Nora announced. "Do you have someone who could obtain the footage from all businesses in a one block radius of the garage?" Nora asked of Bill.

Bill nodded and picked up a call to his assistant to give the order that it be done immediately.

When Bill was done Nora continued leading the meeting. "Let's brainstorm all of Russell's known residences and allies".

Bill flipped open his computer and began to search through the vampire data base. Information was still spotty on older vampires but it was a good place to start.

The group spent the next few hours compiling their lists, contacting trusted associates who lived in the areas near Russell's known residences and continuing to brainstorm.

Sookie did not add much to the conversation but did sit quietly and seemed to be paying attention to all that was being discussed around her.

A knock interrupted the group and Bill silenced them before going to the door. He returned with piles of surveillance tapes which the group immediately divided up and began to scrutinize.

"I think I have something" Pam said an hour into the process. She flipped her screen to the center of the table and played the image of the street outside the garage from the perspective of the 7-11 across the street. A dark blue van with Mississippi plates could be seen driving into the garage shortly after sunset the same night Alcide was alerted to the situation. Pam slowed the image and zoomed in closer on the van. The license plate number was clearly visible and Eric immediately ran the trace. Two large forms could be made out in the front seats but that was all that could be seen. Pam fast forwarded the tape and two hours later the same van exited the garage but looked to be coated in dust.

"Everyone scan their tapes now that we have a time stamp" Nora ordered as Eric continued to work on tracing the license plate.

"The van is registered to a Mississippi construction company" Eric said as he broke the silence. "The name of the company is L. J. Smith Brothers. Owner of record is Lawrence Smith who is a known were".

"I've heard of him" Alcide piped up. "He has a reputation for being a brawler and a thief. No one in their right mind would hire him for any job. Last I heard he was in jail for defrauding a couple of their savings after they hired him to build their dream house".

"Dig up all you can about this were" Eric commanded Alcide. "His known associates, his pack, residences, enemies, his coming and goings recently, basically anything and everything".

Alcide nodded in response, rose and moved to a corner of the room to begin making some phone calls to friends who could be trusted to keep the inquiry confidential.

"I have the van on my tape" Sookie said a few minutes later. The group watched the van from another vantage point but it unfortunately did not yield any additional information.

"At least we have a lead with this Smith character" Bill said after the rest of the tapes proved of no additional use.

"Do you really think that Russell would be stupid enough to go back to Mississippi?" Sookie asked.

"Not stupid enough but over confident, yes" Eric replied. "If all his trusted allies are in Mississippi it would stand to reason that he would seek them out to shelter him. From what I know, Russell doesn't have many friends or allies left in the New World".

"Could he have left the country?" Bill asked feeling a bit panicked.

"It's possible but doubtful that he would put himself on an airplane in such a weakened state" Nora answered. "My bet is that he is near by".

"Ah, I have some information" Alcide said as he cleared his throat nervously.

All eyes snapped to the wolf who was now standing behind Sookie shifting his weight nervously back and forth.

"Larry hired a couple of ex-con weres that are even worse news than he is. Pit fighting, illegal betting, drug smuggling…that kind of thing. Word on the street is that they were seen helping an injured vamp" Alcide explained with a sigh. "Stupid schmuck took him back to a fishing shack that everyone knows he owns in a swamp".

Bill was up from the table first. "We must get to Mississippi immediately and be ready to strike!"

Nora glanced at her watch. "We won't make it tonight, we have less than an hour before dawn".

"We go at first dark then" Bill ordered.

"We need a plan of attack" Eric added calmly trying to scale down the anxiety that now hung in the air.

"We should have the element of surprise, right?" Sookie asked.

"This is feeling a bit too easy to me" Eric started. "A three thousand year old vampire wouldn't leave a trail like this".

"Maybe he is too incapacitate to be thinking straight" Alcide offered.

"It would be to our benefit to assume that it's a trap" Nora explained as she looked at Eric.

"We will need to find a location for our home base and then I will scout the area to be sure that this isn't a trap" Eric stated.

"I can scan the area for voids too" Sookie offered.

"I don't like the idea of you coming with us" Bill said as he turned to face the blond.

"You should stay here" Alcide added agreeing with Bill.

"I'm a target too and I'm not being left behind" Sookie said more forcefully.

"She's right, we should not be separated" Nora chimed in.

"Thank you" Sookie said to Nora's apparent support.

"We don't know what condition Russell is in, for all we know he could be coming her to attack tomorrow and we will not leave any targets behind" Nora explained to the exasperated king who was still not thrilled to be putting the woman he still cared for in harms way.

Bill sighed and was smart of enough to hear the reasoning. "We need a plan to protect Sookie then. She is the weakest amongst us".

"I am not weak Bill Compton!" Sookie yelled. "I have my powers and I'm getting better at it!"

"I know you aren't defenseless sweetheart but you are still no match for Russell" Bill sing songed trying to calm her down.

"You aren't a match for him either Bill and I don't see anyone suggesting you stay home and hide" Sookie countered.

Bill sighed once more and just nodded his head and began to summarize the plan. "We will leave a first dark to a yet to be arranged home base close enough to this fishing shack that Eric can survey the area. We will formulate a plan of attack after we have the information from Eric's reconnaissance".

"We should strategize different options of attack now and on our way to Mississippi so we already have possibilities on the table" Nora stated. "We need to start planning ahead".

"Why can't we just burn the mother fucking shack down during the day?" Sookie snarled. "Even if the weres pull him out he'll be really weak from being in the sun and won't be a threat".

"We can't operate during the daylight either Sookie" Bill said in exasperation.

"Alcide and I can" Sookie countered as she glared at her former lover.

"You still are going to need to overpower a number of weres" Eric pointed out looking directly at Alcide.

"If it isn't a trap then we will have the element of surprise. These guys are all brawn and no brain. I'm sure I can get a couple of my pack to help us so we won't be outnumbered and we'll be able to take them out the second they step foot out of the shack" Alcide responded.

"Too dangerous!" Bill yelled clearly more loudly than he intended.

"Do you have a better plan?" Sookie countered losing her temper as well.

"We, the vampires, wait until dark and overpower the weres and take Russell out" Bill growled.

"You don't know how strong Russell is!" Sookie yelled back. "My way takes away any strength advantage he has!"

"We have mere minutes left until dawn" Nora pointed out. "Lets go to rest and we will resume this conversation on the way to Mississippi at night fall. Bill, please have your human guards ready maps of the area so that we can choose an appropriate spot to base ourselves. Alcide, you call your friends and have them meet us here at night fall but leave out why".

Bill nodded and exited the room to execute Nora's command with Alcide on his heels. The others move more slowly towards the doors and descended the stairwell into the light titght chambers below the mansion.

Alcide rejoined the group and he and Sookie disappeared behind one of the giant metal doors. Eric paused for a brief moment as he felt a twinge in his chest. He took an unnecessary breath and continued to follow Nora into the room they had occupied the evening before.

They undressed quickly and quietly and moved in sync to the bed. "You know Sookie's idea is probably the most reasonable" Nora said.

"Agreed, but I don't like it".

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that" Nora replied with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

Eric looked at her carefully studying her expression and waiting for her to add more to her statement.

"Good night Eric" Nora said instead and she turned to face away from him as the dawn took her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 4

The group stood in the dilapidated shack 3 miles away from where they believed Russell was being nursed back to health. Bill's humans had followed their orders thoroughly and provided detailed satellite imagery of the area. Six members of Alcide's pack had joined their convoy as well. The large, muscular weres looked to be physically good choices for the mission. They were also quiet but observant.

Eric had taken to the sky the moment they had arrived and although Sookie strained to search for voids they were at too great of a distance for her to be much assistance. The vampires, weres and the fairy waited in silence for Eric to return.

No one even startled when Eric stealthily landed on the front steps of the hut. "I sensed three weres and a vampire. I saw no signs of an ambush of any kind."

"Any way to know Russell's strength?" Sookie asked and Eric promptly shook his head.

"I might be able to tell from his void" Sookie suggested.

"How? Explain?" Eric growled.

"Well, sometimes I can tell how old a vampire is by how big their void is" Sookie started unphased by Eric's abruptness. "I'm thinking that if Russell is still weakened his void will seem smaller".

Eric wasted no time in swinging Sookie into his arms and taking off with her into the cloudy night. He shot them straight up into the air so they would not be seen and then moved in the direction where they believed Russell was being held. Eric could feel Sookie's grip tightening as they rose further into the sky but he remained silent.

Eric quickly moved them into position and circled slowly until Sookie gave him a nod. With a rush of air they were back in their base camp all eyes trained anxiously on Sookie.

Eric put her carefully down on the ground and steadied her as she swayed. "His void feels like it did before he was burned" Sookie said shakily.

"Damn" Pam muttered.

"That just means we'll have to stick to my plan of burning the cabin" Sookie announced with more confidence.

"I still don't like that idea" Bill growled.

"It is our best option" Eric responded as he took a step closer to Sookie.

"We will need to strategize the best way to go about setting the fire" Nora said calmly wanting to diffuse any potential posturing between Bill and Eric.

"Can you fly over the house and discretely pour a bit of a gasoline on the roof?" one of the weres that had come along with Alcide asked.

Eric nodded but paused before answering. "I could do that and set the blaze" Eric said slowly.

"But then you will lose the edge of doing it at night and having Russell weakened" Sookie protested.

"Not if I do it during the day" Eric replied giving Sookie a pointed stare.

The room went silent until another were asked the obvious question, "how can you be out during the day fanger?"

Eric growled at the use of the derogatory term but didn't answer.

"I don't want you doing that" Alcide commanded with a rumble emitting from his broad chest as realization set in.

"Eric is right that it would make the most sense" Sookie said as she turned to face the tall wolf. She placed a hand on his chest in a gesture to ease the rumbling but Alcide was not easily placated.

"I don't like it" he barked.

"I know you don't sweetie but it's the best plan we have".

"Will some one please fill us the fuck in?" the other were said.

"There is a way for me to briefly be protected from the sun. That is all you need to know" Eric replied with a threatening stare.

The were backed down but still looked puzzled.

"There is no reason for all of us to have to go to ground here" Eric said as he started to speak again. "Return to Louisiana and I will remain with Sookie and the weres".

"_I'm not leaving you here alone" _Nora said in Old Norse.

"_Nor am I" _Pam echoed also in Norse.

"What are you guys saying?" Sookie demanded with her hands on her hips. "I hate it when you get all sneaky like that".

"We are not being sneaky. My girls are not wanting to leave me" Eric explained calmly.

He caught the flash of discomfort that crossed Sookie's face at Eric calling Nora and Pam "my girls" and had to consciously suppress the smirk that threatened to erupt.

"We just said we were stronger together than apart Eric" Nora pointed out now switching back to English for Sookie's benefit. "There is still a chance that Russell could attack tonight and ambush us on the road home".

"That is very doubtful and you know it" Eric challenged.

"Well I'm not leaving. We can all find a safe place to go to ground" Nora insisted.

"When we take care of ending Russell and killing his weres why can't we just drive us all out?" Sookie asked.

"It would be safer to go to ground here than risk being exposed in a vehicle, even a light tight one" Pam explained.

"So we should stay here then until night fall?" Sookie asked.

"No!" Eric exclaimed forcefully. "The smoke from the fire could draw outside concern and possibly even fire crews plus this shack is too close for my comfort".

"No one is going to report a fire this far in the middle of nowhere Eric" Sookie said.

"That isn't a risk that we need to take" Eric insisted. "We passed a Hampton Inn 30 miles up the interstate. You and the wolves will go there upon completion of the mission. The vampires will meet you all there at night fall".

"Is the hotel light tight?" Sookie asked.

"I'm sure it is not, we will go to ground nearby" Eric responded.

With the plan reluctantly agreed upon by all parties, Eric and Nora set off into the still dark sky to pilfer gasoline. Upon their return the vampires took their leave with the exception of Eric who remained with Sookie and the wolves.

Eric allowed Alcide and the wolves to brainstorm sniper positions. They were all armed with special machine guns loaded with silver bullets from Bill's armory. While the weres worked through the details of staying up wind of the shack Eric motioned to Sookie to follow him to a back corner of the lean to.

"Thank you for your willingness to let me drink from you once more" he whispered as he leaned close to her right ear.

Sookie nodded and looked uncomfortably to Alcide who was still fully concentrating on his discussions with the wolves.

"I am going to need to take a bit more than usual so that I can safely get myself to ground after the deed is done" Eric explained gently.

"Whatever you need Eric" Sookie answered as she looked up into his blue eyes with obvious longing as she termporarily forgot about Alcide.

Eric backed away a step as he sensed Alcide's gaze on them.

"We should have someone remain here with Sookie so she is not alone" Eric pointed out not bothering to turn around to face the wolf.

"Already taken care of" Alcide responded bluntly.

Eric nodded and slipped into down time to await the previously agreed upon time. They would wait until 1 hour after sun up to execute the plan. Any earlier and they risked Russell still being awake and any later would be too difficult for Eric after suffering the bleeds.

Eric was aware that the sun would be rising soon and pulled out a white silk kerchief from his pocket in anticipation of the bleeds. Sookie sat down on the hard dirt floor next to him and silently stared at the hands on her wrist watch. Eric focused on the sounds of weapons being checked, rounds being loaded and strategy being finalized.

"It's time Eric" Sookie finally said.

"Assemble outside" Eric ordered the wolves.

"Do you want me to stay sweet heart?" Alcide asked Sookie.

"I'll be OK" she said gently.

The wolf possessively reached for her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Eric rolled his eyes at the gesture akin to a dog pissing on his territory and was annoyed that his sweet fairy would now smell of dirty were.

Sookie pulled away first. "Go, it's fine" she reassured him. She watched until he was out of sight and then turned back to Eric.

"I'm ready, lets get this show on the road" Sookie said as she offered up her wrist to Eric.

While Eric would have much rather drank from her neck or better yet her thigh, he knew this wasn't the time or the place to argue. He gently took her arm as he moved his body closer to hers. He licked her pulse point and without any further hesitation, carefully plunged his fangs through her skin. The euphoria was instant as her blood rushed through his system. He carefully took heed of her heart rate and drank until it slowed just shy of her losing consciousness. He reluctantly withdrew his fangs and carefully placed the now swooning Sookie into his arms. He carried her out the crooked door and handed her off to the wolf that Alcide had designated to be her guardian.

"Give me five minutes and then get into position" Eric ordered. "I will see you all at the hotel this night".

Eric did not wait for a response and launched himself into the night with the starter and accelerant. He carefully flew to the house keeping track of the weres below him. He was thankful that he did not see any activity while he quietly laced the roof with the fuel. He then lit the match and flew swiftly away. He was aware of Alcide and his weres already in position upwind with the rifle sites trained on all the exit points.

Eric could not linger already feeling his skin warming and without even a glance at the sun he returned to their base to alert Sookie the operation was underway and to go to ground.

Eric's energy was being drained quickly and before he landed he could see his skin already smoking.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed upon seeing him. "You're burning!"

Eric stumbled and collapsed on the ground at her feet. The feeling of fire engulfing him as he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 5

"Oh my god!" Sookie yelled. "Help me get him inside" she ordered the were.

Sookie helped drag Eric's smoking, lifeless body back into the shack. There was still too much light and Eric's skin was continuing to char dangerously. Sookie frantically looked around for something to cover Eric.

"We should put him in the trunk of the car" the were suggested much too calmly for Sookie's liking. "He'll be much more protected in there".

Sookie watched the light streaming through the cracks of the poorly made structure and nodded in agreement. She peeled her shirt off her body and draped it across Eric's face without any thought that she was now only glad in a bra in front of a stranger. The were followed suit and took his own shirt off, ripped it in half and covered up more of Eric's exposed skin. He popped the trunk remotely, heaved Eric over his shoulder in a fireman's hold and instructed Sookie to use the shirts that were now back on the floor to cover him before he bolted out the door and got Eric's body into the trunk.

Sookie was shaking in fear and began to silently pray that Eric would survive. Her only comfort was that he would have started to goo if he was really dying.

"The fire has really taken hold" the were said suddenly as they stood anxiously by the vehicle with Eric now safely stowed.

Sookie looked up at the tall were through her tears and tried to sniff the air herself but could smell nothing. She watched the were as he listened carefully and stood stock still with tension.

"Shots were just fired" he announced quietly.

"I didn't hear anything" Sookie sniffled through her tears.

"They are using silencers but I still heard at least 6 shots fired".

Sookie nodded and absent mindedly started stroking the metal of the trunk. She could feel Eric's void and knew that meant he had not met his end but she continued to worry for the Viking.

"Lets go, it's done" Alcide's voice commanded as Sookie jumped from the shock of him standing adjacent to her.

"You really did it?" Sookie asked shakily.

"I personally watched Russell explode into goo darlin'" Alcide said with a smile. "Even have it on tape" he smirked as he pulled out his smart phone.

"Wait, where the hell is your shirt?" Alcide growled suddenly aware that his girlfriend was standing in a bra. He growled at his shirtless packmate as well.

"I put it over Eric's face so he wouldn't burn more".

"Me too boss" the were echoed.

Alcide's growl grew louder but he whipped off his shirt and pulled it quickly over Sookie's head.

"Let's get out of here" one of the weres said as they quickly climbed into the king's two vehicles that had been left behind for them.

"Hey hon, why are you still crying?" Alcide asked when they were underway and he realized that tears were still flowing down Sookie's face.

"Eric got burned real bad. I'm not sure he's OK" she sniffled.

"Is he still in one piece?" Alcide asked a bit callously.

"Yes but he didn't look good" Sookie replied not catching the tone of Alcide's question.

"I'm sure the fanger will be fine. They'll get him some donor tonight and he'll heal" Alcide said coldly.

Sookie turned her face to watch the blur of the swamp speeding past the window and continued to cry silently. Alcide tried to take her hand but she pulled away and moved her body as far from his as she could. They rode in silence the short trip to the Hampton Inn.

"Let's get check in and rest some before the fangers are up" Alcide said as he killed the engine.

"What are we going to do with Eric?" Sookie asked finally breaking her silence.

"He's safest where he is Sook" Alcide said with a bit more compassion. "We'll make sure that the car alarm is engaged".

"We're going to need to get him blood." Sookie said as she reluctantly exited the vehicle.

"The vamps can worry about that when they get here".

"But there might be a delay in them getting here and Eric might be starving by then and could hurt someone" Sookie pleaded.

Alcide nodded and conceded her point. "Fine, I'm sure we can work something out".

Sookie allowed herself to be led into the small non descript lobby and stood mutely as the weres checked into four rooms. No one batted an eye other than in appreciation that two of the large men were shirtless. She felt Alcide's large hand on the small of her back leading her to the elevators and she blindly allowed herself to be moved. She felt numb and was sick with worry for Eric. She reached out again with her mind to find his void and was temporarily reassured that he was still in one piece.

Alcide slid the keycard into the door slot and held the door open for her. Sookie moved robotically into the small room and sat heavily on the bed. She didn't bother removing her shoes and just lay her head on the pillow and feigned closing her eyes all the while continuing to monitor Eric's void.

"Darlin', the sun has set" Alcide's voice echoed in her groggy head. Sookie tried to sit up but felt dizzy. Alcide's arm immediately was behind her supporting her and helping to get her into a seated position.

"Damn vamp took too much blood" Alcide grumbled.

"He didn't take enough, he burned!" Sookie answered weakly.

"Look at you, you can barely sit up!"

"I'll be fine. I just need to get something to eat".

"I already got food" Alcide answered as he thrust a McDonald's bag into her lap.

"Did you get blood for Eric?" Sookie asked urgently.

"Yeah, I took care of it".

"We need to get it to him now" Sookie said as she shoved a handful of French fries in her mouth and attempted to stand.

She swooned again but fought Alcide away as she moved to the door.

Alcide reluctantly followed her carrying the case of blood knowing that it was useless to argue with the stubborn telepath.

"We need to be careful when we open the trunk Sook" Alcide warned. "Remember what happened with Bill when he was weakened".

"I remember Alcide" Sookie said with exasperation. "Just uncap a blood and open the trunk".

Alcide did as he was told and once the blood was ready he careful unhooked the latch to the trunk and trust the bottle of blood into the vampire's already waiting hand.

"Get another one ready" Sookie ordered as fresh tears cascaded down her face as she saw the extent of the burns on Eric's body.

Eric downed 6 bottles of blood in a row before attempting to remove himself from the trunk. His skin was not healing but he felt his strength slowly returning. What he needed was a live donor.

"It is done?" Eric asked as he climbed gingerly out of the trunk.

"Yep and I have it on video too" Alcide smugly answered.

Sookie was quick to help Eric but Alcide growled in warning.

"Sookie is not in any danger wolf" Eric growled back. "I am in full control of my impulses".

"You need to drink real blood" Sookie pointed out unnecessarily.

Eric nodded. "Lets get to the room and we'll worry about that when the others arrive".

"You can drink from me" Sookie said.

"Sookie!" Alcide yelled and put himself between Sookie and Eric.

"What? He risked his life for all of us, it's the least I can do" Sookie protested.

"You've already let him drink from you. You don't need to do it again. He'll heal!" Alcide yelled.

"Sookie" Eric said softly. "Alcide is right. I already took too much of your blood last night. I will be fine waiting".

"But Eric, you look terrible" Sookie wailed fighting back another wave of tears.

Eric gave her a soft smile. "Thank you for worrying for me but it is unnecessary".

Eric felt smug as he noticed the wolf's increasing discomfort with the exchange. This was a battle that he would win in the long term.

"Eric!" Pam yelled as she suddenly appeared next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine child" Eric answered as he reached to stroke his progeny's hair. "Just got a bit charred" he joked.

"You need a live donor" Nora said.

"I will arrange for it immediately" Pam said and disappeared into the lobby of the hotel.

"Lets head back inside so we don't draw more attention to ourselves than we already have" Bill whispered and the group moved quietly into the hotel.

"We have four rooms upstairs" Alcide offered. The vampires all followed Alcide and Sookie into their room bypassing the lobby and Alcide texted the other weres to join them.

When the group was all assembled Bill rose. "I don't believe I need to stress the importance of keeping all the details of this little excursion to yourselves". Bill looked at each individual intently before continuing. "The weres will leave first in one of the cars and we will meet at my mansion. If anyone asks, you were providing extra guard support". The weres all nodded and were dismissed.

"There should be no further questions from the AVL since they believed Russell was already truly dead so we should all go about our business as usual" Bill added for the vampires.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Pam rose to answer the knock and moments later led a small blond donor into the room. She clearly had been glamoured to the nines by Pam.

Eric motioned to her to join him on the small loveseat that was tucked into the corner of the room. He wasted no time in sinking his fangs into her neck and greedily began to feed. He instantly felt better and could feel the skin on his face regenerating. When the donor's heart rate slowed he released her. After another quick bout of glamour and a large tip, he sent her on her way.

Eric peered quickly into the mirror that was a fixed over the desk in the room and was pleased to see that he already looked mostly healed. He caught Sookie's reflection in the mirror as she unsuccessfully tried to mask her discomfort in just watching Eric feed from another.

Eric smirked again to himself knowing that the days were numbered for the wolf. Sookie would be back in his bed soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 6

The routine in Area 5 quickly resumed. Eric now split his time between assisting the king and running Fangtasia, Pam was stepping up her game to allow for this and Bill was still slogging through his responsibilities without much direction.

Nora's presence was finally requested by the AVL and once her reports were given she was dispatched back to Europe. She and Eric had a few more explosive romps together but Eric was not unhappy to see her go. As usual, their time together was most enjoyable both physically and emotionally. Eric did appreciate his sister's presence and assistance in processing Godric's suicide but he was ready to see her off and turn his attention back to wining Sookie back. The blond telepath was finding her way into his thoughts with much more frequency and Eric could feel his obsession growing again.

From Eric's careful and discrete surveillance, Sookie was still "with" Alcide but they were spending more and more time apart and Sookie often slept alone in her farmhouse.

The time was close to being right for Eric to swoop back into her life.

"You will come visit will you not?" Nora asked as she packed her last suitcase drawing Eric out of his thoughts.

"Of course dear one" Eric said with an easy smile. Nora moved to close the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. Eric brought her chin up with a long finger and passionately kissed her.

"I will miss you" Nora whispered as she maintained eye contact.

"As will I, but I promise you I will not allow so much time to pass between visits".

"I'll hold you to that promise" Nora said playfully as she kissed the Viking one last time before exiting to the awaiting limousine.

Meanwhile across town in the tidy upscale housing development that his father's company had built, Alcide was at his kitchen table playing over the events of the night in his mind. Sookie had come over for dinner and he had gone all out to make it a romantic evening. They hadn't been connecting well lately and he was frustrated that she seemed so concerned about Eric and the other vamps. Alcide had hoped that with Russell's demise they could finally focus on each other without interference from the vamps.

The meal had started off well with some casual small talk over the lobster appetizers in the formal dining room but then Sookie started thinking out loud about Eric and how he never seemed to be at Fangtasia anymore. Alcide had let his jealousy get the better of him and made the mistake of commenting that perhaps he was at the King's mansion and that's why Sookie was spending so much time at the farmhouse in order to see him.

Sookie had exploded in protest and went on a tirade about trust but Alcide could sense that she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to prove her point. He didn't even try to stop her when she stormed out the door.

Now he was left staring at his empty plate not even remembering what the food tasted like or when he had left the dining room for the kitchen. He slowly stood up and made it his way back through the house to snuff out the candles that he had lit and went to work scrubbing pans.

He was lost in his thoughts about Sookie when there was a knock at the seldom used front door. Alcide turned the tap off, wiped his hands on the black dish towel and moved through the great room to the foyer. He peered out through the transom window and saw a small woman standing on his stoop.

"How can I help you miss?" he said as he answered the door.

"Are you Alcide Herveaux?" the young woman asked.

"I am" Alcide answered hesitantly.

The woman looked down at her feet seemingly to gather her courage before she looked back up. "I was told that you might be able to help me" she said as she started chewing on her bottom lip.

Alcide sighed and stepped aside to allow the woman to enter. "Have a seat" he said as he motioned to the couch in the formal living room right off the foyer. "What do you need help with?"

Alcide studied the woman who was now nervously ringing her hands and fiddling with a gold ring that she wore on her right hand. Alcide did not push her to speak and instead took note of her long, chestnut hair that curled around her shoulders, her green eyes that were similar in hue to his own and then he was drawn to her scent. She was definitely a supe but something wasn't quite right.

Finally she looked back up and blurted, "I was bitten by a werewolf".

"Shit!" Alcide uttered before he could stop himself. It was very poor form for any were to bite a human. The result could yield a strange hybrid and was punishable by pack law.

The woman began to cry and seemed to collapse her small frame even further unto itself.

"I'm sorry miss" Alcide began trying to pull himself back together. "Your news just took me by surprise".

She nodded in response and then choked out, "I just don't know what to do".

"Why don't you start by telling me your name and then we'll take it from there" Alcide said more gently.

"My name is Kalen" she whispered trying to regain her composure. "Kalen McDonough".

"OK Kalen McDonough, now just start from the beginning and tell me what happened" Alcide answered as he reached out and gave her a reassuring pat on the knee.

"I was out running last month on the trails near my house and I was tackled from behind and mauled" she began as she became even more teary. "I woke up in the hospital and the police told me another runner found me and called 911".

"And last night was the first full moon" Alcide added filling in the blank.

"Yeah, but there's even more to the story" Kalen said quietly looking down. "The doctor at the hospital said that they thought I had also been drained by a vampire". Her voice trailed off and the word 'vampire' was barely heard over her sobs.

Alcide stood and began to pace the room. This was bad. This was really, really bad. If she was a vampire/were hybrid it would be nothing short of a disaster. They were generally very unstable and most packs executed hybrids immediately.

"I read online that I might go crazy" she choked out through her sobs. "I don't know what to do or where to go".

Alcide pulled himself together once more and sat next to Kalen on the love seat. He grabbed her hand in a futile attempt to comfort. "Tell me how you've been feeling since being bitten?"

Kalen took a deep breath and again tried to stifle her tears. "I was in the hospital for a really long time. The doctors said I lost a lot of blood and I needed transfusions for weeks. They just let me go a couple of days ago. I was OK the first day but the next night I was starving. Everything I tried to eat tasted awful and then I was watching TV and there was an ad for True Blood and, and…." her voice trailed off again as she fought to compose herself.

Alcide closed his eyes to compose himself knowing what was coming. "I felt fangs come out of my gums" she sobbed. "I ended up going to buy a six pack of True Blood but it was horrible and I couldn't drink it. I feel like I'm starving!"

Alcide took her hand again. "We'll figure this out" he assured her thinking that he was going to have to take her to see Eric. "What happened last night at the full moon?"

"I was in the kitchen trying to eat and all of a sudden my body started to, to change" she stammered. "The next thing I remembered I was running through the woods on all fours and I killed, I killed a deer" she got out as she began to cry harder.

She was lucky that she didn't kill a human Alcide thought as he put his arm around her narrow shoulders and rocked her. "I will help you figure this out" Alcide whispered as he continued to try to calm her.

When she was sufficiently composed Alcide excused himself and put a call in to Eric. He was still acting sheriff as well as Bill's second so he technically had an obligation to report this to him. He just hoped that Eric wouldn't end her without giving her a chance. He already felt protective over this poor girl who certainly didn't seem to deserve her current fate.

When Eric's voice mail picked up Alcide left a terse message asking to be called back and that it was an emergency. He could only hope that Eric would get back to him tonight.

Alcide found Kalen pacing his small living room anxiously.

"Do you want to try to eat something?" Alcide asked tentatively thinking that he had some steak that hadn't even been cooked yet.

Kalen nodded. "I'm still starving but I don't know if I'll be able to eat".

"Let's give it a try" Alcide said with a gentle smile and led her into the modern kitchen. "Have a seat" he said as he motioned to a stool near the island. Kalen did as she was instructed and watched Alcide unwrap a large filet from butcher paper.

"Oh my god that looks good" Kalen said. "Could I just eat it like that?" she asked with embarrassment.

Alcide chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed, lots of weres eat their meat raw". He turned off the gas and simply put the uncooked steak on a plate. He handed her a fork and steak knife and watched as she visibly restrained her urge to just pick it up with her hands. She ate quickly but managed to use the utensils as Alcide watched on silently.

His phone buzzed in his pocket startling him and he whipped it out and was relieved that the called ID read 'Fangtasia'.

"I'll be right back" Alcide said to Kalen and strode to the other side of the house after greeting Eric.

"I have a problem" he whispered into the phone knowing the vampire would have no problem hearing him. "A girl showed up at my door who was recently bitten by a were and a vamp".

"Fuck" he heard Eric muttered on the other end of the line.

"She seems fine, just needing some education" Alcide quickly added.

"Fine for now" Eric growled. "Bring her to me immediately".

Alcide began to argue his case for not ending her but he realized quickly that the sheriff had already disconnected the call.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 7

Alcide stood with his new charge in Eric's office. He had explained to Kalen on the drive over who Eric was and that he would hopefully be able to help.

Kalen continued to be nervous and tense which unfortunately was rubbing off on Alcide. If Eric chose to end the young hybrid there would be no stopping him and Alcide couldn't help thinking that the girl deserved a chance.

Kalen stood in her skinny jeans and blouse staring at her feet where she sported clunky heeled boots. She shifted her weight nervously and Alcide could see her closing her eyes and trying to calm herself.

"How did you know to seek me out?" Alcide asked trying to shift her attention away from her nerves.

"I went to a bar that supposedly a lot of weres hang out in and asked a really drunk guy who the pack master was. They said you would were the person to see and then it was easy to track you down on the internet" she admitted.

"The next time you transform we should be together. I can help you gain more control over the shift" Alcide added.

Kalen nodded in response but went back to ringing her hands in anxiety.

Alcide resumed pacing unable to find more to say. He carved a path before Eric's desk silently swearing to himself as to why they were being made to wait so long when finally the door opened and the tall Viking sauntered into the room.

"Explain" was the only word he uttered as he paused to stand directly in front of the woman who was even shorter than Sookie, completely ignoring Alcide.

Kalen gulped and looked up and up at the imposing vampire in front of her.

"Now!" Eric bellowed doing nothing to calm the young woman's nerves.

"Hey, she's scared, back off" Alcide warned as he moved to stand adjacent to Kalen who was now shaking.

"I was bitten by a were and a vampire when I was out running" Kalen squeaked out. "It happened a couple of weeks ago but I was in the hospital up until a few days ago and didn't realize what was going on until I got home".

Alcide filled in the rest when her voice quivered so much that it became impossible to understand her.

"You have not fed since the transfusions in the hospital?" Eric asked with a furrow in his brow.

"I had raw steak tonight" Kalen admitted with embarrassment.

"Pam!" Eric bellowed.

Kalen took a step closer to Alcide as she stared at the floor ignoring the door flinging open and Eric rapidly firing off something in Norse. In mere moments Pam returned holding a small paper bag and handed it wordlessly to Eric and retreated back into the club.

Eric unfolded the bag and Alcide watched with revulsion as Eric brought out bags of blood. He presented the first bag to Kalen with the simple command to drink.

Kalen finally broke her gaze with the floor and became fixated on the bag in her hands. Her fangs instinctively clicked down and she immediately brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" she choked out.

"You are part vampire, there is nothing to be sorry for" Eric admonished very impatiently. "Now, pierce the bag with your fangs and drink".

Kalen hesitated for a moment and then did as instructed. It was impossible for Alcide not to miss the look of pure ecstasy that flooded her features as she drank. She depleted the bag quickly and Eric stood by and replaced it with another. Kalen did not waste a second sinking her fangs into the second bag. They repeated the process thrice more and finally Kalen looked up at Eric with a huge smile of thanks.

"This is the first time in days that my throat isn't burning. Thank you!" Kalen said beaming at Eric.

"It is quite impressive that you did not attack any humans in your state of starvation" Eric pointed out with some admiration seeping into his voice.

"What do we do next?" Alcide asked feeling uneasy with the way Kalen was looking at Eric. All he needed was another woman reminding him that Eric had qualities that he did not.

"She will need to learn our ways" Eric said addressing his answer solely to Alcide. "We will need to register her with AVL, teach her to feed, and educate her on vampire law and protocol"

"She also needs to learn how to manage the change and were law and protocol" Alcide pointed out a bit defensively.

"Where do you live?" Eric asked as he swung his attention back to Kalen.

"Here in the city. A condo by the river".

"Where did you spend the day time hours?" Eric questioned knowing that human dwellings were not light tight.

"The sun hurt me so I put a blow up mattress in my walk in closet. It doesn't have any windows".

"The wolf will take you back to your home to pack. It is not safe for you to stay there alone until you learn to fend for yourself" Eric ordered.

"I don't have anywhere else to go!" Kalen exclaimed in fearful confusion.

"You will come to my home. It is light tight and I will teach you what you need to know" Eric replied with exasperation.

Kalen began to shake in fear at the prospect and moved closer to Alcide. Alcide too wasn't comfortable with the idea as he still didn't trust that Eric wouldn't just end the young woman.

"She can stay with me" Alcide said.

"Your home isn't light tight" Eric pointed out.

"I have a finished basement and there is a room down there with no windows. I'll just move a bed down there for her".

"She will need to be taught to feed".

"I can bring her here every night until you think she's ready to be on her own" Alcide replied not wanting to instigate Eric.

"Pam will need to assist in the process as there will be evenings where I am unavailable" Eric said clearly warming to Alcide's idea.

"Whatever you think is best" Alcide said trying to keep the vampire placated.

"Fine, you will go with Alcide and I will have Pam provide you with more bagged blood for when you rise tomorrow night" Eric said addressing Kalen again.

"Thank you for your assistance sheriff" she said with obvious relief.

Eric sent Pam for more nourishment for the new hybrid, gave Kalen instructions for storing and preparing the blood, provided her with his contact information and sent them on their way.

"Be back here tomorrow at 10 pm" Eric said as way of a final dismissal. The wolf and the hybrid both nodded in response and high tailed it out of the office quickly, neither wanting to be in the presence of the sheriff any longer than necessary.

"That went better than I expected" Alcide admitted as he started his truck.

"What did you expect?" Kalen asked finally seeming to relax.

"I'm not sure but sometimes Eric can be a real ass".

"He scares the hell out of me" Kalen admitted. "Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"No problem" Alcide said with an easy smile as he reached over to take his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Where do you live doll?" Alcide asked when he got to the edge of the parking lot.

"On Crockett in that new condo building by the river".

"My company worked on that building" Alcide said. "So, you haven't lived there very long".

"I was renting an apartment before then and saving up for a place".

"You must be doing really well for yourself, those aren't cheap".

"I do consulting for a business management company and have been saving since after my master's. I didn't want a house because I usually travel a lot".

"What did you tell your boss?" Alcide inquired.

"I'm on a medical leave of absence right now but I'm going to need to figure something out soon" she said with a sniffle.

"I bet Eric will find a position for you when you are ready".

"You think so?" Kalen said perking up some.

"He owns a bunch of companies and I bet he'll figure out something that will fit".

"You aren't worried that I'm going to lose it?"

"I think you are handling this really great and I don't see any signs that you are going to have a problem" Alcide lied in response hoping that he hadn't given away his fear.

Kalen slipped into silence as she watched the familiar city buzzing by the window. She reached for her purse, a cute Vera Bradley floral print, and passed a garage card to Alcide.

"You can pull into the visitor spots in the garage" she said.

Alcide took the credit card like card and maneuvered his large truck down the narrow lane to the familiar spots. He killed the engine and they walked silently up to the elevator bank that led to Kalen's condo.

"How much should I pack?" Kalen asked as she unlocked the door and disarmed her alarm.

"I'm not really sure, it could take a while" Alcide answered honestly.

"I'll pack a couple of bags and I'll be able to come back if I need to, right?"

Alcide nodded in response as he took inventory of the uber contemporary loft like space. Everything was very industrial, clean lined and somewhat masculine. He liked what she had done.

"Can I take my car?" Kalen called out from what he assumed was the bedroom.

Alcide followed her voice into a large space that was indeed the master bedroom. "I don't think it's safe for you to go out unattended right now" Alcide answered as he stood uneasily in the entry to her large walk in closet.

He saw the blow up bed was deflating as Kalen stepped around it while drawing garments from neatly organized rods and shelves.

"So I can't ever be on my own?" Kalen asked but not stopping her packing.

"You will be eventually but for now you need to stay with me" Alcide answered. "Or Eric" he added quickly.

"I guess I can get the car later" she acquiesced as she neatly piled the clothing she wanted to pack. "Can you get me my two suitcases that are under the bed?"

"Yep" the wolf answered as he moved to bend down and reach under the elevated queen sized bed.

He quickly brought her two large black suitcases and Kalen efficiently packed with the skill of a frequent traveler. She moved into the spa like bathroom, pulled out a toiletry bag and filled it quickly with what she needed.

They were back on the road to Alcide's home and when they arrived he easily brought down the double guest bed to the windowless basement room.

"Sorry it's so bare bones" Alcide apologized realizing that Kalen's home was far more luxurious than his own.

"Are you kidding? This is great Alcide" Kalen answered enthusiastically and before he could register what he was doing, he had the small hybrid in his arms hugging her tightly.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Pam said as she leaned on Eric's large desk.

Eric quickly brought her up to speed about his meeting with the wolf and hybrid along with commanding Pam to assist in Kalen's orientation to her new life.

"So let me get this straight" Pam began in annoyance. "You want me to help train a hybrid while I'm managing all this while you are gallivanting in the king's mansion?"

"Yes" Eric said simply waiting for her to continue.

"Why the hell are we taking time to train a hybrid? They all go crazy! Total waste of time Eric! You should have just ended her! We have too much to do as it is with you kissing Bill's ass."

Eric rose an eyebrow at his progeny and waited for her to compose herself before addressing her concerns.

"While you are correct that the vast majority, if not all, hybrids do eventually need to meet the true death, this one is of use to me" Eric said cryptically.

"How is some young hybrid useful?"

"She will be staying with the wolf. He will need to take her under his wing. He will need to spend time with her" Eric replied slowly. "Much time".

The dots finally connected for Pam and Eric saw understanding in her eyes. "So he will be busy with his new charge and you will be busy winning Sookie back".

Eric simply smiled and reclined in his leather desk chair.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?"

"Yes I do".


	8. Chapter 8

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 8

Alcide sat at the desk in his home office studying quotes from subs for a new job that he was getting ready to start. He was unable to convince himself that Kalen was safe enough during the day to go to the office so he called his office manager and told her he would be working from home and forward all calls to his cell. He had forced himself to focus on his work and forget about the little hybrid sleeping for the day in his basement.

A knocking sound from his side door pulled his attention from the numbers on the page he held in his hand. Alcide neatened the stack of papers on his desk and rose to make his way to the door. He glanced at the clock shocked that dusk was rapidly approaching.

As he turned the corner and entered the back hallway he saw Sookie standing outside impatiently.

"Shit!" he mumbled as he chastised himself for not even thinking about calling her today.

"Why is the door locked?" Sookie asked as she stepped around Alcide and entered the house.

"Guess I locked it after you left".

"About that, I'm sorry I lost my temper" Sookie said remorsefully.

"Yeah Doll, I'm sorry too" Alcide admitted.

"It looked like you went to a lot of trouble last night and I'm sorry I ruined the night".

"It's my fault too. I just fucking hate that you are still messed up with those vamps".

"I know but you have to trust me" Sookie said emphatically.

"I just wish we could spend more time together. I miss you not being here every night" Alcide whispered as he pulled the small blond into his arms.

"I need to be at my house too" she said stubbornly into his chest.

"Maybe I can stay with you there" Alcide mumbled.

Sookie ignored the comment which she obviously heard and then froze completely in his arms.

"Who the hell is that?" Sookie yelled pushing away from Alcide.

Alcide whipped around to see Kalen wrapped in a green terry cloth robe gaping at them in fear.

"Sookie, this is Kalen. Kalen this is my girlfriend, Sookie" Alcide calmly introducing the women while stressing the word 'girlfriend' for Sookie's benefit.

"Nice to meet you Sookie" Kalen said politely.

"Who is she and why is she here?" Sookie demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Kalen required the protection of the pack master" Alcide answered. It was the response that Eric had scripted for him the previous night.

"Why?" Sookie challenged further.

"It's not my story to tell" Alcide countered.

Kalen piped in and began to share her story but Alcide stopped her. "The fewer people to know what's going on the safer you'll be".

"You don't trust me now?" Sookie shrieked.

"It is for your own protection Sookie" Alcide said trying to calm her down.

"You sound just like Eric!"

Alcide growled in response at being compared the fanger but said nothing further.

"So what? This chick is going to be living here indefinitely?"

"Look if this is a problem I can go stay at Eric's?" Kalen offered.

"Eric?" Sookie screamed her face reddening by the second. "He offered to let you stay at his place too?"

"They are just trying to help me" Kalen whispered backing away from Sookie further.

"What the hell are you anyway?" Sookie asked as she squinted her eyes clearly trying to read her thoughts.

"Don't answer that" Alcide yelled at Kalen.

"Look, you need to trust me Sookie" Alcide ordered as he glared at the telepath. "I won't put you in any more danger than you already are".

"Fine" she huffed in annoyance. "Don't tell me but don't expect me to like that you have a woman living here".

Alcide hugged Sookie in response in an attempt to assure her of his love but she was stiff and didn't return it.

"I'm going to be late for my shift at work. I'll talk to you later" Sookie announced as she turned to the door.

Alcide followed her to her beat up yellow car and put his hand on the door so she couldn't open it.

"Listen Sook, I love you Doll. I just need to help Kalen out for a bit" Alcide said softly as he gave Sookie a puppy dog look.

"Just think about how you would feel if the situation was reverse and I had a strange guy living in my house" she snarked back.

"I know how it feels, remember?" Alcide snapped. "You were harboring Eric".

"He lost his memory and needed a place to stay!" Sookie shot back defensively.

"Yeah, and you fucked him in your woods" Alcide growled.

"Exactly my point! How long will it be before you're fucking that woman?" Sookie screeched.

"I love YOU, you idiot!" Alcide growled in frustration.

"Whatever, I'm late for work". With that Alcide allowed her to open the door and escape from the fight. He just didn't have the energy to deal with her double standards tonight. Alcide turned back to the house feeling exhausted and drained. All his recent interactions with Sookie had left him feeling that way but tonight was even worse. Love wasn't supposed to feel like this, was it?

"I'm so sorry!" Kalen sobbed from the kitchen island when he walked into the room. She was nursing a bag of blood as red tears streamed down her face.

"It's not your fault" Alcide said with a sigh as he moved to get a cold beer from the fridge.

"I just don't want to cause any problems for the two of you" Kalen sniffled.

"Things haven't been great with us for a while" Alcide confessed. "This may have just been the last straw but it's probably for the best".

"You don't think you'll be able to work it out?" Kalen asked surprised.

"I think she's in love with someone else" Alcide admitted feeling some relief at having said his deepest fear out loud.

"I'm so sorry" Kalen said as she reached for his hand.

Eric rose for the night with a smile on his beautiful face. His confidence was building that he would soon have Sookie back. He wondered how the wolf would broach the subject that he had another woman living in his house. Eric chuckled at the thought and disentangled himself from his bed linens to prepare for the evening at Fangtasia.

He was pleased that he had the opportunity to be at the club two nights in a row so that he could personally observe Kalen a bit further. He had to concede that the young hybrid did show much promise for her life as a supe but he had never personally known a hybrid that eventually did not succumb to the madness brought on by their dual natures battling for dominance. Hopefully she would remain stable long enough to draw a nice big wedge between Sookie and Alcide.

Eric readied himself quickly and was soon behind his desk at the club well before open. Pam appeared a short while later and entered to the office to await her instructions for the night.

"The wolf and the hybrid are due here at 10 pm. I will spend the evening with her submitting her paperwork for the AVL and basic vamp protocol. I would like to secure a live donor for the next time she is here as I want to personally instruct her to feed".

Pam nodded and departed avoiding any small talk. Eric busied himself with his paperwork, returned emails, signed off on a few items for the bar and finally it was time for his newest project to arrive.

The wolf was punctual and Eric noted that he was uneasy leaving the hybrid alone with him.

"We have much to do this night" Eric informed them. When the wolf still did not move from the spot where he rooted himself Eric added, "return for her around 4 am".

Alcide recognized the dismissal, nodded to Kalen and exited reluctantly.

"How did you manage upon rising tonight?" Eric inquired being cautious to appear as non threatening as possible.

Kalen was still tense as she answered that she had fed from the bags Eric had provided and that Alcide had reviewed information about pack hierarchy.

"Will you be joining the pack?" Eric asked.

"They won't accept me because I'm not full were" Kalen replied sadly.

"No worry, vampires do not have 'packs' and we will accept you here in Area 5" Eric replied firmly.

Kalen looked down at her feet and Eric made a mental note that they would need to work on her presentation skills and how she comported herself. Right now she gave off the vibe of a scared little girl and not a vampire who was been tutored by the sheriff himself.

"What else did you review?" he asked.

"Not much" Kalen conceded.

"What time did you rise?" Eric inquired suddenly concerned.

"At sundown".

"What did you do for the rest of the time?" Eric growled already frustrated that the wolf had failed on his first evening.

"Alcide's girlfriend came by and she was really upset that I was there" Kalen confided.

"Sookie?" Eric asked innocently.

"You know her?"

Eric nodded. "I'm sure she wasn't thrilled, am I right?"

"Yeah, she was really pissed and I feel terrible!"

"You did nothing wrong. Sookie will get over it" Eric assured her.

"Alcide doesn't think so".

Eric raised his eye brow and recorded that tidbit of information for further pondering.

"Enough of this, we have much to accomplish" Eric said turning his attention back to the AVL form already up on his computer. "Come, I will help you complete the paperwork". Eric pulled a small chair around to his side of the desk and motioned for Kalen to sit down. He was pleased to note that she seemed to slowly be relaxing in his presence.

After completing the multiple electronic forms with Kalen, Eric couldn't help to be impressed with all the young woman had accomplished in her short existence. She had assets in excess of a million dollars, very marketable degrees, and a focus that was lacking in today's young people. He found himself suddenly worrying for her future.

"Ah Eric?" Kalen quietly interrupted his musings.

Eric turned his attention to the young hybrid who was nervously playing with her ring. Eric reached out and took his hand to stop the annoying habit.

"You have my attention" Eric pointed out when she did not continue on.

"Sorry" she apologized breaking the tenuous eye contact she was barely maintaining. "I was just wondering if you thought I could ever go back to my job?"

Eric relaxed into his chair and took an unnecessary breath before answering. "I doubt that your current company would be able to accommodate your new nocturnal work requirements but I certainly would be happy to have you on my payroll".

"Alcide mentioned that you might be able help me but I thought he was just trying to placate me" Kalen answered as she looked into Eric's eyes hopefully.

"The wolf is correct. I have many businesses all over the world and once you have been properly acclimated to your new life I would be happy to hire you".

"Thank you so much!" Kalen exclaimed happily and with relief evident in her voice.

"I would like to have you review this for the remainder of the evening" Eric informed her as he handed her a three ring binder. When he was met with a puzzled expression he elaborated, "this contains the basics of vampire law".

Kalen nodded and held out her hand for the binder.

"You must commit everything to memory. Ignorance of the law will not garner you any mercy".

Kalen swallowed and looked nervous once more.

"Do not fear, I will not turn you lose on the world until I know that you are ready" Eric assured her with a smile.

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

"Are you in a rush?" Eric joked trying to get Kalen to relax again.

"I don't have unlimited cash in the bank Eric. Most of my money is tied up in long term investments. I need to go back to work" Kalen said as her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"You are under my care and protection for the time being. I will take care of all of your expenses" Eric informed her as if that was already a foregone conclusion.

"I will pay you back" Kalen answered with more spunk than Eric had heard previously.

"Thank you for the offer but it is unnecessary".

"But Eric" Kalen began in protest but Eric waved her off.

"Enough, you have much to learn. You can pay me back by doing your best to learn our ways and representing yourself well in the supe community. Now study and I will be back later to return you to the wolf" Eric said as he departed the office to fulfill his obligation of sitting on the damn throne.


	9. Chapter 9

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 9

Alcide argued with himself the moment he stepped back into the Fangtasia parking lot. He knew that he should go to Merlotte's to talk to Sookie and reassure her but he just didn't have it in him to risk yet another confrontation. The reality was that his relationship with Sookie was becoming so volatile and adversarial that it was draining him. Before he knew it Alcide was two thirds of the way back to his house in the opposite direction of Bon Temps.

Alcide forced himself to push his guilt aside and get some shut eye knowing that he had a desk full of work waiting for him the next day. He had given Kalen a key so she could let herself in but he knew that he would wake up when she arrived. He was anxious to make sure she did OK with Eric and that he hadn't frightened her too badly. His thoughts were solely focused on Kalen as he drifted off shortly after hitting the pillow.

When the alarm chimed that an exterior door was opening Alcide sprung out of bed. It was 4 am and well before dawn but he felt compelled to check in with Kalen before she died for the day. He moved into his en suite bath, pulled his brown terry cloth bathrobe off the door hook and moved quickly into the kitchen where he heard Kalen milling about.

"Hey there, how did it go?" Alcide asked softly.

Kalen turned from the fridge where she had been eyeing the remainder of the filet with a large smile. "It went way better than I thought and Eric wasn't as scary as I originally feared".

Alcide suppressed a growl that was building in his chest. "Glad to hear it" he grumbled.

"Do you mind if I have the rest of the steak?" Kalen asked ignoring his attitude. "It seems like I need real food too".

"Help yourself".

"Do you want to join me?" Kalen asked, her big green eyes boring into his. "I have lots to tell you".

Alcide could not help contain his smile. He was thrilled that she wanted to share her evening with him. He answered by pulling up a stool and sitting beside her. She moved to cut the raw steak.

"I'm not really into raw steak for breakfast at 4 am doll but I'd love to hear about your night".

"Yeah, sorry" she said apologetically but it did not stop her for digging into the meat.

"So the night was good?" Alcide inquired.

"Yep" she answered in between bites and then she proceeded to fill him. She was the most relaxed he had ever seen her.

"Glad that you got so much done" Alcide answered when she was done. "Are you going back tomorrow night?"

"Eric has to be at the king's tomorrow night so he suggested we work on were stuff but if you can't he said Pam could help me".

"Lets plan on having you stay here. I'd like to take you out and work on shifting".

Kalen swallowed nervously but nodded her head.

"It isn't as scary as it sounds. I promise" Alcide said taking her hand reassuringly.

Alcide was surprised to see her smile at him. "I trust you" Kalen said when he looked puzzled.

Alcide smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. "You should get to the basement before the sun comes up and I'm going to get a few more hours of shut eye myself".

"Oh my god!" Kalen shouted. "I'm so sorry that I kept you up! Go back to bed, go back to bed!"

"It's fine doll" Alcide laughed as he rose from the stool and put his hand on her narrow shoulder. "I'll see you at night fall".

"Thanks for everything Alcide. I really appreciate it" Kalen said as she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a hug.

He looked down at the small woman who had wrapped her arms just below his chest as he hugged her back. It felt nice to have her in his arms and he appreciated not having to worry about every blessed word that came out of his mouth. Kalen's temperament seemed much more laid back than Sookie's.

Alcide caught himself making the comparison and took a step back to disengage the hug. "See you later" he mumbled with a half smile as he quickly made his way back to his bedroom.

When the door safely shut behind him, he ran a hand through his unruly brown shaggy hair. He was finding himself comparing Kalen and Sookie more and more and the guilt was getting to him. He needed to stay focused on his job of helping Kalen through her transition from human to supe and not get caught up on the ease of talking to her.

Alcide sighed as he tossed the robe onto a chair in the corner of his bedroom and got back into bed. It just was so easy talking to Kalen. He didn't have to worry about making her upset every time he opened his mouth because she seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt unlike Sookie who was always so defensive with him.

He tossed and turned a few times and buried his head into his pillows. He had to shut his brain off from this line of thinking and get more sleep if he was going to have any chance of being up with Kalen to work on the shift later.

With great difficulty Alcide forced himself to think about running in his wolf form through the woods and lost himself in more feral thoughts. It was his go to way of falling asleep when the real world just wouldn't take a back seat on its own.

When the alarm went off by his bedside Alcide was pleased with himself that he had been able to sleep soundly and untroubled that entire time. He quickly showered and threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, grabbed a bagel for breakfast and went straight to work in his office. Conference calls with his office and subs, finalizing proposals, and reviewing blue prints made the daylight hours pass very quickly and before he knew it the sun was setting and Kalen was rising.

He rendezvoused with her in the kitchen just as she was warming up the blood that Eric had provided. Alcide forced himself to not grimace at the sight and smell and just greeted Kalen warmly.

"How was your day?" she asked as downed her first bag like she was drinking a juice pouch.

Alcide forced himself not to look away from the sight of the beautiful girl drinking human blood. "Productive" he answered keeping all revulsion out of his tone.

Kalen smiled in replied and moved on to the second bag which she drained quickly.

"Hmm" she said as she finished. "I don't think I need the others. Eric said I wouldn't need quite as much soon and I guess he was right".

Alcide moved to the fridge and rummaged for the package from the butcher with ground meat. "Do you want a burger?" he asked with his head still in the fridge as he gathered a tomato, an onion and a tub of prewashed lettuce.

"Sure, that would be great" Kalen replied. "What can I do to help?"

"Sit and relax" Alcide responded as he deposited all the ingredients on the counter top nearest the stove.

"No way. I want to help" Kalen insisted.

Alcide playfully rolled his eyes but handed her a green cutting board, knife and the veggies. "Go ahead and slice the tomatoes and onion for the burgers please".

While Kalen got to work Alcide prepared the burgers by cracking an egg into a metal bowl. He whisked the egg with a fork and then added cracked pepper, parsley and some salt before mixing in the chopped meat with his hands. He formed the patties and then went to wash up.

Kalen had taken it upon herself to set the bar top with place settings. "I'm going to fire up the grill" Alcide said as he stepped out the side door onto the small patio.

"Do you want me to prep anything else" Kalen asked through the screen.

"I think we're good unless you want a salad or something".

Kalen wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I used to love salads but now just the idea is repulsive".

Alcide laughed out loud at her comment. "Most weres are big carnivores".

"Lovely, meat and blood" Kalen answered with a smirk.

"Do you want your burger cooked?"

"I could go for it raw but I want the smoky taste so maybe like a minute a side".

Alcide nodded and put his burgers on first and then at the very end threw Kalen's on.

After they polished off their dinner Alcide finally announced that it was time to head to the woods to get ready to shift.

Kalen swallowed nervously. "You should probably go change into something easy to slip out of so you don't tear your clothes or have to get to naked in the woods" Alcide added.

"Yeah, that happened the first time. Ruined my favorite pair of jeans" Kalen complained. "Give me a second and I'll be right back".

Alcide made his way into his own room and exchanged his jeans for draw string track pants and threw his shirt into the hamper.

Kalen flew back up the stairs in a short satin bathrobe and Alcide couldn't help but glance at her toned, slim legs that looked much longer than possible.

"Lets head out back" Alcide suggested as he cleared his head. He flipped off the exterior lights so it would be darker and led Kalen along the 6 ft fence to a small gate. The property backed into a wooded area but the pair kept walking in human form until they were well into the woods and could assure that no one would see the shift.

"How did it go for you the first time?" Alcide asked when he felt they were deep enough into the woods.

"Scared the crap out of me is how it went".

"Have you tried doing it again?"

"I've been too scared plus I've had this stupid vampire hunger thing before Eric gave me blood".

Alcide nodded and then began, "the most important thing to remember is that even though we're "out" to the community we still don't want to shift and freak people out so you are always better off making sure you are alone or with other weres you trust before changing. Be hyper aware of sounds and smells. Check and double check".

Alcide paused to be sure Kalen was listening and then continued. "Weres usual start changing when they hit puberty so for me now, shifting is like waving my hand. I don't even have to think about doing it. It will be like that for you eventually too. I do remember though what it was like in the beginning. What worked for me was trying to visualize myself as a wolf and focus on that image. In a full moon it can just happen but other times you need to actively make it happen".

"Will I be able to control myself during the full moon at some point?" Kalen asked shakily.

"You will be able to decide the time and the place but you will need to change. The pull is just too strong" Alcide explained.

Kalen nodded and waited for Alcide to proceed. "So, what I would recommend is trying to totally relax and focus on a mental image of a wolf and if you can remember how it felt the first time you were in your wolf form".

Kalen closed her eyes and Alcide could see her beginning to internalize his instructions.

"Doll, you may want to loosen your robe so it doesn't get torn" Alcide reminded her.

He watched her turn her back to him and loosen the knot around her waist. He could see her taking deep breaths which she didn't need as a vampire but were obviously working in helping her relax as he could see the muscles in her neck loosening. He continued watching her carefully as her entire body shifted to a more relaxed state and then the transformation just occurred. One moment she was a human female, the next a small, russet colored wolf.

Kalen turned around to face Alcide and sat at his feet patiently. Alcided petted her head while whispering words of praise. He untied his draw string and in one motion moved the pants down his muscular legs and shifted simultaneously.

With Alcide in the lead the two wolves made their way deeper into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 10

"What did the wolf teach you last night" Eric asked Kalen who was seated with her legs tucked underneath her on his red leather couch in the office.

"We worked on me shifting at will, tracking scents, finding food and avoiding humans". Kalen stammered over using the word 'humans'.

Eric attempted to disguise his disgust. He just could not fathom transforming himself willingly into a mangy animal.

"And how did it go for you?" he managed to ask in a neutral tone.

"By the end of the night it was easier for me to change back and forth but still took some effort. Alcide said eventually it will be as instinctual as moving a finger".

"What is the wolf planning on teaching you next?"

"He said I need to learn how to defend myself from other wolves".

Eric nodded and was pleased that was going to be the next part of the training. He would need to do similar training with her as well so she could tap into her new vampire strengths. Eventually he would need to coordinate with Alcide so that they could work with her together. Kalen had a unique set of skills and strengths being a hybrid and she could maximize her fighting ability under the right tutor.

"What are we doing tonight?" Kalen asked.

Eric noted that she did not shrink away from him and was maintaining eye contact now. Her confidence was growing in her new skin and she was carrying herself in a manner more becoming with her new station in the supe world.

"Tonight you learn to feed" Eric finally answered. He watched as she visibly paled and swallowed nervously.

"You mean from a real person?" she asked with trepidation.

"It is critical that you know how to feed from a live donor so you know when to stop so you don't inadvertently kill someone".

Kalen nodded solemnly. "You will explain how I'm supposed to do this, right?"

"Of course" Eric replied with a smile. "I will be with you and will not allow you to harm the donor."

"Good".

Eric sent Pam a quick text to bring in the donor.

"You have fed tonight?" Eric asked.

Kalen nodded.

"Good, I don't want you to be too hungry for your first time. You will find that drinking from the source is much preferable to even bagged and it may be more difficult to stop."

"How do I know when to stop?"

"You need to listen for the slowing of the donor's heart rate and then withdraw your fangs and lick the wound to seal it".

"Or think about maggots or dirty diapers" Pam chirped as she sauntered into the office with a goth looking young man with blue hair trailing her expectantly.

"Out Pam" Eric ordered. He looked over the thin young man who had lined his eyes in kohl and sneered at him. "Sit" he ordered and was obeyed immediately.

Eric proceeded to instruct Kalen step by step in the options of veins to feed from, how to locate said veins, how to prepare the donor so the bite would be pleasurable and not painful and most importantly how to stop.

Eric watched proudly as Kalen followed his instructions to the letter and successfully fed on the donor. He was impressed at her level of control and that he didn't have to intervene at all in stopping her.

"Now I want you to try to glamour him" Eric commanded. "Look deeply into his eyes and plant a seed in his mind for what you want him to do. In this case it is to forget you completely. Replace the feeding with some other activity".

Kalen looked puzzled and Eric could tell that she was not aware of vampire glamour. He attempted to explain again backing up some.

The goth boy was watching them with some confusion but didn't comment. When Kalen finally nodded in understanding she turned to the boy and attempted to draw him into her glamour. The attempt however was unsuccessful so Eric joined Kalen and the donor on the couch. He quickly made work of glamouring the donor and sent him promptly on his way.

"Sorry" Kalen said shamefully when the door closed behind the donor.

"Do not apologize. I am unsure of how many vampire traits you actually have being a hybrid and frankly I did not expect you to be successful on your first attempt. You should be proud of the fact that you fed so successfully".

"I did OK?" Kalen asked expectantly.

"Very well. Better than most".

Kalen smiled in relief. "So do you think that I might still be able to glamour?"

"It is generally a skill that must be learned so we will continue to work on it. If it proves not to be a trait that you have inherited that is fine too".

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Come" Eric called not rising from the couch where he was still sitting beside Kalen.

Eric was surprised to see Sookie frozen on his threshold.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had company" Sookie stammered as she took in Kalen seated next to Eric.

Eric rose gracefully. "Nonsense, come in Sookie. I was just continuing Kalen's training but we were just finishing up".

Kalen rose quickly taking the hint. "I'm going to see if I can help Pam with anything. Nice seeing you again Sookie".

Kalen didn't wait for Sookie to respond and exited the office without another word. Eric couldn't help but think that she would really make an excellent supe if she could avoid the madness.

"What brings you here this evening?" he asked turning his attention to the curvaceous blond before him.

"I, I" she stammered before falling silent.

Eric's brow furrowed as he studied Sookie's worried face. "What is it lover?"

"Don't call me that Eric" Sookie said but there was no harshness in her tone.

"Talk to me Sookie".

Eric took a step closer to her and held open his arms. Sookie fell into his chest and began to cry softly into his hard chest. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair and just let her weep as he began to rock her slowly not prying.

"Thanks Eric" she whimpered into his chest.

Eric maneuvered them to the couch and brought her down on his lap not wanting to put any additional distance between them. He held her tightly losing himself in her fragrant scent and the memories of their time together at her farmhouse.

"I made a huge mistake" she whispered emotionally.

"Most mistakes can be corrected" Eric soothed in response.

Sookie's response was to cry harder.

"Come now, you know I hate it when you cry" Eric cooed as he moved his hand to draw up her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you Eric!" Sookie cried. "I can't believe I let what we had go".

Eric was beaming internally but said nothing while he allowed her to continue.

"I made a mistake turning you away. I was kidding myself with Alcide thinking that I could have a more normal life with him but I can't stop thinking about you".

"You are right, the wolf could give you children and a life in the day light" Eric conceded knowing that it would just spur her to argue against this.

"I don't want that Eric! I would never want to risk passing down my disability to a child and I don't want the sun if I can't have you".

Eric hugged her tightly in response as he felt his heart sing.

"What of your feelings for Bill?" Eric asked cautiously.

"It's not Bill that I dream of every night. It's not Bill that I think about every waking moment".

"Yet you claimed you loved us both" Eric reminded her.

"I know what I said at the Bill's house but I don't feel that way now. I think I was holding on to what I felt when I first met him and confusing it with the present".

"It is not too late for us" Eric said softly. "I love you Sookie".

Sookie crumbled further into his arms as she sobbed now in relief.

"Have you told the wolf of your feelings?" Eric asked cautiously.

"Not yet" Sookie said as she pulled away somewhat. "He's been so busy with Kalen that he's been distracted and cold".

Eric forced the smirk off his face as he patted himself on the back. He knew that Kalen would be the wedge he needed to get back with Sookie although even he underestimated how quickly it had happened.

"Talk to the wolf and then return to me my love" Eric cooed as he brought her face up to his. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and was rewarded with her immediately parting them and allowing him access to her tongue. He fought with himself to not pierce it with his fangs to taste her blood. It had been so long since he had relished in her taste.

They kissed passionately but it was Eric who broke away not wanting to take it further until she officially ended things with Alcide. Eric would not share her affections in any way. She was his.

"Do you think I should talk to him tonight?" Sookie asked.

"The sooner you talk to him the sooner you will be in my bed" Eric said huskily as his eyes hooded with lust.

"If you keep talking to me like that I'm never going to leave" Sookie warned jokingly.

"Go and return to me" Eric said as he pulled her up with him. He playfully swatted her on the bottom as she walked past him and she shrieked playfully in mock horror. "I've missed that bottom".

"Right back at ya mister" Sookie said as she beamed at Eric.

Eric could not wipe the smile off his face as he watched her leave his office. He leaned on his desk imagining Sookie's naked body pressed up against him before sun up.

A knock interrupted his fantasy and he looked up to see Pam and Kalen waiting for him. "Can I return her to you now?" Pam asked in annoyance.

"What happened?" Eric asked with concern.

"Nothing" Pam responded. "Wolfie here thought she would give me pointers on how to be more efficient".

"I was just trying to help. I'm sorry if I offended you" Kalen said in apology.

"Whatever. Next time just shut up and watch" Pam answered as she turned and slammed the door behind her.

"Sorry Eric, I just hate standing around doing nothing and I wanted to help".

"Don't worry about Pam. You probably had good ideas and she's just pissed she didn't think of them herself" Eric answered.

"Is everything Ok with Sookie?" Kalen asked changing the subject. "Is she still mad at me?"

"She isn't upset with you Kalen".

"Well, I don't think she likes me much".

"She does not know you so it's irrelevant".

"Can you take me back to Alcide's now?" Kalen asked.

"Not yet. Sookie has something to discuss with him and they will require some privacy".

"Oh my god! Is she going to break up with him because of me?" Kalen asked in horror.

"Certainly not. She's breaking up with him because of me" Eric said with a mischievous smile.


	11. Chapter 11

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 11

Alcide stood in stunned silence as he listened to Sookie tearfully explain that she still loved the damn fanger. He felt numb as she apologized for starting a relationship while she still had feelings for Eric. She was rambling about children, aging, and sunlight but he was only half listening. He knew that he should be feeling hurt, angry and upset but all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of relief. His male ego should be taking a hit too but he couldn't muster up the energy to feel jealous. All he could focus on was that this meant days without argument and strife. Days with peace.

Alcide could tell Sookie was waiting for him to protest or get angry but he just continued to stare at her while she continued on with her speech.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she finally demanded as she put her hands on her hips while stifling her tears.

"I want you to be happy darlin' and you and I weren't too good with being happy" he replied honestly.

Sookie's first reaction to the statement was to argue the point but she caught herself realizing that she had successfully ended the relationship without a scene.

"So you are OK with this?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess I am" he answered slowly.

"Is it because of Kalen?" Sookie suddenly demanded as her own jealousy seemed to flair up.

"This has nothing to do with her. You and I couldn't have a civil conversation without fighting long before she showed up" Alcide answered a bit more coolly than he had intended.

"So now that we aren't together are you going to start dating her?" Sookie fired back.

Alcide sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is what I'm talking about Sook. You and me, we just can't seem to talk without tempers flaring".

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do next and you know what? It's not going to be any of your damn business who I date" Alcide answered now trying to get a handle on his own growing anger.

"Fine!" Sookie raged as she pivoted and marched out the door slamming it behind her.

Alcide remained standing in his back hallway for a while longer and then sighed with relief that she had been the one to end it. He headed to his bedroom to get some shut eye. It had been a long day and even longer night and he just wanted to put the day behind him and start fresh tomorrow.

He hastily rid himself of his clothing, tossing them haphazardly into the hamper and climbing naked into his bed. He felt a pang of guilt for not caring about the end of this relationship but his exhaustion overtook him and the guilt drifted away as he fell asleep.

"Time to get you home" Eric announced as he sauntered behind Kalen who was looking over his books.

"You have some outdated accounting practices" she answered not looking up from the spreadsheet.

"We can talk about it another night. Come let's go".

"How do you know they're done?" Kalen asked as she pulled herself away from the numbers.

"Sookie just texted me" Eric replied.

"Are they OK?"

"She did not say but I assume that the wolf will survive" Eric snarked.

"I'm sure he will but it still sucks to be broken up with" Kalen pointed out.

"That it does" Eric said unforuntatly speaking from experience. "Let's get you home".

The pair rode in silence the short distance to Alcide's home. "Tomorrow night you stay with the wolf, I will be occupied" Eric announced as he pulled up the paved driveway.

"Ok. Thanks for everything Eric" Kalen said as she climbed up out of the corvette.

"Do you have enough blood for tomorrow?" Eric asked.

Kalen nodded in response and she turned towards the side door to let herself in. She noted that Eric waited until she was indoors before pulling out of the drive and headed home himself.

Kalen paused in the hallway to see if she could hear Alcide. She cocked her head to the side and could hear him breathing regularly and snoring softly from his bedroom. She smiled to herself and noiselessly walked into the basement to read before the sun pulled her to sleep. She took it as a good sign that Alcide was calm enough to have fallen asleep.

If Kalen was being honest with herself she was growing to care deeply for the wolf who had taken her under his wing. He had become tutor, mentor and friend. She felt a warmness from him that she didn't feel from Eric. Eric certainly had been teaching her a lot too and he was certainly knowledgeable and smart but she didn't feel any deeper connection with him. She could tell he was helping her out of a sense of duty and obligation as the sheriff. It just felt different with Alcide even though he was the pack master.

Kalen couldn't deny that she was happy that Sookie had ended her relationship with Alcide. Especially since Eric reassured her it had nothing to do with her. She would have felt terrible if she had been the wedge to drive a happy couple apart. Knowing that it was because Sookie loved Eric made it much easier for Kalen.

Kalen wasn't willing to jeopardize her friendship with Alcide though so he would definitely need to make the first move to something more and that was a big unknown. She figured he would need time to get over Sookie and then who knows if he even had feelings for her….

Kalen tried to pick up her mystery novel where she had left off but found herself re-reading the same paragraph over and over. She just couldn't stop thinking about Alcide now that he was officially unattached.

She finally gave up reading as the pull of the sun became stronger and imagined herself falling asleep in Alcide's strong, muscular arms.

When Kalen's eyes snapped open for the night she lay in bed for a few moments listening to Alcide. She could hear him typing at his laptop in his office and a smile crossed her face that he was engaging in normal activities.

She quickly showered in the basement bathroom and pulled on yoga pants and a track jacket. No point in getting dressed more than that as they were scheduled to work on self defense tonight.

Kalen cautiously moved up the stairs and headed straight to the office. She knocked lightly even though the door was ajar and waited for Alcide to look up before walking in.

"Hey there" Alcide in surprise looking at his watch. "Didn't realize it was already so late".

Kalen smiled as Alcide saved his work and rose from his desk. "Time for some grub?"

Kalen nodded and followed the tall wolf into the kitchen. "How are you doing?" she asked tentatively.

"Fine?" Alcide replied puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kalen looked confused and started stumbling over her words thinking that perhaps Sookie had chickened out and not broken up with him. "I, I saw Sookie at Fangtasia last night" she finally blurted out uncomfortably.

"Oh" was the only reply.

Kalen silently went about heating her bags of blood cursing herself that she had put her foot in her mouth.

"So Sookie talked to Eric first that she was breaking up with me?" Alcide finally asked.

"I don't know what came first" Kalen lied trying to hopefully soften the blow.

"Doesn't matter really, I'm just curious".

Kalen looked up in surprise to study Alcide's face. He seemed calm and collected. Not troubled in the least.

"So you are OK with it?" Kalen asked.

"Yeah, it hasn't been good with us for a while" Alcide admitted. "Really it's a relief".

Kalen couldn't help the smile the crossed her face. "I'm really glad you are OK!"

Alcide returned the smile before moving to the fridge. "I got some lamb for tonight, hope that's OK?"

"That sounds great but let me cook for you tonight. You've been doing everything for me" Kalen said as she finished the last of the blood.

"No ma'am, you are guest in my house, I do the cooking" Alcide answered playfully.

"Come on Alcide. You really didn't have a choice with me staying her and the least I can do is help out" Kalen protested.

"We'll cook together, how's that?"

"Guess I can live with that but one day you are going to have to let me cook for you" Kalen argued.

"Deal" Alcide said as he extended his hand to hers. Kalen grasped his hand and they shook on it before getting to work on prepping their meal and setting to their training.

Eric awoke with Sookie curled up at his side with her arm flung out across his chest. He smiled in satisfaction as he luxuriated in the scent of her and their love making from the pre-dawn hours. He closed his eyes and remembered how it felt to slip inside her once more. To hear her soft moans as she struggled to keep her eyes open and glued to his as their bodies rocked in perfect unison. He had to keep reminding her to look at him but she was easily lost to the euphoria of the sensations. He thought about the way her head flung back as he brought her to orgasm. And the sweet taste of her blood. He would never get enough of it.

With that, he began to plant soft kisses on his lover's forehead. He moved slowly onto his side so he was facing her in the bed so he could better access her body. He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his fingers and slowly brought his hand down her face, her neck and to its final resting spot on her breast. He caressed her slowly avoiding the nipple trying to rouse her slowly from her sleep. She moaned softly but did not open her eyes and Eric could tell from her heart rate that she was not yet awake.

He brought his mouth up to her luscious breast and began to suck every so gently on her nipple as his hand moved further south. He carefully slipped his hand between her legs and began playing with her clit. He was rewarded by a louder moan as Sookie rolled onto her back. She opened her legs slightly in her sleep and Eric took full advantage of the opportunity. He slid down her body and attached his mouth to her clit. He steadily increased the suction of his sucking, as her heart rate sped up he slid two long fingers inside her quickly finding a new rhythm as he expertly found her g spot. Within moments Sookie's eyes flew open as an intense orgasm overtook her.

Before she was even fully awake, Eric replaced his fingers with his gracious plenty and began a slow but steady pace. "Eric" she murmured as she became fully conscious.

"I love hearing you say my name lover" Eric whispered back as he picked up the pace.

"Eric!" she roared as her second orgasm hit.

"Love it when you scream my name even more" he said as he continued to pound into her.

There would be many more times that he would be graced with hearing her screaming his name that night.


	12. Chapter 12

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 12

"I need to leave you with Pam tonight" Eric stated as they dressed the following evening.

"I don't need a babysitter Eric" Sookie reminded him as she pulled an aqua and blue sundress over her head.

"I would prefer that you not be alone lover".

"I have stuff to do back at my house".

"Pam will meet you there then".

"Pam hates me Eric" she reminded him.

"Irrelevant".

"It's not irrelevant! Besides I don't want her in my house" Sookie said stubbornly.

"Lover, listen to me" Eric said forcefully. "I do not want to be distracted by worrying about you. Please do this for me".

Sookie considered the request seeming to succumb to the word 'please'. "Since you asked so nicely but I'll just go to Fangtasia and read in your office or something".

"That is acceptable. I will let Pam know".

"What are you doing anyway?" Sookie asked as she rummaged in her bag for a book to bring.

"I need to meet with Kalen to continue her training".

"Oh" Sookie replied in a huff.

"Is there a problem lover?"

"I just don't like her".

"Why?"

"I just don't" Sookie added childishly.

"Did you hear something from her?" Eric inquired.

"Nothing, she's like a vamp. I don't get anything from her but the standard vampire void" she answered in annoyance.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about her is all".

Eric chocked it up to female insecurity and continued to get ready without further debate.

"I will be back to retrieve you at Fantasia well before dawn" Eric said with a sexy smirk.

Sookie gave him a weak smile and followed him up stairs.

"Aren't all hybrids supposed to go crazy?" she asked as he warmed up his blood and she ate a bagel.

"Most do but there are some exceptions" Eric explained.

"Are you guys in any danger if she goes nuts while you are with her?"

"Certainly not. A hybrid is no match for my strength and there will be signs for us to look out for long before she would turn violent".

"What kind of signs?"

"Hybrids are rare so there aren't set rules but it is known that most will start off having difficulty concentrating and multitasking, then using poor judgment, having increased aggression and then losing control of their ability to shift. Eventually the hybrid becomes like a feral creature devoid of the ability to reason".

"And Alcide knows that too?" Sookie asked.

"Yes and we are both watching out for early signs just in case".

"How quickly does it happen?"

"For some it could be mere days after a turning, for others months" Eric answered.

"Could it be any longer than that?"

"If the insanity does not set in within six months time I would assume that she will be the rare exception" Eric said as he reached for his car keys.

Sookie continued to pepper him with questions as they road the short distance to Fangtasia. While Eric was pleased that she was concerned for his safety it truly was unnecessary. He reassured her the best he could and then left her to her book.

"Pam, you are to guard her with your life" he instructed his progeny before leaving.

"Yes, yes, I know" Pam answered as she gave him an eye roll.

Eric grabbed her by the neck and raised her five inches of the ground. "You will not disrespect me again Pamela. You WILL guard Sookie. You WILL make her comfortable. You will NOT give her any reason to think that you don't like her. Is that clear?" he bellowed.

Pam weakly nodded as she was unable to move much in her maker's death grip.

Satisfied that his instructions would be followed he released his child. "Do not make me have this conversation with you again Pamela" he warned. "I'm tired of your insolence and disrespect for me and mine".

"Yes master" she replied with her bowed in submission.

Eric sped out of the club and took off into the night not wanting to waste time with the car. The quicker he got to the woods behind the were's home the quicker he would be back to Sookie.

Eric was able to easilylocate the wolf and hybrid's scents and landed noiselessly in the woods.

"Nice of you to join us" Alcide quipped not reacting at all to the large vampire landing in front of him.

"I had a bit of a delay at the club" Eric responded in way of explanation.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Kalen asked as she tried to diffuse the obvious tension between the two men.

"Tonight you will learn to use your new skills to defend yourself" Eric answered.

"We need to figure out tonight if you are stronger in wolf form or as a human" Alcide added.

"Vampire, she's vampire, no longer human" Eric corrected impatiently.

"What should we try first?" Kalen asked ignoring the semantics.

"Run as fast as you can to that tree" Eric said as he pointed to a large fallen tree a football field away.

Kalen looked at Alcide and then zipped off to the tree. She was much quicker than the average human. "She's much faster as a wolf" Alcide commented as Kalen returned.

"Speed is not the only factor to consider" Eric replied.

"What next?" Kalen asked.

"Charge me" Eric ordered.

"What do you mean?" Kalen asked wearily.

"Run at me as hard as you can and try to knock me over".

"I don't think I can do that".

"Why?" Eric asked impatiently.

"I don't want to hurt you".

Eric belly laughed in response. "You will not hurt me, just charge me".

Kalen shook her head again. "Can I try doing something else to show you how strong I am?"

"You need to be comfortable attacking others. You cannot hurt me by just knocking me over. If anything you might be slightly hurt. I'm usual immoveable" Eric joked.

Kalen looked skeptically at Alcide. "Just knock him over, he'll heal in a second if you do end up hurting him somehow".

Kalen nodded and gulped. She closed her eyes to gather herself and then charged Eric with everything she had. The Viking took one step backwards when they collided but that was it. It was Kalen who ended up staggering from the impact and was quickly steadied by Eric.

"Try it in your wolf form" Eric said.

Kalen nodded and moved behind a large tree to shed her clothing. She and Alcide had practice shifting more before Eric had arrived and so she quickly transformed and padded back in her wolf form.

"Charge me now" Eric commanded and this time Kalen wasted no time running full out towards the vampire. In this form she was able to knock Eric to the ground.

Eric lay on his back with the wolf on his chest for a moment before sitting up. Kalen scampered off him and lowered her head in submission.

"Well done" Eric said as he brushed the pine needless from his clothes.

"It is clear that you are faster and stronger in your wolf form" he said to the wolf.

Kalen whined in response and trotted back around the tree to shift back and reclaim her clothes.

When she re-emerged she wasted no time asking her next question, "so what does that mean now?"

"I will teach you how to use your teeth and claws to fight your enemies" Alcide answered.

"I still would like to train you in sword use as well but since you are dominate as a wolf you will learn to shift at will and it will be quicker and more effective for you to do that if threatened" Eric added. "I will leave you to start your training".

"Thanks for your help Eric" he heard Kalen call after him as he launched himself into the night.

Eric was relieved that it was Kalen's wolf nature that was strongest as it meant that his role would be subordinate to Alcide's which then meant more free time with Sookie. He smiled at the thought of his feisty blond waiting for him in his office and soon he found himself landing by the employee entrance to the club.

"How was your evening lover?" he said as he waltzed into his office.

Sookie jumped slightly in surprise but recovered quickly and got to her feet to give her Viking a hug.

"How did it go?" Sookie asked somewhat nervously.

"Well, it would seem that she will need to work more with Alcide going forward than me" Eric replied as he waggled his eye brow at her.

"Okie dokie" Sookie replied slowly.

"What did you do all evening lover?"

"I just read my romance book".

"Did Pam behave herself?"

"She checked in on me a few times and brought me food" Sookie replied.

"Yes, and did she behave?"

"She was polite" Sookie answered cryptically.

Eric growled in response knowing that Pam was probably bitchy towards Sookie but that Sookie didn't want to throw her under the bus, so to speak.

"She was fine Eric. She did what you asked" Sookie said as she tried to protect Pam.

Eric reeled in his anger at his progeny and knew that their next conversation would be about her attitude towards Sookie. For the moment though all he wanted to do was get Sookie back into his bed.

"Let's go lover, it's time for us to recreate some scenes from your novel".

Eric whipped Sookie into his arms and used his vampire speed to get her into his car. She giggled as he peeled out of the parking lot and maneuvered into the light traffic.

"Tell me what the hero of the book was like" Eric asked sexily as he drove at break neck speed.

"He was tall, blond and built. The description sounded a lot like you" she teased.

"And how did he ravish the heroine?"

"Not anywhere as thoroughly as you would have".

Eric could smell Sookie's arousal as they bantered and he felt his own pants tightening painfully.

As he pushed the gas pedal even further down he felt Sookie's hand on his upper thigh. "Careful lover" he growled as he fought to concentrate on the road.

"Is there a problem Eric?" Sookie asked trying to sound innocent as she unzipped his jeans and reached in to free his member.

Eric growled even louder as she began to stroke him. He was going to have a struggle containing himself at the rate she was touching him.

"Come for me lover" she whispered echoing the words he had used many times with her.

Eric forced himself to keep his eyes on the road and not throw his head back in ecstasy . He didn't remember the ride back to his home being so damn long.

Finally after fighting the urge to come all over himself he pulled the 'vette into the driveway. He was out of the car in the blink of an eye and had Sookie on her back on the lawn with her panties in shreds. He buried himself to the hilt in her wetness and came almost instantaneously with a roar into the quiet night.

"Now it's your turn lover" he grinned sexily.


	13. Chapter 13

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 13

"I can't believe that fucking backwater hick is back in the goddamn picture" Pam yelled as she closed down the bar for the night with Ginger.

"I'm sorry honey" Ginger cooed in a sad attempt at comforting the blond vampiress.

"I don't need your sympathy" Pam snapped. "I'm just sick of Eric's shit when it comes to that bitch. I'm fucking done playing second fiddle to that gash in her cheap ass polyester dress".

"What are you going to do?" Ginger asked worriedly.

"I should fucking leave is what I should do and let him figure out how to manage the damn club, the fucking king and still finding time to get laid".

"Please don't leave Pam!" Ginger cried.

"Don't worry about it sugar" Pam sing songed as she began to formulate a plan.  
"It's going to be just fine" she reassured the ditzy waitress as she turned and glamoured her to forget the entire conversation.

"Where the hell is Pam!" Eric bellowed as he raced to the club with Sookie beside him.

He had received a frantic call from Ginger that Pam was no where to be found and that he was needed to open the club. The call had interrupted a most enjoyable round of sex with Sookie and he was furious. All his attempts to reach Pam had failed and he was forced to dress and go to the club himself. After the unfortunate incident with Long Shadow he didn't trust anyone to open the register and get the cash from the safe but Pam.

"Could she be hurt Eric?" Sookie asked.

"I would have felt it through the bond" Eric growled.

"Well can you locate her then?"

"Don't you think I tried that?" he snapped back. "She's shut down her end of the bond and isn't responding to the maker's call".

"Is she pissed that you made her baby sit me last night?"

"She's going to be very, very sorry if she thinks this is some kind of payback!" Eric yelled.

"Mother fucker!" he yelled as he realized that he had squeezed the steering wheel so tightly in his rage that he had cracked it.

"Calm down honey, we'll find her" Sookie said softly trying to sooth the furious Viking.

"I don't want to fucking calm down. I want to find Pam so I can fucking kill her".

"Come on Eric, she's just probably upset that we're back together. You know she can't stand me".

"And she is my child and it is her place to obey me and not play games!"

"Maybe she just needs some time away to cool down".

"Then she should have asked me for a fucking vacation!"

Eric peeled into his spot and slammed the door so hard that he cracked the paint. "Gods be damned!" he yelled so loud that he scared the fang bangers that were gathering to move up to the front of the building to queue.

Sookie kept a safe distance between herself and Eric not wanting to risk his ire.

Eric marched straight into the bar area to find Ginger panicking but trying her best to direct the rest of the staff.

"Get ready to open!" Eric bellowed as he moved to unlock the register. "Can you man the register for the night?" he asked Sookie who nodded vigorously and immediately went behind the bar.

Eric disappeared but quickly returned with petty cash for change along with a tight Fangtasia shirt that he ordered Sookie to change into. Sookie didn't waste any time following his directions and was ready to go when the doors opened.

Eric grumpily sat on his thrown trying to catch up on emails on his smart phone and putting out feelers for Pam. He contacted her old nest mates in Illinois and Minnesota where she had lived when he had released her decades ago but no one had seen or heard from her.

As the hours passed and it seemed like Pam had dropped off the face of the earth, Eric was at his breaking point. He closed his eyes and tried to center himself and think through this rationally.

He put in a call to Air Annubis to see if he could track Pam that way but again it was a dead end. He would need to go by her home before dawn to see if he could gain any clues there.

His cell phone buzzed in his hand. Finally he thought, she damn well better have a the mother of all explanations or she was going to punished the likes she could never imagine.

"Fuck!" he yelled out loud causing a woman dancing near the throne to drop her drink which splattered all over the floor and sent glass flying.

"Clean this shit up!" he screamed at Ginger as he retreated into his office to reply to the king's text. He had forgotten that he was scheduled to be at the king's mansion.

"Trouble at the club. Pam is AWOL" he typed thinking that Bill might be able to help him.

His phone rang moments later. Unfortunately Bill had no information on Pam's disappearing act but offered to assist in the search since they really couldn't rule out foul play. Eric didn't bother correcting him but he knew that he would have felt Pam's fear if something had been amiss but if Bill thought there was a danger than he would be more willing to allocate resources to the search. Then Eric could torture her himself.

Bill offered to relieve Eric of his duties to him until Pam was found which would help greatly but he was already prepared to close the club for a week under the guise of a renovation as this would take his full attention.

Eric left his office when he was done with the king and went to inform the staff that they would be closing early tonight. He gave the order for last call and waited for Sookie to close out for the night, took the money from her to put in the safe and then they drove to Pam's home.

Pam lived in an upscale suburb of Shreveport where her mini van/soccer mom image fit right in. Her house was a sprawling brick ranch and the interior was decorated in soft pastels and looked like something out of Southern Living magazine. Every room was perfect and Sookie looked around in awe finally noticing that Eric had disappeared.

"Eric?" she called out as she moved in and out of the lovely rooms.

"In the basement, door is off the kitchen" Eric's muffled voice replied.

Sookie easily located the large kitchen and found the hallway with the open door leading down a stairwell. She carefully moved down the dimly lit steps and was shocked to find another bright and airy space that mimicked the feel of the upstairs spaces. She followed the corridor to a pair of French doors painted in a crisp white that had been thrown open. Eric was tearing apart the drawers looking for a clue and strewing her garments all over the room in shards.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed as she took in the destruction before her.

"I'm going to kill her and this is just a small taste of the punishment that will await her when I get my hands on her" Eric fumed as he moved to the massive walk in closet and began decimating rack after rack of designer clothing.

"Eric, she'll never be loyal to you again if you do this" Sookie protested.

"She has already proven her disloyalty!"

"Eric, don't do anything that will make it harder to bring you two back together. She's your child!" Sookie begged.

Eric growled in response and continued on his rampage.

Sookie stood in a corner of the room watching fragments of fabrics flying through the room unsure of what to do or say next. She hugged her arms around her body distraught at how vengeful Eric was being.

Suddenly she felt a whoosh of air and knew that Eric had vamped out of the room. Within seconds she could hear him upstairs and she tentatively retraced her steps giving a final glance at the disaster that Eric had left in his wake.

She found Eric in a room that was clearly Pam's office. He was sitting at her dainty desk going through her laptop files.

"Do you want me to go through these papers?" Sookie asked quietly wanting to be helpful.

Eric grunted and nodded and continued to pour over the computer.

Sookie reached for the stack of papers only to find that they were invoices for the club and resumes for potential new hires. No clues as to where she could have disappeared to.

"Did you find anything?" Sookie asked tentatively.

"Not a goddamn thing!" Eric yelled in frustration. "I'm going to try her phone records next".

"You can access that?" Sookie asked.

"It's my fucking account" Eric said with the first smile Sookie had seen since that first call from Ginger.

"Why are you smiling?" Sookie questioned.

Eric waved the question off as he already had his phone up to his ear and was digging his wallet out of his pocket.

Sookie quickly realized why he was smiling as he cancelled all of Pam's credit cards.

He finished his calls with a satisfied smirk. "Now lets see how far she gets without those" Eric said smugly.

"Maybe you should just apologize to her Eric" Sookie suggested. "You catch more flies with honey".

"I have nothing to apologize for!" Eric yelled stubbornly. "She is my child and she is to obey ME".

"Eric" Sookie began but Eric cut her off. "Enough. You do not know of vampire society. Human rules do not apply!"

"I know as much as you try to hide it, y'all still have feelings" Sookie yelled back finally getting sick of Eric's attitude.

"She still must obey me!" Eric bellowed as he brought down his fist on Pam's dainty desk shattering it easily.

"You are acting like a child!" Sookie shouted.

"You would prefer to me to appear weak and whipped?" Eric growled through clenched teeth.

"I would prefer for you to act like you actual care about your child, which I know you do by the way".

"Her behavior is completely unacceptable".

"She's probably feeling like you are going to blow her off again now that we're back together".

"That is not an excuse to disappear!" Eric yelled in exasperation.

"I agree that running away from home is not a good idea but maybe she didn't feel like she had any other way of making her point".

"Stop defending her! She had done nothing to earn this from you".

"She is your child, an extension of yourself" Sookie answered calmly. "She's obviously hurting".

"She should have come to me!"

"You haven't been very accessible" Sookie pointed out.

"I'm still going to kill her" Eric said with a bit more softness in his tone.

"Let's find her first and then worry about killing her later" Sookie joked as she reached out to put her hand on Eric's shoulder.

"We better get home, there isn't much time left" Sookie pointed out as she moved closer to him and took his hand finally comfortable to trust that he wouldn't break her fingers inadvertently.

"We will resume searching for clues tomorrow" Eric said as he surveyed the damage he had done to Pam's office.

He shook his head feeling uncomfortable with the sudden onset of guilt that was sweeping through him.


	14. Chapter 14

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 14

Eric lay in his bed staring at the ceiling waiting for the sun to set so he could resume his search for his progeny. He had been up for a few minutes trying to plan his strategy for the night. He would start with the phone records as he had run out of time before the last sun rise. From there he wasn't sure where to turn next and he hated not having a plan.

He looked over at Sookie who was still sound asleep. He left her in bed and went to shower and dress. There was no time for pleasantries this evening.

He sighed as he sped through his shower, toweled off and threw on a pair of track pants and a lose fitting t-shirt. He left his bed chamber barefooted and went to his small bar area and pulled a blood out of the wine fridge and tossed it in the microwave.

With the warmed blood in hand he went to his basement office to start the search of the phone records. He closed his eyes in frustration when he saw that there had been no calls made from Pam's phone for the past 48 hours. She must be using a disposable phone.

Eric quickly accessed his bank records and found a huge ATM withdrawal from the unit inside Fangtasia also from 48 hours ago. She was using cash so she couldn't be tracked. Eric could feel his rage building again but consciously worked on calming himself so he wouldn't destroy any of his own belongings.

"Did you find anything new" Sookie asked from his doorway. She stood in her bathrobe sipping a mug of coffee.

"Just that she's using cash and probably a disposable phone" Eric replied heavily.

"Maybe we just need to give her some time Eric".

Eric nodded knowing that he didn't have many options left to him at this point. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Do you need to go to Bill's tonight?" Sookie asked.

"No, I told him I would be spending the night searching for Pam".

"What do you want to do instead?" Sookie said hopefully.

"I want to go back to Pam's and clean up".

Sookie smiled at the softness in his voice. "I think that sounds like a good idea".

"I'm not replacing anything though. That can be part of her punishment" Eric added with a snarl.

Sookie rolled her eyes and went to change.

Eric was watching her disappear down the hallway when his phone rang.

"Northman" he barked into the phone.

"It's Alcide, we have a problem".

"Shit, what now" Eric replied in exasperation.

"It's Kalen, she has been injured" the wolf replied as his voice cracked.

"How bad?"

"Bad".

"Where is she?"

"My house".

"I'm on my way".

Sookie came back in wearing jeans and tank top and her hair in a pony tail.

"Come, we are going to the wolf's".

"Why?"

"Kalen has been injured".

"Why do you have to go" Sookie whined.

"She is still under my protection and is still my responsibility. If you don't want to come, stay" Eric stated with irritation.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Sookie muttered as she followed Eric up the stairs and into the garage.

They sped off into the darkening night, neither speaking.

Eric barely had the car parked when he flew up to Alcide's front door and gave a loud knock. Alcide appeared moments later and invited the vampire into his home. Sookie followed silently noting that Alcide didn't look good. He had circles under his eyes and deep lines etched in his forehead.

"What happened?" Eric barked.

"From what I could piece together one of the Marcus' old cronies got word that Kalen was a hybrid and stalked her last night".

"Where the hell were you?"

"I had an emergency at a job site and Kalen went out on her own".

Eric growled in response as he followed the wolf into the basement. He had to stop himself from physically gasping when he caught his first glimpse of Kalen. There was a deep gash across her face that was not healing and her hair was matted with blood. Her body was covered by a sheet which had a growing blood stain spreading through the fibers. Sookie however could not contain her horror at the sight and quickly ran to the bathroom across the hall and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"When did you find her?" Eric asked as he knelt by the bedside to get a closer look at Kalen's injuries.

"Right before I called you" Alcide answered nervously. "Why isn't she healing?"

"I'm not sure. When is the last time she fed?"

"I don't know, I wasn't here!"

"Go see if there are any bags of blood and bring them" Eric commanded as he ripped open his wrist and brought it to Kalen's mouth. He had to force open her lips and massage her throat to force his blood into her.

"Is that really necessary?" Alcide asked in revulsion when he returned with six bags of blood.

"If you want her to live it is" Eric replied as he took inventory of the bags. "She most likely did not feed before shifting".

Eric reopened his wrist three more times and then forced the bagged blood into Kalen who was slowly regaining some color in her face.

"She looks better" Alcide noted with relief.

Eric felt the same relief for the little hybrid who was starting to stir as her wounds knitted back together.

When her eyes snapped open Alcide was instantly on the other side of her bed reaching for her hand. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit but at least I'm alive" she whispered.

"That's thanks to Eric" Alcide reluctantly admitted.

"Thanks" she whispered as she looked at Eric.

"Why the hell did you go out by yourself" Eric asked softly trying to keep the anger and frustration out of his voice.

"I've been practicing shifting and the woods behind the house have always been empty and safe" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Eric did not want to cause her any further distress so said nothing.

"Next time wait for me hon" Alcide said tenderly.

She nodded in replied and took a deep breath that clearly still caused her some pain.

"What are we going to do about the body?" she asked.

"What body?" Alcide and Eric asked in unison.

"The body of the were that attacked me".

"I'm confused" Alcide said puzzled. "What do you mean by 'body'?"

"I'm pretty sure I killed him" Kalen said nervously.

"You killed a full blooded were?" Alcide asked with shock and pride.

"I think so".

"I'll go out and check for the body" Alcide said as he rose. "Can you stay with her?" he asked of Eric.

"Of course".

Alcide nodded to Sookie who was still looking green around the gills but said nothing as he brushed passed her.

"Get me a basin of water and a towel" Eric commanded of Sookie who did as she was told.

"Sorry to drag you all the way out here" Kalen said.

Eric shook his head and said nothing as he carefully looked at her face for any traces of a scar.

"How do you feel now?" Eric asked.

"A little sore but OK".

Sookie returned with the water and towel and Eric promptly took it from her and began to wash the blood from Kalen's face.

"Why don't I just go take a shower Eric? It's going to take forever to get all the blood off like this" Kalen pointed out.

"Are you feeling strong enough?"

"I think so" she replied as she attempted to sit up slowly and cautiously. Once Kalen was in a sitting position she carefully swung her legs off the side of the bed and rose from the bed bringing the bloody sheet with her.

"I'm good" she announced as she left bloody foot print on the floor on the way to the bathroom.

Eric sighed as he looked at the bloody bed. He was relieved that Kalen was healed but questioning her decision to shift alone. He hoped this wasn't the beginning of a mental decline and just a stupid error in judgment.

"Where is she?" Alcide asked in a panic when he reappeared and saw the empty bed.

"In the shower" Sookie answered.

Alcide glared at the blond but turned his attention back to Eric. "She did kill him. I found the body about a mile away. He must have tried to crawl out of the woods and bled out along the way".

"What did you do with the body?" Eric asked.

"Weighed it down and threw it to the gators in the swamp further into the woods. Waited until I was sure the gators got it before leaving" Alcide added.

"I'm impressed she was able to take out a full grown were already" Eric stated.

"Me too" Alcide said. "She really did a number on him. Missing eye ball and super deep wounds on his neck, chest and thigh. Looked like she was going for all the major arteries in her attack".

"Good girl. She obviously remembered what I taught her" Eric said proudly.

"I told her the same thing" Alcide retorted as he stared Eric down.

"You are fighting over who taught her to kill a man?" Sookie asked in disgust.

"Obviously it was a skill that saved her life" Eric pointed out.

"Whatever, it's crazy that you guys are fighting about it".

"What are they fighting about?" Kalen asked as she emerged from the bathroom in sleep shorts and tank top, looking clean and fresh. She was towel drying her hair as she stopped in the hall next to Sookie.

"Over who taught you how to kill someone" Sookie answered.

"Did you find the body?" Kalen asked seriously ignoring Sookie's remark.

Alcide nodded and filled her in. "I'm so glad you are OK" he said with a smile.

"I think it's time for us to go" Sookie said impatiently as she glared at Alcide who was looking at Kalen with relief.

Eric rose slowly studying Kalen himself. "I will have more blood delivered to you. You will need to feed a bit more for the next few days".

"Thanks again Eric" Kalen said with a grateful smile.

Eric nodded and took Sookie by the hand and led her out of the house.

"My ass he isn't fucking her" Sookie mumbled after Eric had started the engine.

"So what if he is? You are fucking me aren't you" Eric said not thrilled with the jealousy he was hearing in Sookie's tone.

He was rewarded for his crass choice of words with a slap on the arm. "Eric Northman, you will not use that language to describe what we have" Sookie admonished.

Eric rolled his eyes but said nothing. He was irritated that she would care at all who the wolf was burying his cock into when she had him. Not to mention that he didn't smell the wolf's scent on her. AND, he still didn't have a fucking clue where Pam was!


	15. Chapter 15

The Rediscovered Ally

A/N Thanks for your patience while I worked on getting logged back into the community! Also thanks for the story alerts and reviews! They mean so much!

Chapter 15

"Are you sure you're OK?" Alcide asked nervously looking Kalen up and down searching for any lingering signs of injury.

"Really Alcide, I feel fine" Kalen insisted.

Alcide sighed and drew Kalen into a hug. "I thought you were going to die" he whispered.

Kalen leaning into his arms enjoying the security of being surrounded by his massive frame.

"Please promise me that you won't go out alone again" Alcide begged.

"Never, I promise" Kalen answered into his chest. "How do you think they found out about me?" she added in a small voice.

Alcide pulled away slightly so he could make eye contact and frowned. "That we need to figure out".

"Do you think there are others that might know?" Kalen asked nervously.

"We have to assume that to be true".

"How do you think he found out?"

"You do smell slightly different and someone who had a keen sense of smell might have gotten curious".

"What should we do?"

"I'll put feelers out and see if I pick up on any rumors that might be floating but in the mean time I'm calling a pack meeting. I didn't recognize the guy that attacked you and I want to be sure that everyone local knows that you are under my protection but that you didn't need it because you took him down on your own".

"Won't that make it even worse?"

"I want to make it clear to everyone that you are anything but an easy target. The fact that you took out a full grown were by yourself speaks volumes" Alcide assured her.

"But I almost died myself!"

"We'll leave that part out doll. Trust me on this, I know how weres think".

Kalen nodded but continued to look very worried. Alcide caught on to her distress and hugged her once again.

"Can you stay with me for a while tonight?" Kalen whispered.

"Definitely doll" he answered and tightened his hold on her.

Kalen smiled up at Alcide, "thank you".

"Lets get you to bed, the sun has to be coming up really soon".

"Oh my god!" Kalen yelled as she finally took stock of the bed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Doll, it wasn't your fault. It's not a big deal. I'll bring down another mattress for you".

Kalen stood staring at the bloody, ruined bed. Alcide left presumably to get the other mattress and Kalen allowed herself to sink to the floor and succumb to her emotions.

When Alcide returned he found her hugging her knees and rocking herself slowly as tears ran down her face. He leaned the large mattress against the wall and sat down beside her and pulled her to him. He didn't say anything but rubbed her back and allowed her emotions to flow. When her tears slowed he finally rose and switched out the mattresses. He had brought fresh linens and pillows as well and quickly remade the bed.

"I'll be right back" Alcide announced to Kalen who was still seated on the floor but in better control. He grabbed the ruined mattress and linens and brought them straight into the garage to be disposed of the next day. When he returned she was in the bed staring at the door. Alcide strode to the empty side and immediately climbed in and put his arms back around Kalen. She allowed herself to be pulled to her day death securely in his arms.

Alcide closed his eyes as well and tried to block out the horrifying events of the evening. He took in Kalen's scent and listened to the steady beat of her heart. She really was more were than vamp and Alcide found himself smiling at the thought.

He pushed the thought out of his mind that he had almost lost this smart, vibrant woman who he was enjoying so very much. He focused instead on the feel of having her so close and found himself succumbing to his own fatigue.

Eric awoke to find Sookie fully dressed and pacing in front of the foot of his bed.

"What is wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to wake up" she lied.

"Do not lie to me Sookie, I have had your blood" Eric reminded her impatiently.

"It's nothing really, I just hate how Alcide was so self righteous with me about Kalen and they are clearly together" she fumed.

Eric sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. He shut his eyes and through clenched teeth said, "I will not discuss the were and who he is or is not bedding. This is not our concern".

"He was with ME and tried to make ME feel bad for being jealous and well, you saw the way he was looking at her!" she yelled.

"He has not bedded Kalen I assure you" Eric said with frustration as he rose from the bed to dress and giving Sookie a pointed look.

"You can smell that with weres too?" Sookie asked wide eyed.

"Of course, they just smell worse".

"Why the hell didn't you tell me last night?"

"Why the hell do care so much?" Eric challenged.

"I don't, it's just a matter of principal" Sookie said a bit more softly.

Eric darted in front of her with vampire speed and brought her chin up with one finger so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I do not want to hear another word about the wolf and who he is or is not fucking. You. Are. Mine." Eric said forcefully.

"Are you jealous?" Sookie asked playfully.

"You are mine" Eric repeated as he rubbed his body as he hugged her closer to him. She reached up and kissed Eric on the chin and relaxed into his arms. "No more talk about Alcide, I promise" she whispered trying to get a handle on her injured pride and shove those feelings to the side.

"Good, not we must turn our attention back to finding Pam".

"Are we going to go back to her house?"

"Yes, I will arrange for a cleaning crew and I want to continue searching more thoroughly" Eric said as he reached for a bottle of blood since clearly Sookie was in no mood to be fed upon.

Eric made the call to the service they always used and made arrangements to let them into Pam's home within the hour.

"What are we going to look for tonight?" Sookie asked.

"I want to go through her safe to see if she took her passport" Eric answered. "In my rage I didn't think of that earlier. There may also be other clues in her safe as well".

"Were any of her clothes missing?"

"Impossible to tell with the amount of clothing she has" Eric said as he shook his head. "Let's continue this conversation en route to the house".

Sookie hastily made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and ate it quickly on the way to the 'vette knowing that Eric did not like her eating in his baby.

They rode the first few miles in silence as Sookie continued to work on chewing the last giant bite of her sandwich and Eric was reviewing where else he could check for clues.

"Do you think Nora might know where Pam is?" Sookie asked once she finally swallowed the last of her sandwich.

Eric didn't answer directly but whipped out his cell phone and pulled Nora's number out of his contacts and placed the call. He swore when it went directly to voice mail. He left a cryptic message just requesting she call back as quickly as possible.

"Could Pam have gone to Europe to stay with her?"

"It's possible. They did seem to bond and she is our only living vampire relative that remains" Eric conceded with sadness.

They pulled up to Pam's house just ahead of the cleaning crew. Eric unlocked the door, gave instructions to the crew and took Sookie back into Pam's office to unlock her safe. Eric quickly entered the 12 digit code and was met by an error message.

"Damn it she changed her code!" he bellowed as he attempted to tear the entire unit from the wall.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed, "You are cracking the wall!"

Eric felt plaster raining down on him but he did not stop until there was a gaping hole in the wall and the safe was at his feet on the floor. From there he made easy work of ripping the metal box apart.

Eric was rewarded for his hard work with the contents of a destroyed and very empty box.

"She took her passports" he whispered. "All of them".

"What do you mean 'all of them'? Don't people just have one passport?"

Eric rolled his eyes at Sookie, "not vampires".

"Well what does it mean that she took them all" Sookie asked.

"It means she was planning on being gone or a very long time". With that Eric sat on the ground and cradled his head in his hands.

Sookie sank down next to him and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. "We just need to figure out a way to get a message to her that you miss her and want her home".

"I'm going to kill her" Eric muttered.

"No you aren't Eric. You are going to make her understand that there is room in your life for both of us and that no matter what, she is still your child and you will love her unconditionally" Sookie admonished.

"What she did is unacceptable" Eric insisted angrily.

"She's hurt Eric. She thinks you are going to cast her aside".

"Her actions are inexcusable" he said stubbornly.

"Do you want her back or not?" Sookie demanded as she rose and put her hands on her hips to glare down at the vampire.

"Of course I want her back" Eric whispered.

"Then start acting like it mister!" Sookie yelled.

"Pam loves you, she thinks she's being replaced by me and yes, she acted irrationally but don't make it worse by acting like a cold hearted dick" Sookie said not mincing her words.

Eric sighed and leaned back into the destroyed wall. "Now we need to figure out a way to reach her".

"Maybe Nora will know where she is or at least be able to get a message to her".

"If Nora calls back" Eric reminded her.

"If she doesn't call you back, then you call her and leave her a long message explaining that you need to reach Pam to apologize or to at least get a message to her" Sookie said.

Eric growled at the thought of having to admit to his sister that he fucked up so badly with Pam but he also knew that this was the only option he had right now.

"Let's start cleaning up in here and give Nora a bit to call you back" Sookie suggested.

Eric glanced at his watch only now realizing that with the time change, Nora would still be in her day death. He really was losing it if he couldn't even remember simple time zones. "They still have 4 hours until sunset" he told Sookie.

"Oh yeah" Sookie said having clearly forgotten as well.

"I will wait until close to sun rise here and if she has not yet called back I will call and leave the detailed message" Eric announced.

"Good, lets get to work and clean up this mess".

They worked until close to 4 am and Eric surveyed their work and that of the crew. There was no evidence remaining of tornado Eric's rampage other than the empty closet and dresser drawers. Even the safe and the wall had been repaired.

Unfortunately Nora had not called back and Eric was forced to swallow his pride and leave another message for her. He basically begged her to get a message to Pam for him and just to call to assure him of her safety. He ended the call feeling even more ashamed.


	16. Chapter 16

The Rediscovery Ally

Chapter 16

Alcide bolted down the stairs as Kalen's screams echoed in his head. He threw open her bedroom door to find her sobbing blood tears and clutching her pillow tightly to her chest. Alcide quickly climbed into the bed and wrapped her in his arms as she continued to cry.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly as he tried to soothe her.

He felt Kalen nod into his chest and he allowed himself to relax. A nightmare he could deal with it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered into her hair as he rocked her.

"It was horrible" she choked. "You took to me your meeting and everyone wanted to kill me. They killed you and then started chasing me down".

"Doll that isn't going to happen" Alcide reassured her.

"I know it was just a dream but it was so vivid".

"You've been through a lot, I'm sure your mind is on overload".

Kalen fell silent as she tried to calm herself and rationalize the terror from the nightmare away. "Shit I got blood on your shirt" she muttered as she pulled away from Alcide.

"It's OK Doll, I'm getting used to it" Alcide joked.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. Give me your shirt!" Kalen stated forcefully. "Now!" she added when he didn't move fast enough.

Alcide smirked at her and pulled his tight fitting t-shirt over his head exposing his chiseled and tan chest.

"Thank you" Kalen said as she strode out of the room and up the stairs into the laundry room. Alcide followed her into the small but bright room. "Detergents are under the sink" he added helpfully as he leaned against the wall and watched Kalen run the shirt under cold water in the utility sink. She rummage through the cabinet and as she bent over in her shorts, Alcide couldn't help but admire the curve of her bottom as it met her upper thighs. He forced himself to look away and stop staring as she continued to pull out bottles.

Kalen rose after finding the bleach and poured a capful into the sink under the still running water. She began scrubbing the stain as Alcide silently continued to admire her beautiful body, this time focusing on her hair that was trailing down her back.

"Is the pack meeting going to be tonight?" Kalen asked without looking up from her task.

"Yep, scheduled for midnight so we have some time".

"Do I need to be there?" Kalen asked allowing some worry to slip into her voice.

"I'd like for you to come. I think we'll be able to make our point more strongly if you are with us".

"Us?" Kalen asked finally turning around and letting the white shirt soak.

"Eric will be joining us as your vampire mentor".

"Oh, when did that all get worked out?" Kalen asked as she wiped her wet hands on her shorts.

"I emailed him this morning to let him know my plan and a bit before you woke up he texted that he would meet us there".

"Did you already put your feelers out?" Kalen inquired as she began to nervously ring her hands.

"Yeah but so far I'm coming up empty. Eric said he would start having his people nose around too".

Kalen nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Don't worry Doll, we'll get this figured out, I promise" Alcide said softly. He moved to draw her into another hug and she immediately responded by squeezing him back.

"Thanks" he heard Kalen whisper into his chest.

"You need to stop thanking me Doll" he whispered.

"You've just done so much for me. I never would have made it on my own" she said emotionally.

"I like having you here" Alcide finally admitted.

The comment caught Kalen by surprise and she pulled away enough to look up at Alcide. "You do?" she asked sheepishly.

Alcide beamed at her. "Yeah, I do. You are smart, and easy to talk to, and cute as hell".

Kalen blushed slightly at the compliment. "You think I'm cute?"

Alcide picked her up with ease so that they were eye to eye. "I think you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen" and with that he planted a soft kiss on her lips not wanting to push her too quickly.

Kalen immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back passionately.

Alcide's heart soared as he felt her body responding to his. He switched his hold on her so she was now cradled bridal style in his arms but he didn't break the kiss. He paused to come up for air and in that moment Kalen buried her face in his neck. "That was so nice" she murmured almost to herself and Alcide couldn't help but agree not worrying at all about her vampire side possibly taking over.

Alcide was almost desperate to carry her to his bed but he knew that after her attack she would not be ready and he didn't want to rush this. Instead he forced himself to kiss her once more and gently put her back down. She swayed slightly before regaining her balanced and smiled brightly up at him.

"We better think about getting ready" he said as he draped his arm casually around her shoulders not wanting to break the contact just yet.

"I guess we should" Kalen echoed as she leaned into his shoulder with a smile lighting up her face.

"What time are we leaving?" Kalen asked trying to get her mind back to the task at hand.

"I'd like to leave by 11:00 so we are there early. I have an office that we can wait in but still monitor the coming and goings into the werehouse".

"Ok, well, I better get moving then" Kalen said ruefully.

Alcide let his arm slip off her shoulder as she began to walk out of the laundry room but he took her hand until they were at the foot of the stairs. "I'll be quick" Kalen said as she stood on tip toe and Alcide followed her lead and bent down to kiss her again.

"But why do you have to go?" Sookie whined.

"Because she is under my protection as well. We must assume that the weres know that she is a hybrid so getting it out in the open and being clear who they will be up against is an important show of strength" Eric replied as he tried to keep a hold of his patience which was already wearing thin.

He had no word from Nora and he was frustrated with the now growing concern that Pam was still missing and had not made any contact. Each night now he tested their bond often to see if he could feel anything but she was still closing her end down. He didn't want to be distracted by the situation with Kalen right now but he knew in this he had no choice.

A show of unity with the pack master tonight would hopefully ensure more peaceful nights going forward. Plus there was nothing that he could do to expedient Pam's return. At least this meeting would give him something else to focus on tonight.

"Well, can I come with you then?" Sookie said pulling him from his thoughts.

"That would not be prudent" Eric answered as he pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and chose a button down burgundy colored dress shirt.

"Why not?" Sookie demanded and Eric could just see her stomping her foot impudently behind him.

"It would make Alcide look weak to have you seen with me. We need to show strength tonight above all".

"That's ridiculous" Sookie yelled.

Eric composed himself before turning to Sookie who was greatly trying his patience. "It is the way of the weres".

Eric didn't wait for her to start arguing with him again and strode into the kitchen to heat a blood.

"You don't want to feed from me?" Sookie asked in surprise and hurt.

"I don't have time to do it properly" Eric said purposefully seductively with a wag of his eyebrow.

Sookie didn't answer but sat down with a huff on one of the chairs by the table. "What time do you expect to be back?"

"I don't expect it to take long so I should be back by 1:30".

"What are we going to do next to find Pam?"

"We wait to hear from Nora. I'm convinced that it is not a coincident that they are both silent" Eric said as he gulped down the contents of the bottle.

"What if something happened to both of them?" Sookie asked. "They are the only vampire family you had left".

"I would have felt something Sookie" Eric said emphatically.

"Do you know any of Nora's friends that you can call?"

"I will check in with my contact with the AVL and see if he's heard from her recently".

Eric whipped out his phone and sent a quick text. Within moments he had the reply he expected that Nora had been on a conference call just that evening. He simply handed the phone to Sookie so she could read the message herself.

Sookie sighed loudly but clearly conceded his point. "I guess I'll just read until you get back".

Eric kissed her gently on the top of the head, retrieved his keys and went to the garage to climb into the 'vette. He peeled out of the garage the moment the door was raised high enough for the car to slip beneath it and headed out to the warehouse that Alcide had directed him to.

He pulled behind the dark building at 11:15. He wanted to arrive early so that he could make his entrance with Alcide and Kalen so they could present themselves as an united front. He was pleased to see Alcide's truck already in the lot but no other vehicles.

He found the exterior door unlocked and he strode in letting his nose lead him to Alcide. He didn't need an invitation as it was a public space so he followed the were's scent down a dingy cinderblock hallway to the left of the door and to a small office. He knocked on the door and then just walked in.

Alcide and Kalen were huddled together on a small couch. Kalen was resting her head on the large wolf's shoulder and Eric frowned at the sight.

"Are you not well?" he asked.

"I'm OK Eric, thanks" Kalen answered as she moved herself to the other side of the couch which didn't domuch to lessen the intimacy since the piece of furniture was so small that their legs were still touching.

"She's still a bit shaken up" Alcide added. Eric didn't miss that he squeezed Kalen's hand.

"Let us do the talking tonight" Eric requested of Kalen.

"I wouldn't have a clue what to say anyway" Kalen responded quietly.

"Just make sure you are making eye contact with people and not looking away. You need to appear strong and confident even you don't feel it" Eric added.

"We'll be right with you Doll, it's going to go great" Alcide said reassuringly.

"I hope you guys are right. I just don't have a good feeling about this".


	17. Chapter 17

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 17

Kalen followed closely behind Alcide and Eric as they walked down the dark hallway into the large, cavernous warehouse space where the rest of the pack was waiting. She didn't want to put too much distance between herself and the men as she felt her nerves ratcheting up even more which she didn't think possible.

Alcide and Eric both seemed very confident but Kalen was shaking on the inside. The half hour spent in the cramped office watching the surveillance cameras had frazzled her even more. There were over forty weres in the pack and if they banded together, they could easily take the three of them down.

Kalen could hear the buzzing of conversation as the pack waited for their leader and so far she didn't hear anyone guess the nature of the meeting correctly.

When Alcide entered into the room with Eric at his side the room quieted immediately. Alcide quickly side stepped and pulled Kalen between himself and Eric. Kalen felt dwarfed by the two giant men on either side of her but remembered what they had told her and put her game face on. She knew she had to appear like she really belonged there and was 100% confident in her strength. She straighten herself, steeled her features and glared at the room fixating her gaze.

"Thanks for coming tonight on such short notice" Alcide said loudly ensuring that all would hear him.

"I want to introduce you all to Kalen McDonough, she was bitten both by a were and a vamp and is a hybrid".

The room immediately came to life with animated whispering but Alcide held out his hand and they quieted again.

"She is under my protection as well as Sheriff Northman. She has proven to be strong, brave and 100% sane. She also has shown many more were tendencies than vamp".

"You want us to accept her into the pack?" someone from the back yelled loudly with disbelief.

"That's not why I called you here tonight" Alcide answered evenly.

"Kalen was attacked in MY woods, on MY property while under MY protection. It wasn't anyone from our pack and I didn't recognize him when I examined the body but I want EVERYONE here to be clear that she is of no threat to any of us unless you threaten her first". Alcide snarled the last part of the sentence in warning.

"You killed the were that attacked her?" a burly dark haired were asked from the front.

"No, she did" Alcide answered.

That was enough to cause the room to erupt again, this time more loudly.

"That little thing took down a were?" someone who Kalen couldn't see asked.

"Do not underestimate her by her size, she is a formidable opponent and she took down a full grown were at least twice her weight" Eric answered speaking for the first time.

"Y'all weren't with her?" someone else asked.

Alcide shook his head. "Let me be crystal clear. Kalen can take care of herself but she IS under my protection and Eric's. Anyone who tries to harm her again will feel the full weight of the pack and the area 5 vamps. Am I clear?" Alcide growled.

"But she's a fucking hybrid" someone from the back called in disgust.

"She is a supe!" Eric bellowed. "It wasn't her choice that she was bitten. She is now one of us and we will protect her!"

Kalen fought with her instinct to shrink upon herself but she glared in the direction of where the voice came from.

"I want to be perfectly clear here that if anyone has a problem with my edict they can leave the pack right now" Alcide added.

The room fell silent as the weres looked at each other but no one left the room.

"Good. We are done here. If anyone has any information about the attack call me tomorrow" Alcide said as crossed his arms over his chest and watched the weres leave the room in groups.

When the room was finally emptied, the threesome walked slowly back to the office to retrieve car keys.

"I think that went well" Eric stated.

"Agreed" Alcide answered. "Kalen, you did very well".

Kalen nodded silently still feeling uneasy but still maintaining her game face.

They walked out the back door and Kalen broke away from Alcide to walk around to the passenger side of the truck. She thought she heard a twig snap and whipped around to see a large wolf jumping out of the darkness at her.

Her body instantly responded by shifting. There was no hesitation, no pause as her clothing ripped from her body as she lunged to meet the large wolf that was already upon her. The wolf got in a good swipe at her front shoulder but she tore into his neck and ripped a chunk of flesh. The wolf howled in pain and she moved in for a now easy kill as she tore away the rest of what remained of its neck.

The dying wolf shifted back and the naked were was now on the ground bleeding out quickly. Kalen stepped back knowing that her attacker was no longer a threat and looked behind her to see Alcide in his wolf form at the ready to assist had she needed it. Eric also was on alert but there was a smile of pride on his face.

Alcide shifted back unconcerned with his nudity and Kalen, still in her wolf form, looked away. Alcide patted her on the head. "Shift back" he said but she was reluctant to do so.

When she didn't resume her human form, Alcide realized the issue and went to his truck to retrieve a blanket he kept on the back seat. He held out the open blanket to act as a screen and Kalen quickly shifted back and grabbed the blanket to wrap around herself.

"Thanks" she whispered still embarrassed to be draped in a blanket in front of the two men.

"You'll get used to being naked doll" Alcide said with a smirk.

"Do you have something you could put on?" Kalen asked with embarrassment trying very very hard not to look at him in all of his glory.

Alcide gave a chuckle but bounded back into the building and returned wearing a pair of gym shorts.

"You did very well this evening" Eric said looking down at the little hybrid.

"He's right" Alcide added. "You shifted instantaneously and protected yourself with no hesitation".

"Your self preservation instinct is strong" Eric said with admiration. "That is a critical instinct in a supe and many do not possess it".

Kalen nodded weakly as she looked down at the man in the large puddle of blood at her feet.

"You did good" Alcide said "plus you had an audience".

"Huh?" Kalen asked puzzled.

"There were at least five more were scents in the woods watching" Eric filled in.

"Why didn't they help him?"

"Must not have felt the same way as he did but now word will get around like wild fire that we spoke the truth tonight about your abilities" Alcide answered.

"So they just let him die?"

"Wasn't their fight".

Kalen shook her head trying to understand that mentality.

"That's why you didn't jump right in to help me?" she asked in realization.

"Yep. Better to have you do it yourself but trust me doll, we wouldn't have let anything happen to you" Alcide answered.

"But my shoulder did get swatted" Kalen said lightly.

"And you are already healed" Eric pointed out.

Kalen looked down at her shoulder and was shocked to see that he was right.

"How is that possible?"

"You must still have enough of my blood in your system" Eric informed her. "My blood is ancient and has great healing properties".

"Well, thanks Eric, again" Kalen stuttered remembering the infusion of his blood that she had taken.

"I didn't mention this before but don't be surprise if you start having feelings for me now" Eric said with a smirk.

"What?" Kalen said in disbelief as she whipped around to face the tall blond.

"Vampire blood is an aphrodisiac. Humans will often dream sexually of the vampire they have received blood from" Eric answered as Alcide groaned behind him.

"Thanks for the warning Eric but I think I can separate fact from fiction" she said saucily.

Eric's smile broadened and he leaned down to press his nose into her hair. "Don't be too sure" he whispered as he disappeared with vamp speed into his car.

Kara shook her head and smiled up at Alcide. "Can we go now, please?"

"Definitely doll, let me just make a quick call to make sure the body is taken care of" Alcide said in relief as he opened the truck door for her while he reached for his cell phone.

Kalen climbed in carefully dragging the blanket up with her so it wouldn't get stuck in the door. She noticed that Eric had not pulled out yet and was simple waiting in his 'vette with the engine idling while Alcide ended his call. Alcide climbed into the driver's seat, started the truck and pulled out of the lot. Eric followed them for a few miles and then turned towards the direction of his own home.

"You doing OK?" Alcide asked as he put his hand on Kalen's blanket covered knee and gave a squeeze.

"Yeah, I think so" Kalen answered wearily.

"Never as much slapped anyone before and now I've killed two men" she said ruefully.

"It was self defense doll. It was kill or be killed".

"I know that it was justified but it still is hard" she said as her voice trailed off and she stared out the window.

"Wish I could say it gets easier but it really doesn't".

"What do you mean, gets easier?" Kalen asked with a sense of urgency. "I'm not planning on doing this again!"

"I know you're not doll, but weres are aggressive and it would be unrealistic for me to have you think that you won't go through your life without other encounters with idiots".

Kalen sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. "So I'll have to go through my life worried about people wanting to kill me" she whispered with her eyes still shut.

"You proved tonight that you don't have to worry about it. You know that your body will just take over on its own and your self preservation instincts will tell you what to do since it kicked in automatically. You should take comfort in that. Not all weres have that sense".

"Great, so my body is a killing machine and that should bring me comfort".

"It should doll, it will save your life".

Kalen fell silent once more as she tried unsuccessfully to push the events of the past few days from her mind.

"Will you stay with me for a while when we get back?" she asked in a small voice.

"Absolutely".

Alcide reached over to squeeze her hand and he didn't let it go until he pulled the truck into the garage.


	18. Chapter 18

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 18

Kalen moaned as she felt the large hand gently caressing her arm. She leaned back into Alcide's warm body behind her as an arm wrapped around her holding her tight. She felt the hand move around her and brush her breast lightly. The fingers teased her nipple and began to travel down her slim stomach to between her legs. She felt the fingers spreading her lower lips as she became lost in the sensations that were building in her body. She felt a graze on her clit and then a wonderful pressure as the fingers rubbed her expertly. She could feel her orgasm building as she felt a finger enter into her channel.

She was lost in the sensations when suddenly a second finger entered her but this one was cold, like icy. The immediate reaction was of shock but the temperature difference soon felt amazing as the two fingers pumped in and out of her in a steady rhythm. The coil in her lower stomach was tightening as she ground her hips into the hand desperate for more friction. The pace quickened and soon she was on the precipice of her release.

"I told you that you would want me" Eric's voice whispered in her ear as her body shuddered in waves.

Kalen's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright gathering the sheets around her. She looked in a panic around the room but quickly realized that she had been dreaming. The damn vampire had been right about his blood she thought, grateful that she was alone in her room.

She sat in the bed upand leaned on the wall behind her pillos allowing her breathing to return to normal before she tried to move. She prayed silently that Alcide would not come down and she would have a chance to shower since the scent of her arousal was so strong.

Kalen thought about the fact that this was the first dream she could ever remember since being changed. Usually it felt like she slept like the dead but this had been different. Was vampire blood so powerful that it could evoke dreams in those that couldn't? She would have asked Eric but she couldn't fathom the discussion knowing that he would be sure to know that she dreamed of him. Actually though as she thought of the dream it was even worse, she had dreamt of a threesome!

Kalen groaned as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. She seriously hoped these dreams would fade quickly or she was going to wake up a horny mess plus there would be no way to look Eric in the eye ever again!

Kalen quickly dashed across to the basement bathroom and darted into the shower even before the water had warmed. She scrubbed and scrubbed until the scent was gone and finally emerged from the steamy shower feeling more like herself. She just pulled a brush through her wet hair and wrapped her body in one of Alcide's huge fluffy towels and walked slowly back into the bedroom.

"Did you sleep well?" Alcide asked with a smirk.

Kalen's mouth fell open as she took in Alcide sitting on her bed with her scent all over the sheets.

"Come on doll, I'm only teasing" Alcide added after seeing her abashed expression. He rose from the bed to walk over to her. "Don't be embarrassed, Eric told you it would happen".

Kalen could not bring herself to look at Alcide knowing that he starred prominently in her fantasy as well.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Alcide quickly said seeing her discomfort was growing further.

"It's not you" Kalen whispered still looking at the ground in embarrassment.

She felt his arms go around her and felt herself being drawn into his chest. She allowed him to pull her into his embrace and she buried her head into his muscles. She took in his woodsy, masculine scent, and closed her eyes as she tried to block out the memories from the dream that were beginning to invade her thoughts once more. She fought remembering the sensation of his hands on her and lurched away as she felt the moisture beginning to pool between her legs.

"Hey, I'm really sorry that I upset you so much" Alcide said again seeing the distraught look on her face.

Kalen just nodded as she realized he wasn't the least bit upset that she was having erotic dreams about Eric. A sadness swept over her and she felt a tear escape from her eye. She turned and quickly wiped it away but Alcide was too observant and caught her.

"Doll, please don't cry. I would never had said anything if I knew you'd get so upset" Alcide begged as he reached for her hand. "What is it? Seems like there is more going on than just a stupid blood induced dream".

Kalen just shook her head no, not trusting her voice. Alcide gathered her back in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I don't want you to be upset" he whispered.

Kalen finally gathered her courage and looked up at the tall wolf. All she could see was concern and caring in his eyes. The softness and gentleness that was Alcide was radiating down to her and she could feel his distress.

"It isn't you Alcide" Kalen said again.

"Then what is it doll?"

"I'm just embarrassed" she whispered as she looked away.

"Eric told you that it would happen, it's normal".

"It wasn't just Eric in my dream" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Oh yeah?" Alcide asked playfully, not embarrassed in the least by the direction the conversation was going.

Kalen surprised herself by finding courage in Alcide's attitude and stared him in the eye. It was do or die time. "You had the staring roll" she said struggling to maintain her composure.

She was rewarded with a huge grin breaking out on Alcide's face and then he lifted her off her feet and swung her around in joy. "Glad the vamp wasn't the only one having some fun in your dreams" he joked as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Fuck!" Eric bellowed as a loud pounding from upstairs tore him away from ravishing Sookie's body.

"Who do you think it is?" Sookie asked breathlessly as she pulled herself away from Eric.

"I don't have a damn clue" Eric growled as he pulled on a pair of track pants and vamped away bare chested as he continued to curse the interruption.

Eric gathered himself as the pounding the continued and glanced through the security peephole. His anger at the interruption immediately dissipated as he glimpsed Nora's impatient face.

Eric flung open the door in relief and pulled his sister into his arms not bothering to check to see if she was alone. "Have you heard from Pam" he quickly whispered in Norse as he hugged her tightly.

Eric's attention was pulled away when he heard someone clearing their throat behind Nora. Eric looked up and tears immediately filled his eyes as he took in his progeny who seemed nervous and anxious.

Eric gently stepped away from Nora and went to Pam. He gathered her gingerly into his arms and closed his eyes as he took in the familiar scent of her shampoo. He kissed her on the head and whispered "mitt barn" as he held her close to him.

"I am sorry Eric she whispered" into his neck.

"As am I" he replied as he stroked her hair.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me" he said to Nora who nodded happily at the reunion.

"Pam!" Sookie yelled from the stairwell.

Eric felt Pam stiffen instantly in his arms but he refused to let her to and continued to stroke her hair reassuringly. Pam wisely said nothing but Eric could feel the tension pouring off her body.

"Please give us some time" he ordered Sookie.

She was momentarily taken aback by his tone but did as instructed and disappeared back down the stairs to the basement.

"Come, let us sit" he said as he put his arm around his child and led her to the great room with Nora at their heels.

"I will leave you as well. You have much to discuss" Nora said before giving Eric a brief hug and then lingering longer to embrace Pam.

Nora whisked out of the room and Eric could hear an engine being started. When the noise faded he turned his full attention back to Pam.

"I apologize child that I ever made you feel like I would cast you aside for Sookie. Nothing could be farther from the truth" Eric said as he sat with his knee touching Pam's on the small love seat. He reached for her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry Eric!" Pam said as red tears started to pour down her face. "I never should have disobeyed you and then I upped and left!"

"I should have been more understanding of the position I put you in outside the witch's store. I would have tried anything to save Godric and I should have known that you felt the same" Eric said gravely.

"I couldn't survive without you Eric" Pam whispered as her voice cracked.

Eric held her close once more and allowed her to cry onto his shoulder. He let his love for her pour through the now re-opened bond before speaking again.

"I love you Pam. I will always love you and no one will take your place. You do have to understand that there is room in my heart for Sookie as well. In this, you must accept that she is important to me and that I care for her greatly" Eric said gently.

"I will try harder Eric, I promise" Pam answered ruefully.

Eric pulled away slightly and squeezed Pam's knee. "I am so glad that you are home" he said as he rose and pulled Pam up beside him.

Pam smiled at her maker with relief clearly written on her face.

"Enough of these weak emotions" Eric said playfully as he carefully wiped the blood tears from Pam's face with a handkerchief that he carried in his pocket.

He was rewarded with a small smile from his child. "May I shower here master?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course Pamela. My home is your home" Eric replied. "I do have something that I need to confess however."

Pam quirked an eye brow and waited for Eric to continue.

"I must confess that I lost my temper while searching your home for clues of your whereabouts" Eric said remorsefully.

"What did you do?" Pam asked with less angst than Eric had feared.

"You will need to do some damage with my black card" Eric answered hoping that the offer of an unlimited shopping spree would appease her.

Pam just sighed in response and went to hug him again. "They can be replaced and I'm sure I will have fun doing it".

"Go shower and clean yourself up and then we will speak further. We do need to set some ground rules for your interactions with Sookie" Eric said a bit more forcefully.

"Yes master" Pam replied dutifully.

Eric watched his child stride more confidently from the room and retreat into her suite of rooms. He felt his heart unclench as he finally had his girls back where they belonged.

"Mitt barn" – "My child"


	19. Chapter 19

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 19

"So everything is OK?" Sookie asked tentatively once Eric returned to his room.

"It went better than I expected" Eric answered with relief.

"Maybe we should be more careful to include Pam in things" Sookie said hesitantly.

"I think that is a good idea lover" Eric replied with a leer.

"That's not what I meant buster and you know it!" Sookie shrieked as she hit Eric lightly in the arm.

"I am sorry that I jest, you are correct" Eric answered finally being serious.

"Is Nora here too?"

"No, she left to allow Pam and I some privacy although I'm sure she will return before dawn".

"Oh" Sookie replied softly.

"What is it?" Eric asked picking up on her discomfort.

"Well, it's just that the last time she was here it was pretty obvious that you two were 'together'" she answered as she used air quotes for 'together'.

"We are vampire Sookie. We have been with countless others. It won't be a problem for Nora".

"Are you sure Eric? She seemed pretty fond of you".

The conversation was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Eric and Sookie turned away from each other to see Pam draped in a pale pink, silk bath robe with her hair wrapped up in a soft yellow towel.

"I'm so glad you are back!" Sookie said excitedly and sincerely.

"Well, thanks" Pam answered more coolly trying to get a read on the situation.

"Rest here Pamela" Eric suggested. "I would like us to be under one roof this day".

Pam bowed her head in acceptance of the offer but still stood stiffly.

"Are you hungry? Maybe we could sit in the kitchen and eat. Well, I mean I could eat and you guys could drink some true bloods?" Sookie stammered nervously.

"Splendid idea lover" Eric said as he led the way up the stairs to the kitchen expecting the women to follow. Sookie hesitated and allowed Pam to trail Eric as she felt leary having her behind her.

Sookie marched straight to the fridge and pulled out the bloods to warm them in the microwave, grateful for something to do as she was at a loss to what to say to Pam.

Once the bottles were warming Sookie pulled out bread and cold cuts from the fridge to make a sandwich.

"So, she's living here now?" Pam asked, thinly attempting to shield the disgust from her tone.

"No, I still have my house! I'm not a kept woman!" Sookie answered saucily before Eric could jump in.

"But she is welcome here any time and frankly I prefer here in my bed" Eric said authoritatively.

Pam recognized the warning in her maker's voice and bowed her head once again in submission.

Sookie's face had reddened in embarrassment over Eric's reference to the bedroom but she stayed silent as she handed the two vampires their bloods after the microwave chimed. She quickly made herself a sandwich and sat across from Eric at the small bistro table that was tucked into a bay window at the end of the kitchen.

Sookie kept her eyes lowered and focused on her food as she didn't know how to break the tension.

"We will need to find some common ground here now that Sookie is firmly part of my life" Eric said.

"It's not something that has to be forced Eric" Sookie piped up.

"I'm not asking you to be the best of friends but I'm asking for respect and common courtesy to start" Eric answered.

"I would like to get to know you better Pam" Sookie said softly.

Pam took an unnecessary deep breath and looked Sookie squarely in the eye. "I would like that as well. Clearly my maker has taken quite the interest in you and that isn't going to change".

"No it isn't" Eric agreed.

"Maybe we can start with a clean slate" Sookie offered.

"I am not familiar with this expression" Pam replied.

"It just means that maybe we can start over again"

"I am willing to try that, for Eric" Pam said stoically.

"Why don't you take Sookie shopping with you tomorrow evening" Eric suggested.

Sookie looked at Eric with panic in her eyes pleading with him silently to reconsider. When Eric ignored her look Sookie found her voice. "I don't want to ruin Pam's shopping experience by her having to baby sit me".

"Nonsense, it will be a girl bonding experience as they say. Beside you need some nicer dresses if you are to accompany me to royal events. Pam will know exactly which direction to steer you in".

"I do have a good eye" Pam said with less animosity than Sookie expected.

"You are really OK with this?" Sookie asked Pam skeptically.

"Yes. I love to shop and it will be an excuse to spend even more of Eric's money" Pam stated.

"Well I have my own money to buy my own clothes" Sookie argued.

"The only reason you would be going to these functions is because of me so allow me the pleasure of gifting you a few garments" Eric cooed.

"_You will make sure she does not see any price tags" _Eric said quickly in Norse to Pam.

"What did you just tell her?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

"Just to take good care of you" Eric answered innocently.

"I need to learn old Norse" Sookie muttered to herself.

**000**

The towel that had once been securely wrapped around Kalen found its way to the bedroom floor somewhere during the passionate embrace with Alcide. Alcide's hands travelled down the sides of her neck and slowly down her shoulders and arms. They never separated from the kiss as Kalen tugged him gently towards the bed.

Alcide broke away momentarily to pull his tee shirt over his head and toss it on the floor next to the discarded towel.

"You are still over dressed" Kalen whispered breathlessly as she moved to the waistband of his jeans to unbutton and unzip the denim that was straining from his obvious erection.

Alcide assisted in pulling his jeans off and easily stepped out of them before pulling Kalen to him and bringing her with him as he fell backward onto the bed with her on top of him.

Her legs automatically straddled him as she continued to kiss him, their tongues probing and tasting. Alcide's hips bucked to meet her wet center and Kalen moaned at the sensation.

Alcide flipped them over so he was on top of Kalen supporting his weight on his forearms. He paused to look her in the eye in a silent confirmation that this is what she wanted too. He was met with a look of joy and eager anticipation that made his heart soar.

He lowered his head but ducked beneath her chin to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He was rewarded by a moan of sheer pleasure as he felt her nails lightly scraping down his upper back.

Unwilling to release her soft breast, he moved one hand down her body to caress her folds. He let out his own soft growl as he felt how wet and ready she was for him. He easily slipped a finger into her channel and began to stroke her in rhythm with his mouth.

Kalen's hips rose looking for more friction and spread her legs further. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm already building.

"I need you in me" she murmured into his hair.

Alcide responded by sliding his body upward and in one smooth movement he was buried inside her. They both moaned simultaneous awash in the pleasure their bodies were bringing them.

Kalen's first orgasm washed over her suddenly only moments after their love making had started. Alcide felt her walls contracting around him and loved watching her as she threw back her head and moaned his name. After bringing her over the edge three more times, he finally allowed himself his own relief. As his seed emptied into Kalen he threw his own head back and howled.

He collapsed on her and began to pepper her face with small kisses as she giggled and gave a satisfied sigh. Alcide couldn't contain his smile and he beamed at her.

"That was amazing" Kalen sighed as her body finally came down from its high.

"Absolutely doll" Alcide answered in agreement as he finally rolled off her lithe body.

Kalen turned with him so she was on her side facing him. They both smiled at each other with a satiated looks. Kalen moved closer to Alcide's broad chest and nestled into him ignoring the sweat that was still glistening on his skin. Alcide wrapped his arms around Kalen drawing her even closer to him. He draped a leg over hers so she was enveloped.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" she said. "The whole world doesn't matter".

"Mmm" was all Alcide could manage in agreement as he lost himself in the scent of their coupling.

Kalen brought her head up from his chest to kiss the bottom of his chin as she let her hand wander across his chest, down his chiseled stomach to his re-awakening member.

Alcide purred in appreciation as Kalen stroked him bringing him back to a full state of arousal. This time he didn't hesitate when she gave his chest a gentle shove to roll onto his back. She quickly straddled him, gave him a few more strokes before sliding him back into her.

**000**

"So it's settled then" Eric said as he rinsed out the bottles of blood. "Tomorrow evening you and Pam will shop and I will spend the evening back at the king's residence".

"Sounds like a plan" Sookie agreed as she cleaned her dish in the sink not wanting to bother filling the dishwasher with just one plate.

"Agree. This will be fun" Pam added although she sounded somewhat skeptical to Sookie's ears.

"I don't have to go with you tomorrow if you want to shop for yourself first" Sookie offered.

"Nonsense. There is plenty of time to do both" Eric answered for Pam.

Pam nodded in agreement but Sookie was nervous about having to spend the following night alone with the vampiress.

Just when Sookie thought the night couldn't get any more awkward there was a knock on the front door. Eric sped out to the entry hall and admitted Nora who was dressed in head to toe black leather. Sookie and Pam exited the kitchen to greet Nora just in time to watch her lock lips with the tall Viking.

"What the hell!" Sookie yelled before she could stop herself.


	20. Chapter 20

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 20

Eric pulled himself back from Nora by placing both hands on her shoulders and pushing her gently away. Nora raised an eye brow in question but said nothing as she caught Sookie's furious expression out of the corner of her eye.

Eric steadied himself and turned to Sookie. "Sookie, this is my sister, Nora" he said slowly and cautiously by way of an introduction.

"Mmm" Sookie replied as her southern manners went out the window.

"Pleased to me you" Nora said in her British accent with an easy smile and a cock of her head.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Sookie asked Eric through clenched teeth.

"Make yourself at home" he said to Nora as he took Sookie's elbow and led her to his sound proof office.

As soon as the door was closed behind her Sookie launched into a tirade. "What the hell was that?"

"Nora and I have been intimate for centuries. That is just how she is accustomed to greeting me" Eric answered.

"Well she better get unaccustomed to it because I won't stand for it" Sookie yelled as she put her hands on her hips and glared up at the tall Viking.

"I will explain to her that your human sensibilities have been offended".

"Human sensibilities? Offended?" Sookie screamed. "Your telling me you'd be Ok if I was French kissing Jason?"

"She is not my biological sister Sookie" Eric said dismissively.

"So that makes it OK for you to be kissing other women?" Sookie demanded.

"You need to realize that vampires are generally not monogamous".

"Not monogamous! Not monogamous! Are you out of your mind? You know me. You know that is a deal breaker".

"Calm yourself lover. I did not say that I wish to be polygamous. I am just trying to explain Nora's mindset".

"I don't give a crap about Nora's 'mindset'. You tell her to keep her hands and lips off mister!"

Eric couldn't control the turning up of his lip in a grin.

"You think this is funny?" Sookie yelled in disbelief. "I'd like to see how you would feel if some guy kissed me on the lips".

Eric used his vamp speed and was instantly in Sookie's space. "Have no doubt that anyone who would touch what is mine would meet the true death instantly" he growled menacingly.

"Well buster. You. Are. Mine." Sookie growled back while poking him in the chest as she accented each word.

"Point taken lover" Eric purred as he grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against his body.

Sookie mimicked his action and took his muscular backside into her hands and squeezed him back.

"So you will talk to her and tell her to back off with the friendliness?" Sookie asked as she gazed up into her vampire's eyes.

"Yes, I will tell her lover" Eric replied as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Sookie returned the kiss but then remembered her ire. "Go tell her now Eric. I don't want to have to see anyone locking lips or any other body parts with you again" she said with a bit less fire in her tone.

Eric bowed his head to give Sookie another kiss and strode out of the office and followed the voices of his child and sister into the sitting room. Eric was pleased that Sookie chose to remain in the office and allow him to talk to Nora alone.

"So, did your little southern bell recover from the affront to her sensibilities" Pam quipped.

"I apologize for upsetting her brother" Nora said primly.

"I have agreed to be monogamous so no further displays of affection" Eric said seriously to Nora.

"You mean monogamous when Sookie is around" Pam added for clarification.

"No Pam. I mean at all times I will be faithful to Sookie".

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pam exclaimed in disbelief.

"Pamela! You will not use that tone with me" Eric admonished with a menacing growl.

Pam immediately bowed her head in submission and mumbled her apology.

Eric drew his hand through his already disheveled hair and sighed. "I do not want to fight with you Pamela".

"Nor I master" Pam answered meekly.

"It's not a problem" Nora inserted. "I will be here long after your little fairy hybrid has died".

"So you are just going to wait for me to bite the bullet and then go right back to where you left off?" Sookie asserted as she walked into the room clearly having heard the conversation.

"Yes I am" Nora stated coolly.

"You can't be concerned about what will happen after you are no longer here" Pam added.

"Unless you decide to let me turn you" Eric said more to himself than to Sookie.

Sookie's head snapped up to the tall blond. "You know I don't want to be a vampire" she said with her eyes big as saucers.

"Relax, I know of your wishes and would never force that on you no matter what I myself would prefer" Eric answered carefully.

"Good" Sookie answered assertively.

"So, as I was saying, once you are dead, you can't expect Eric to be celibate for the rest of his existence" Pam said merrily.

Sookie huffed knowing that this was not an argument she could win.

"Fine, but for now Eric is mine like I am his" Sookie said directly to Nora.

"I'd be willing to share" Pam snarked.

"I wouldn't" Sookie said back with more venom in her voice.

"Enough" Eric said taking charge of the conversation once more. "We are all now clear on the new boundaries, agreed?"

"Crystal clear brother" Nora answered as she stared right at Sookie.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, you should come with us shopping tomorrow evening aunt" Pam deadpanned.

"I'm always up for a nice round of spending" Nora replied as Sookie's face paled.

"You don't mind do you Sookie?" Pam asked in a sing song way that left Sookie with no option.

"Of course not" Sookie managed to croak out.

"It could be a nice opportunity for all of you to get to know each other better" Eric offered hesitantly.

"Uh uh" Sookie agreed warily.

"Nothing better than bonding over couture" Pam added happily.

"Yeah, great" Sookie said with false enthusiasm.

"I think it's a splendid idea and I would love to get to know the woman who has bewitched Eric enough for him to forsake all others" Nora said as she stared at Sookie, her eyes raking her body taking in every detail.

Sookie nervously shifted her weight under Nora's gaze. The dark haired vampire seemed to be taking in every bit of Sookie and when she lingered at her chest Sookie cleared her throat. "I'm up here" she said saucily as she pointed to her eyes.

"I can see why Eric finds you so appealing" Nora answered unabashed.

"What is it with all you vamps? Do you all swing both ways?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"Sex gets boring after a few hundred years and variety is the spice of life" Nora replied without a hint of self consciousness.

"Enough of this discussion" Eric said finally inserting himself into the discussion and saving Sookie from dying of embarrassment.

"I'm getting really tired" Sookie said as she forced a yawn. "I'll see y'all tomorrow night".

"Get your rest Sookie because we will be doing some serious shopping and I don't want you to tire out on us" Pam called as Sookie fled from the room with Eric on her heels.

Sookie was quiet until they got to the safety of Eric's bedroom and he had shut the door behind them.

"No way am I going shopping with them tomorrow!" Sookie whispered unsure if the bedroom was soundproof.

"No need to whisper lover" Eric started. "I know the girls can be intimidating but I do believe that this will be a good way for them to get to know you better".

"Or kill me and dispose of my body" Sookie mumbled.

"Lover, rest assured that Pam knows that she will meet the true death by my hand if she lets anything harm you and Nora will know the same as well".

"Great, so you are threatening both of them. That will really help them to like me better".

"You really do need a new wardrobe lover".

"I've shopped for myself for years".

"Not those types of clothes".

"Well I bet Pam wouldn't even need me there to buy stuff that would fit".

Eric sighed and looked down at Sookie who was looking fearful. "I will not force you to go shopping. The decision is yours".

Sookie looked crestfallen. "I don't know of another way that I can connect with Pam let alone Nora".

"Then go shopping. Spend time together. Let them see your fiery spirit and zeal for life" Eric said reassuringly as he stepped closer to her and rubbed her shoulders. "They will see why you are so special".

"I hope you are right Eric. I just don't have a great feeling about this" Sookie answered with a true yawn.

"It will be fine now go to sleep, you are tired" Eric said as he maneuvered her to the bed.

He helped her undress and cuddled with her until she was asleep. He untangled himself carefully and quietly exited the room to lecture his sister and child.

"Oh goody, your pet is asleep" Nora purred as she intercepted him just outside his room. "Come, there is still time to have some fun" she added as she attempted to pull him towards the guest suite.

"Enough" Eric whispered hoping to avoid awakening Sookie. "I meant what I said upstairs".

"Have you lost your mind brother?" Nora challenged in disbelief.

"I assure you that I have not and if you would like to remain here you will abide by my wishes and treat Sookie with respect" Eric growled.

"Your loss then" Nora chirped, her accent even more pronounced as she turned and walked in the direction of Pam's bedroom.

Eric stood in the hallway until Nora disappeared from his line of sight and then sagged against the wall. Perhaps Sookie was correct that forcing this was a mistake.


	21. Chapter 21

The Rediscovery Ally

A/N Thanks so very much for the reviews and alerts! I'm happy to know that folks are still reading and enjoying the story!

Chapter 21

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go shopping with Pam and Nora" Sookie said the moment Eric's eyes opened for the night.

He repressed the urge to growl in annoyance that his lover was not naked beside him but instead obsessively pacing, fully clothed.

Eric sat up with a sigh letting the sheet that was draped over his chest to fall, exposing the majority of his body.

"I have to admit that I am not fully comfortable with the idea either" Eric admitted as he tamed his bed head with his hands. "It was one thing for you to go with Pam" Eric started as he let his voice trail off as he thought of his encounter with Nora after Sookie went to sleep.

"I'll just tell Pam that I'm not feeling well and to go without me" Sookie suggested.

"That will only delay the outing lover" Eric noted. "I will inform them that I am not comfortable with the arrangement and I will shoulder the blame".

"I don't want to piss Pam off even more" Sookie protested.

"I will be sure to let Pam know that this isn't about her when I have the opportunity" Eric assured her.

"Ok, thanks Eric" Sookie said with obvious relief.

"Now that we have that settled, come back to bed lover" Eric purred as he pulled the sheet back to make room for Sookie.

Sookie only hesitated for a second before she pulled her dress over her head and joined her Viking in the large bed to start their evening off right.

***00***

Alcide and Kalen stood awkwardly outside Eric's home after ringing the doorbell. Alcide had left a few messages that had gone unanswered so he was left with no choice but to come to the sheriff's home.

"Are you sure he isn't going to be mad that I told you where he lived?" Kalen said anxiously as she chewed on her lower lip.

"He's going to want to hear what we have to tell him and we can't afford to let this go another night" Alcide replied confidently.

"What the hell are you doing at Eric's private residence?" an irate Pam yelled as the door was flung open.

"Eric hasn't been returning my calls and we have information that he's going to want to hear immediately" Alcide answered confidently, not backing down from Pam.

Kalen however had taken a step behind Alcide shrinking away from Pam.

"Wait here" Pam ordered as she slammed the door in their faces.

Alcide growled at the rudeness but turned to sit down on the front step pulling Kalen down with him.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Kalen whispered.

"He'll want to know" Alcide stated again.

Kalen leaned her head on Alcide's shoulder as they waited in silence. When they heard the door finally open behind them they both rose and turned around simultaneously.

"Eric says to wait inside and that he'll be with you shortly" Pam sneered as she stepped aside and led them into the sitting room.

"Who do we have here?" Nora asked emerging from the kitchen with a bottle of blood in her hand.

Pam quickly and informally made the introductions and set to leave the room but Nora stopped her by grabbing her elbow.

"So you are a hybrid?" Nora asked Kalen as she tilted her head in puzzlement.

Kalen nodded in response and instinctively moved closer to Alcide.

"Why were you permitted to live?" Nora questioned coldly as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"She has proven to be quite stable sister" Eric replied as he entered the room.

"It's only a matter of time" Nora replied.

"This is not your concern" Eric said sharply as he glared down at Nora.

Nora rolled her eyes but quieted.

"Now what is so importantly that you have interrupted me at home?" Eric asked.

"I'd prefer to talk to you in private" Alcide answered glaring at the two female vampires.

"Come" Eric said as he led Alcide and Kalen to his office.

Kalen skirted past Nora nervously not getting a good vibe from the vampire.

As the door closed behind them Kalen finally felt herself relax.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior, I will have words with her" Eric said addressing Kalen directly.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"We have a bigger problem than your vamp sister and child's rudeness" Alcide said forcefully. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"I was unavoidably distracted" Eric answered impatiently. "Now why are you here?"

"We know who was after Kalen and who tipped off that were that attacked her" Alcide growled. "There is a new sect of the Fellowship of the Sun who are targeting weres".

"Shit!" Eric yelled as he stood up from the seat he had just recently occupied. "How did you come by this information?"

"One of my leads finally panned out. A guy in my pack had a friend who the Fellowship tried to recruit for their new were division. Those idiots had no idea he was actually a were and brought him to one of their meetings. He decide to go to see what he could find out and it was there that he found out that they knew about Kalen and were trying to 'kill two birds with one stone' or so they said".

"This is bad" Eric answered.

"What should we do?" Kalen asked finally piping up.

"Nora!" Eric bellowed.

Kalen shrunk next to Alcide as the vampiress entered the room immediately.

"What is it?" she asked giving Eric her full attention.

"Wait!" Alcide yelled not trusting Nora. "Why did you call for her?"

"Nora works for the Authority, she can help us" Eric explained as he quickly brought Nora up to speed.

"Why should the Authority go out on a limb for a hybrid" she asked as she picked at her nails.

"She is under my protection and she is part vampire!" Eric yelled as he moved into Nora's personal space. "Not to mention that if the Fellowship is gaining momentum that is bad for all of us".

"I will take the information to my superiors" Nora answered mimicing the bored tone that Pam usually employed.

"Do it now" Eric ordered and Alcide was surprised that Nora complied instantly.

The room was silent as Nora made her call.

It was impossible for Kalen to get a read on how the news was taken based on Nora's body language and she shifted uncomfortably waiting for her to finish.

"Relax doll" Alcide whispered to her as he began to massage her tense shoulders.

Eric looked away to hide his smile as he took in the extra body contact. He had smelled their coupling when they had first entered his home but it was clear just by their body language that they were together now. Hopefully Sookie wouldn't freak out this time.

"Ok, I've done all I can" Nora said abruptly as she ended the call.

"Find Pam and inform her of the situation" Eric instructed. There was silence in the room until Nora exited.

"What should I do in the meantime?" Kalen asked Eric bringing his thoughts back to the problem at hand.

"We all need to be more vigilant. Trust no one. Never go anywhere alone. Be mindful of those around you and if you are being followed" Eric started. "We know they know where you are living so I'm not comfortable with you staying there".

"It's not like I have another house stashed away" Alcide grumbled.

"But I do, and you are welcomed to stay at one of my safe houses. Kalen is under my protection as well" Eric reminded the wolf.

"Thank you Eric" Kalen whispered.

"Are you sure you weren't followed here?" Eric asked addressing the question to Alcide.

"Yeah, I was careful".

"Good, but as a precaution we will all stay elsewhere as well".

"You may want to put more guards around your work place" Eric suggested to Alcide.

"Already done".

"Good. Those damn zealots are a pain in my ass" Eric quipped.

"You and me both man" Alcide answered.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked from the open doorway.

"Fellowship of the Sun is at it again" Eric answered as she moved to his side.

"Who's in charge now that Steve Newlin is a vampire?" Sookie asked.

Alcide shook his head as Eric answered that they did not know.

"Damn hate groups using God to justify their hate and bigotry" Sookie grumbled.

"Well, thanks for your help Eric" Alcide started. "Guess we better get home and pack up some things".

"You should not return to your home, it is not safe" Eric pointed out.

"All my things are there!" Kalen answered before Alcide could add his own protest.

"Use my credit card that I gave you and order new belongs to be shipped to a PO Box" Eric answered.

"I hate this!" Kalen said as tears threatened to spill.

"Eric's right, we need to be smart about this until we know exactly what we are facing. We know the Fellowship is well funded and well armed doll".

Kalen attempted to pull herself back together as Alcide's phone rang in his pocket.

Alcide frowned as the number appeared on the screen. The lines on his face deepened as he listened intently.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked Eric whose face darkened as he obviously heard the conversation.

"The decision of where to go will be an easy one as there is not a home to go back to" Eric said with softness as he looked at Kalen.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her voice broke.

"The house was torched" Alcide answered as he ended the call and pulled Kalen into a hug.

"I would recommend laying very low right now" Eric stated. "If we can convince the Fellowship that perhaps you were in the house you have the opportunity to be left in peace for a while".

"How do we do that?" Kalen asked.

Alcide simply nodded at Eric and without responding, the vampire whipped out his phone and arranged to have a corpse matching Kalen's height and body structure deposited in the house for the fire investigators to find.

Kalen's eyes grew large as she listened to Eric make the arrangements but saw the logic behind the gruesome instructions.

"Stay with us tonight" Eric instructed.

"I have a business to run" Alcide answered.

"Take a vacation and put your second in charge. You have the perfect excuse with your home burning to the ground" Eric countered.

"I'm the pack master, I can't just take a vacation when my pack needs me" Alcide argued. "They targeted Kalen but they are after all weres now".

Eric nodded as he conceded the point.

"Kalen then should remain hidden" Eric said as Alcide nodded.

"I'm not going to spend my life hiding and running" Kalen protested.

"We are not asking you to but making yourself scarce right now and allowing the Fellowship to think they've succeeded helps us all be safer" Eric answered.

Kalen considered his words and then reluctantly nodded.

"You will both stay here tonight while we make arrangements for safe havens" Eric instructed as he took a seat again at his computer as he began making preparations and ending the discussion.

Kalen was still wrapped in Alcide's arms as she came to grips with all that had just transpired. She looked up just in time to see Sookie glaring at her from across the room.


	22. Chapter 22

The Rediscovered Ally

A/N I'll be computerless for a while so this will be the last update until probably the middle to the end of next week. Sorry for the delay but I will be back to updating more regularly after that.

Chapter 22

Eric took note of the silent exchange between Sookie and Kalen and called to Pam through their bond. When she appeared at the door Eric asked her to show their new arrivals to the upstairs guest suite. It was still light tight and would do until they moved to one of the other safe houses.

When Alcide and Kalen had followed Pam out of the office and Eric could hear their footfalls upstairs he paused at his work.

"Lover, shut the door and come talk to me" Eric said softly.

Sookie complied and shut the door with a sigh.

"I told you they were together".

"They certainly are now" Eric answered confirming her suspicion.

"Didn't take him very long" Sookie muttered.

"Come now, I thought we were beyond this" Eric said gently as he pulled her on to his lap.

"She just isn't right for him" Sookie protested.

"He is an adult and can make his own choices" Eric pointed out as he stroked her back soothingly.

"He has crappy taste in women" Sookie said.

"Not true lover, he pined for you" Eric whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Present company obviously not included" she snickered as a smile finally found its way back to her face.

"We do have more important things to worry about" Eric reminded her as he pulled away from her neck to focus back on deciding which safe house to move them to. He kept Sookie on his lap as here viewed the pros and cons of each of his homes. While he was searching through his inventory, Nora and Pam entered the office. Sookie rose and stood beside him while Eric remained seated.

"I received another call from the high chancellor" Nora started. "There is a new panel forming with representatives from all the supes who have come out. They will handle the PR campaign against the Fellowship while another group attempts to gain access to their rosters".

"Good" Eric answered not glancing up from the computer monitor.

"There is more brother" Nora said as she stared at Eric waiting for him to finally to look at her.

"Well?" Eric asked impatiently when she didn't continue.

"The authority wants the hybrid terminated".

"What?" Eric yelled. "Kalen is perfectly stable and under my protection!"

"The Authority does not care. She will go mad eventually Eric and the Authority doesn't want another incident to deal with".

"If she becomes a threat I will take care of it".

"You don't have a choice brother. You must end her now".

Eric stood from his computer and was silent for a few moments choosing his next words carefully. "You were never able to communicate this edict to me. When you got off the phone you realized that I already took Alcide and Kalen into hiding. You will go back to the Authority and help with the Fellowship investigation".

Nora glared at him in stunned silence.

"You better be moving along if we want the story to hold up" Eric said icily.

"I disagree with your plan" she shot back.

"I'm a vampire of my word and I have vowed to protect Kalen".

"The Authority is the final law Eric. They are giving you an order which overrides any vow of protection".

"To hell with the Authority".

"You weren't saying that when they were helping you" she snapped back.

"I think it's best if you leave now" Eric gritted through clenched teeth.

"You are making a mistake" Nora answered as she spun on her heels and exited the room.

"What if the Authority is right?" Sookie asked meekly after she was sure Nora was gone.

"Then I will deal with it then" Eric answered supressing his anger.

"Alcide will never let you harm her" Sookie answered.

"He won't have a choice. If she loses her grip on reality we are all in danger".

"Then maybe you should do it now before he gets more attached".

"Are you seriously arguing for me murdering an innocent?" Eric asked incredulously as he whipped around to stare at her. "She is showing no signs of madness".

Sookie looked appropriately abashed and shook her head. "I guess not".

"Go pack up some belongings so we can be ready to leave as soon as I finish here" Eric instructed Sookie.

"Do you want me to pack for you too?" she offered.

"It is unnecessary, I have clothing for myself in all of my safe houses".

Eric watched Sookie leave the room and then sat heavily back down in his desk chair. He didn't like the conflict with Nora and was heavily irritated by the Authority's edict.

"Master?" Pam voice called from the doorway bringing him out of his thoughts.

Eric looked up at his child and waited for her to continue.

"Would you like me to come with you or go with Nora?" she asked hesitantly.

Eric sighed heavily and the rose to stand face to face with Pam.

"You will be safer with Nora now that I'm ignoring the Authority's orders" Eric conceded.

"But if I can help you, I'd rather be with you" Pam said.

Eric reached out to stroke her cheek with his finger. "I do not wish to be parted from you so soon after your return but it's more important for you to distance yourself from me right now".

"I don't give a shit about the Authority Eric!"

"It is prudent that you go with Nora and I need you to run the club. We'll have extra security inside and out but we are not going to let the Fellowship close down our business".

Pam nodded in reply. "Will you be in touch?"

"Of course child" and with that Eric pulled Pam into a tight embrace.

"I'll take Nora to one of my safe houses. We should be able to make it before dawn if we leave now" Pam finally mumbled.

Eric nodded and allowed Pam to pull away. He watched her leave and waited to hear Nora's car peeling out of his driveway. He then proceeded upstairs to tell Alcide about their latest problem.

Eric knocked quietly at the door and waited patiently to be admitted. He heard Alcide rising from the bed and he quickly opened the door.

"We have a problem" Eric said as he entered the room. He took note that Kalen was in bed with the sheets pulled up to her neck and noticed the wolf was clad only in his boxers.

"What's going on now?" Alcide asked with irritation.

"The Authority has ordered me to end Kalen".

"What!" Kalen yelled as she scrambled closer to the headboard in fear.

"Do not worry. I have given you my word that you were under my protection and I refuse to carry out such a ridiculous command".

Alcide who had gone rigid relaxed a hair. "What does that mean?"

"I have already sent Nora and Pam away and Nora will inform her bosses that she was unable to deliver their edict because I had already departed for a safe home because we had previously agreed that splitting up would be safest".

"How long will you be able to evade them?" Kalen asked.

"It's even more imperative that people buy the story of your death in the fire. I can't run from the Authority forever but if we can convince them that you are no longer a threat then we can move on".

"What does that mean for me?" Kalen questioned.

"It means a new identity, a new life" Eric replied softly.

Kalen closed her eyes as she processed the information.

"Do they know my connection with her?" Alcide asked hesitantly.

"I do not know for certain but assume that they do. For the time being you should act like she is dead as well".

"Then I should go meet the insurer adjuster at the house and talk to the fire department now. It'll be too suspicious if I show up later".

Eric nodded in agreement.

"I have your word that no harm will come to Kalen?" Alcide asked as he glared at Eric.

"You have my word. Kalen will come with me now and I will take her to another safe house with Sookie. I will contact you with a disposable phone and arrange to meet you at night fall" Eric answered.

"We're leaving now?" Kalen asked shakily.

"We have 30 minutes until sunrise and we can make it in time" Eric assured her. "It is not safe for us to rest here".

"Dress and meet me in the office in 5 minutes" Eric commanded as he vamped to the basement to tell Sookie the change of plans.

Kalen jumped out of bed and threw on the clothes that she had just discarded while Alcide did the same.

"I wish we didn't have to be separated right now" she whispered.

"Me too doll but this is the best way and I know the fanger won't go back on his word" Alcide said reassuringly as they walked down the stairs.

Eric met them in the foyer with Sookie at his side. "Be careful travelling home and I will contact you tonight" he said to Alcide.

Alcide nodded, gave Kalen another hug and exited through the front door.

Eric moved to the rear of the house and killed the exterior lights. "We are going to be flying. I don't want to risk anyone following us by car" Eric explained as he gathered Sookie in one arm and Kalen in the other. "Hold on ladies" he said as he shot up into the still dark sky.

Kalen noted that Sookie had buried her head in Eric's chest and had a death grip on the Viking but she was enjoying the view and the breeze in her hair as they flew. She realized they were moving away from Shreveport as the lights grew more far apart and she was surprised when Eric began descending in what looked to be a forest without any structures.

The only time Kalen was nervous was when Eric maneuvered them through the dense vegetation but before she knew it they were on the ground. As the sky began to lighten, she noticed there was a small cabin with a grass roof near their landing spot.

The women followed Eric silently to the small porch and waited for Eric to unlock the door. He pulled open the wooden door and then behind it was a solid steel door with a retinal scanner.

"Wow, I didn't expect that!" Sookie exclaimed as Eric put in a long code.

Eric led them inside and quickly rearmed the door. Calling the interior rustic was a compliment. The one room cabin was actually in quite a state of disrepair and dust and cobwebs were over every surface.

"You haven't been here in a while have you?" Sookie asked.

"Come" Eric said with a smile.

He pushed back a moldy tapestry that revealed another metal door. After another set of codes and scans, the door opened onto a stairwell. Eric stepped out of the way to re-secure the door as the girls waited on the steps for him to lead the way. When the door was tightly locked, Eric flipped a switch to illuminate the stairwell with theater lighting so Sookie wouldn't trip.

"This is amazing!" Kalen said as she took in the large cavernous room that was easily 10 times the size of the small cabin upstairs. There was a fully equipped kitchen, a seating area, an office of sorts with all types of surveillance monitors and then three doors, one off the office area and the other two off the seating area.

"Those are the bedrooms and they each have an adjoining bath" Eric explained as he pointed to the doors by the couch.

"We will be in my room" he added as he pointed to the last door.

"Does it matter which room I use?" Kalen asked.

"They are identical so take your pick" Eric instructed. "We should rest now, the sun is almost rising".

Kalen nodded, said goodnight to Eric and Sookie and walk to the door on her right. The lights came on automatically as the door opened and she glanced quickly at the king sized bed in the middle of the room. The linens were black and the entire room was done up in a very contemporary style with lots of grays and whites. She peered into the bathroom out of curiosity and found a vessel sink made of stainless steel resting on a black cabinet with black granite and a large jetted shower. Kalen shook her head in amazement that this was all hidden away.

She removed her clothing carefully assuming she would need to wear it again the next night and climbed into the large bed. She brought one of the extra pillows around to hug against her chest and she closed her eyes as she tried to convince herself that she was safe in Alcide's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

The Rediscovery Ally

Chapter 23

The moment the sun had set and his bond with Pam roared back to life, Eric reached for one of his many untraceable phones and quickly placed a call. Pam answered on the first ring.

"You are safe?" he asked in old Norse.

"Yes but you have royally pissed off Nora" she replied in his ancient tongue.

"Be sure that Nora alerted the Authority that a body matching Kalen's description was found."

"She told them last night when we were in the car together".

"What was the response from the Authority?"

"They were skeptical at best Eric".

Eric sighed and sank lower into the chair where he was seated.

"Eric" Pam started as the silence stretched. "Nora is really upset. She feels like you are choosing Kalen over your own kin".

Eric snorted thinking of the parallel of Pam's feelings regarding his relationship with Sookie.

"She knows that I am a vampire of my word".

"Yes but she was already feeling cast aside because of Sookie".

Eric could not contain his frustration and growled into the phone. "This is absurd!" he yelled louder than he intended.

"She is my kin. You. Are. My. Kin. Sookie being in my life does not change that!" Eric snarled in exasperation.

Pam was silent as she chose her next words carefully. "You do not realize how much you have changed master" she said softly. "You have always taught me that humans were for feeding and fucking, that vampires never show emotion".

"In this I was mistaken child" he answered echoing Godric's words to him from the Dallas rooftop.

"Nora is hurt by your rejection" Pam added.

"There have been numerous meetings over the centuries that we were not physical with each other" Eric argued.

"Yes, but you were just together" Pam reminded him trying not to be argumentative.

Eric sighed again. "Don't we have a bigger problem right now with the Fellowship?" he said trying to shift the conversation back to the issue at hand.

"You need Nora on your side Eric. She has much sway with the Authority".

"Nora will not allow her emotions to override what she knows is correct" Eric insisted.

"I hope you're right Eric".

"Go to Fangtasia tonight. Use caution but we will not allow the Fellowship to dictate our business dealings" Eric ordered changing the subject.

"Yes master" Pam answered obediently as she ended the call.

Eric crushed the phone in his hand and pulverized the pieces as they fell onto his desk.

Eric reached for another phone and called Alcide wanting to get his calls over with. The wolf had followed his instructions to the letter and had met with the insurance adjuster and was acting the part of the distraught mentor.

"How long do we need to keep this up?" the wolf asked Eric.

"With the authority demanding Kalen's death, she will have to disappear permanently and continue the charade of her death".

"I don't know that I can just walk away from my business and pack" Alcide answered sadly.

"That will be a decision that you will need to make on your own" Eric answered carefully. "I would certainly be able to provide you with a new identity and means to begin a new life if you choose to accompany her".

"You don't see a way for this to blow over?" Alcide asked hopefully.

"I do not. The Authority is not known for changing their minds".

Eric could hear the wolf suppressing a growl.

"You do not need to make a decision tonight but you will need to decide soon" Eric said carefully.

"Thanks for keeping her safe" Alcide said. "Can you put her on?"

"Yes, hold on" Eric answered as he quickly crossed the room and knocked on the guest suite door. Kalen answered promptly dressed in her clothing from the day before. "Alcide" he said simply as he handed her the phone.

"Thanks" she said gratefully as she took the phone and retreated back into the room closing the door behind her.

***000***

"Is everything OK?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"How do you feel about seeing Europe?"

"You are kidding right?" Sookie.

"Kalen needs to disappear and it would be safest for us to fly under the Fellowship's radar for a while too".

"I can't just up and leave the country Eric! What about my family? My job?"

Eric couldn't contain the snort that escaped him.

"What? You don't think my family, friends and job are important?" she challenged.

"Lover, calm yourself. I know how important you family is to you along with your independence but think clearly. Your life is at risk as is mine and Kalen's".

"I'm just sick of always being in danger!"

"As am I" Eric agreed.

"Me three" Kalen added as she joined them and handed the phone back to Eric.

Eric crushed it as he did the first.

"Let us sit for a moment" Eric said as he motioned for the women to take a seat on the large dark gray sectional that dominated the gathering room.

"I have a very remote piece of land in Sweden. It's totally off the grid, completely secure and I have a number of powerful allies in country" Eric began. He paused to look at both Sookie and Kalen before continuing. "I believe that is the safest place for us at the moment. The Authority's reach does not extend beyond the U.S. nor does the Fellowship's".

"I'm never going to be able to come back am I?" Kalen asked shakily.

"That is not necessarily the case. We may be able to obtain a new identity for you. With a change in your hair and eye color it may be enough to keep you under the Authority's radar. On the other hand, it would be safer for you if you did not return" Eric summarized although he would definitely argue for her remaining in Sweden when the time came.

Kalen couldn't contain the tears that formed in her eyes and threatened to spill. She abruptly got up and moved back to the guest room but returned quickly with tissues.

"You do not need to make any decision right now" Eric said kindly. "What we do need though is to get out of country for now".

"I'm not going" Sookie said stubbornly.

"Sookie, be reasonable" Eric snapped. "The Fellowship is back and I'm openly evading the Authority's edict".

"I know why you and Kalen need to go but I don't. I've dealt with those Fellowship crazies and I'm not going to let them drive me from my home and life".

"I cannot protect you from Sweden!" Eric yelled in exasperation as he rose and glared down at Sookie.

"Wait!" Kalen said as she also stood.

"You are only having to go because of me. If I leave the country then you can't be expected to end me if they don't buy the story of me dying in the fire" she pointed out.

"You are my responsibility. I cannot send you to Sweden unprotected" Eric pointed out.

"So don't send me unprotected. You said you had allies there. Can you call someone there?" Kalen asked.

Eric considered her words carefully. She was technically correct in her assessment. He could easily protect Sookie from the Fellowship idiots and with Kalen out of the country they could sell her death even more to the Authority. It just didn't sit well with him to allow her to leave the country without his protection. While she was showing no signs of instability, he was still concerned about her managing alone.

"I will be OK Eric. I can take care of myself" she added assertively.

"Give me a moment to think on this" Eric said as he moved back into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him not wanting Sookie to join him. He pulled out yet another phone and called the wolf back. This was not a decision he could make without his blessing as they were jointly responsible for Kalen.

Alcide answered quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly not having expected yet another call from Eric.

"Kalen has made a proposal but I cannot consider her request without your input" Eric said and then quickly filled him in.

"I don't like it Eric" Alcide replied. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to be on her own so soon".

"I have a connection with the king of Sweden. He has weres on his staff. They have been aligned with him for generations. I would trust him with my life and I know that he will help us".

"You really think this is a good idea?" Alcide asked warily.

"I think this is the best way to make the Authority believe that she is really dead. If I disappear it will be more suspicious than if I appear at the club".

"What about Nora? You really trust that she won't rat you out?" Alcide growled.

"She is upset but she would not betray me" Eric stated assertively.

"Let me talk to her" Alcide demanded and Eric walked back into the main room and handed the phone back to Kalen who promptly disappeared.

"You think he'll really let her go alone?" Sookie asked.

"He knows, as I do, that her plan actually makes the most sense" Eric said.

Kalen returned momentarily with red tears in her eyes but she pulled herself together. "He agrees".

"Good, I will get working on the travel documents and arrangements" Eric announced.

"What about clothes? I have nothing with me".

"I will take care of everything. Your clothes will not be warm enough plus it will be easier for you to travel unencumbered without luggage".

"Will I be able to talk to you and Alcide?" she asked as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I will equip you with untraceable phones so you may contact us whenever you choose. You will be staying at the royal residence since I will not be able to be with you. The king is a close friend and ally and he will protect you as we have".

Kalen nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just relax and let me take care of everything. With any luck we can get you out of the country in a few hours" and with that Eric disappeared leaving the two women alone.

"I'm sorry you are having to leave" Sookie said sincerely.

"Thanks" Kalen muttered in response lost in the wave of emotion that was overtaking her.

Sookie was moved by the tears and rose to hug Kalen.

"Thanks Sookie. I know this can't be easy for you with me being with Alcide".

"I was jealous at first" Sookie admitted. "But, really I didn't have any ground to stand on being that I was already with Eric".

"Yeah I know but sometimes the mind and the heart aren't on the same page" Kalen answered.

"Thanks for not holding it against me" Sookie said.

Kalen hugged Sookie back.

"Nice to see you two being so friendly" Eric snickered as he re-emerged.

The women pulled apart a bit embarrassed by their show of emotion.

"We are all set. I will fly you to my contact at a private air strip nearby. There will be a light tight international plane waiting for you and the King's day person will transfer you to the palace in a travel coffin once you land. There will be no customs to clear so we don't need to worry about documentation. When you awaken you will be in Sweden" Eric relayed.

Kalen fought back the fresh wave of tears that were threatening to spill and straightened up. "Let's get this show on the road. I'm ready".


	24. Chapter 24

The Rediscovery Ally

Chapter 24

"You're sure your OK doll?" Alcide asked worriedly.

"I miss you already but everyone is going as Eric planned" Kalen assured him.

"We're going to have to figure something out because I'm going to need to see you soon".

"Sounds like a plan but listen, I better go, I'm supposed to go meet the King soon and I look like hell".

"Watch your back and I'll talk to you tomorrow".

"You too. Be careful" Kalen answered as she reluctantly disconnected the call.

Kalen sighed as she took another inventory of the room she had awoken in. True to Eric's word, she rose for the night to a very regal and elegantly appointed room in what was obviously a castle. There were bottles of Royalty Blend on a pewter tray with matching goblets waiting for her with instructions that there was a microwave hidden inside an ornately carved armoire. Kalen had warmed a bottle and then taken a slow inventory of the room. It was a massive space with ceilings that were easily 20 ft high. There were floor to ceiling heavy drapes in pale blue and gold and Kalen took note of the light tight shutters that must have automatically risen when the sun set.

The centerpiece of the room was an enormous bed, much larger than even a California king, that was draped in thick linens that coordinated with the draperies. There were mounds of pillows that just beckoned to be used and Kalen couldn't help herself in trying out the bed. The mattress was one of the most comfortable she had ever rested on. She stared up at the huge canopy that helped to give the bed a cozy feeling in the large room.

Kalen rose reluctantly to continue her exploration. There was a seating area equipped with a large sofa, two love seats and two occasional chairs set around a large coffee table that matched the tones of the rest of the wood in the room.

At the far end of the room were two doors and Kalen pulled open the first one to find a large walk in closet. It was mostly empty but there were a few outfits. Kalen was about to close the door when another note caught her eye.

"Mr. Northman provided us with your measurements. We apologize for the lack of choice this night but before sunrise your closet will be fully stocked".

Kalen felt her eyes widen and she shook her head in shock as she put the note back down. Eric really had thought of everything.

She opened the next door to find the most ornate bathroom she had ever seen in her life. The room was larger than her first apartment! Everything was done in white carerra marble and gold fixtures. Kalen felt as if she had stepped back into Roman times. The soaking tub could have doubled for a small swimming pool and there was not only a steam shower but an honest to goodness sauna, in her own private bathroom!

Kalen noticed that the bathroom was stocked with not only toiletries but unopened cosmetics in an array of hues. She spied a plush bathrobe hanging on a hook near the shower and took the opportunity to rid herself of the clothes that she had now been in for days and step into the shower.

After spending too much time fiddling with the controls she finally figured out how to turn on just the regular shower head and set the temperature. She hurried through the shower feeling like it was sin to not take advantage of the luxury that surrounded her but knowing that she needed to be ready when summoned. Hopefully there would be ample opportunity to try out the rest of the features another night.

After a quick shampoo and conditioner, Kalen rinsed off, pulled on the soft white robe and grabbed a towel that was on a shelf in the shower for her hair. She quickly applied some light make up, toweled dried her hair a bit more and then put it up in a quick bun.

She was staring at the outfits in the closet trying to decide what was appropriate when someone knocked at her door.

Kalen swore under her breath and opened the door cautiously. A tall blond were stood in front of her with a welcoming smile on her face.

"I am Ingrid and was sent to see if you needed any assistance in preparing to meet the King" she said.

Kalen quickly introduced herself and welcomed Ingrid into the suite with a sense of relief. With Ingrid's assistance, Kalen found herself in a beautiful navy blue sheath dress standing in front of the vampire king of Sweden.

The king had introduced himself simply as Gus and Kalen couldn't help but to notice how much he resembled Eric. He was as tall, had a similar shade of blond hair but the king wore a full beard that reminded Kalen of the Viking movies she had seen in her childhood. Gus was explaining how she would continue her training with Ingrid and that they would be adding Swedish language courses as well.

Kalen expressed her thanks while trying to stay focused on what the king was saying which was a challenge as the room she was standing in was better than any museum she had ever visited. It was clearly the grand hall of the castle and the wall hangings alone could have taken her hours to appreciate not to mention the suits of armor, the weaponry, and the paintings.

"Feel free to wander anywhere in the castle. Ingrid is familiar with the history of almost all of the contents and can act as your guide" Gus said picking up on her awe of his home.

Kalen couldn't believe how comfortable she felt in his presence and how kind everyone was being to her. She felt like she was embarking on a new adventure. The only thing giving her pause was how much she wished she could be sharing this with Alcide.

***000***

"Where the hell is she?" the Guardian demanded.

"I told you Roman, they found body parts matching her description in remnants of the wolf's home" Nora answered patiently.

"That is just too bloody convenient!" he shouted. "I want to talk to Northman, now" he demanded.

"I'm not sure where he is" Nora pointed out, trying to stick to the story that she never was able to deliver the Authority's edict to end Kalen.

"Then call him" the Guardian growled clearly losing patience.

Nora sighed and dialed Eric's number. She was shocked when he answered the phone.

"Where is he?" the Guardian questioned as soon as he heard Eric's voice.

"Fangtasia" Eric responded having heard the Guardian as well.

"We will be there within the hour" the Guardian declared as he reached for Nora's phone and flicked it off.

"I thought you said you couldn't reach him?"

"It went straight to voice mail" Nora swore.

"Fine, lets get moving" he answered as he grabbed her by the upper arm and forcefully moved her out of the room.

***00***

"Get over to the club now" Eric growled losing his patience with Alcide.

"What the hell is going on?" Alcide demanded. "I'm in the middle of dealing with the insurance claim on my house, my staff was threatened at work and I'm trying to arrange extra man power for patrols".

"If you care anything for Kalen you will come now and follow my lead" Eric yelled as he crushed yet another disposable phone.

"Flush the remains down the toilet" he ordered Pam as he began to pace the small office. Eric had not anticipated the Authority coming to him so quickly. They must not be buying Kalen's death. At least she was safe in Sweden.

"You don't think Nora snitched do you" Pam asked hesitantly as she came back into the office.

"If she did, I will end her myself" Eric growled.

Eric resumed pacing and suddenly stopped to gaze at Pam. "You should not be here for this meeting".

"Why not?"

"If Nora has informed the Guardian then I will be taken into custody on the spot. I don't want you implicated in any way. Get out into the club, check IDs and do your job. Do not come back here until they are gone" Eric ordered.

"I would rather be here with you".

"I know child but you must do as I say. You cannot help me if you are imprisoned as well".

Pam nodded at the logic and Eric moved closer to kiss her forehead. She paused for a moment and then turned to follow Eric's command.

Eric decided to begin filing the paperwork for the AVL on Kalen's death. That would lend credence to his claim. With no known maker or children, her assets would transfer to himself and Alcide. They could then hold her assets until such a time when they could be returned to her or sold on her behalf.

Just as Eric was finishing the last e-form, his door flew open. Eric was pleased to see that Alcide looked like hell. He was disheveled even for him, looked exhausted and distraught. Just what they needed to convince the authority of Kalen's death. No one would expect emotion from Eric but they would from the were.

"Shut the door" Eric asked and Alcide complied immediately.

"I really don't have time for this shit" Alcide mumbled.

"You do have time for this shit" Eric growled threateningly. "Her safety depends on it".

Alcide backed down instantly and nodded.

"I've been filling out her final death paperwork. You are entitled to half of her estate and that is why you are here with me now, understood?" Eric asked.

Alcide's jaw dropped but nodded his head in agreement.

"The more distraught you can be the better".

"It doesn't feel much like acting" Alcide said as he sat down warily on the couch.

Eric's phone buzzed in his pocket and he whipped it out to read a short text from Pam.

"Show time" Eric whispered as he steadied himself for the confrontation with the Guardian.

The knock on the door came quickly and Eric called for them to enter while remaining seated at his computer as his printer spit out confirmation that the final death paperwork was e-filed. Eric hoped that they would catch the attention of the Guardian.

Eric rose to greet his uninvited guests and quickly introduced Alcide who also had risen.

"What is he doing here?" the Guardian demanded.

"He is here completing the necessary AVL paperwork for Kalen since she was also under his care" Eric explained smoothly.

"Where is the proof that she is finally dead" the Guardian asked forcefully.

Alcide looked at him with puzzlement. "They found her remains in my house" he said incredulously.

"How do you know it was her?" the Guardian asked.

"Who else would it be?" Alcide growled.

Eric was pleased to see the wolf getting visibly emotional.

"Have you tried to reach her?" the Guardian question glibly.

"Of course I did!" Alcide yelled getting instantly angered. "She's not answering her phone, I went to her old apartment, I talked to Eric…she's no where man" and with that Alcide sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"Continue to look for her" the Guardian instructed Eric. "This is too convenient that I issue an edict for her to be ended and she 'dies' in a fire".

"What the hell did you say?" Alcide demanded as he jumped off the couch at the same time that Eric reacted in a similar manner.

"Why would I end her?" Eric said sincerely.

The Guardian sighed and glared at Nora. "I told you that I wasn't able to reach Eric to tell him your order" she answered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alcide said again playing his part perfectly.

"She is a risk to the wellbeing of both vampires and weres. Hybrids always become unstable" the Guardian explained calmly.

"She's wasn't unstable!" Alcide growled taking care to use the past tense.

"Well, it would appear that it is a mute point anyway" the Guardian replied as Alcide's eyes blazed yellow in anger.


	25. Chapter 25

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 25

The Guardian and Nora took their leave as Eric pretended to calm Alcide down and prevent him from shifting. Eric continued on with the charade until he was certain they were off the grounds and then commented that Alcide should head back home.

Alcide looked puzzled but Eric brought his finger to his lips hoping to convey that it was possible that the Guardian planted a listening device. Alcide nodded.

"Yeah, I'm OK now. I just can't believe they would want to kill her when she was totally fine" Alcide added in case the room really was bugged.

"It's all about image" Eric growled continuing to play his role as well.

"I'm going to head out on the floor. Contact me if anything turns up with the fire marshal's investigation" Eric demanded as they exited the office together.

Alcide was not surprised when Eric followed him out to the parking lot instead of going to his throne. "Be careful" he whispered. "Assume that you are being watched and that all your conversations are being overheard".

Alcide looked up from unlocking his truck in alarm. How would he communicate with Kalen?

Eric saw the unspoken question in his eyes. "We can't take the risk" was all he said and Alcide nodded sadly.

"It won't be forever" Eric added.

"Thanks" the wolf answered gruffly before getting into his truck, starting the engine and backing out.

Eric stood in the parking lot for a few moments before re-entering the club. He stopped by his office and pulled a phone from his safe and brought it with him to the podium. The fang bangers gave a few hoots and hollers when he appeared but he ignored them and quickly shot out a cryptic text to Gus. He wrote in Old Norse and used symbolism borrowed from ancient tales of sea adventures. After hitting send, he prayed to Odin that Gus would understand the message.

Moments later Eric's cell phone buzzed in his hand. Eric quickly scrolled through the message which said, "the mermaid will be warned of the sea serpent".

Eric smiled knowing his message was understood as he pulverized yet another phone into dust. His ease though was temporary as he felt a sudden surge of fear spike through his bond with Sookie.

He rose immediately and used his vamp speed to exit the club and take to the sky. He moved quickly in the direction of their bond while digging out his phone and trying her cell. Her voice mail picked up immediately and he swore as he continued to push himself to get to her faster. He was monitoring the bond as he flew and he was thankful that she was calming down but he could still feel her unease.

He followed the invisible strands of their bond to Merlotte's and landed in the parking lot where a large lion was circling two men who were bleeding from what looked like claw marks. The lion took notice of Eric and gave him a roar. Sookie emerged from the bar and ran straight into his arms.

"What has happened?" he asked gently as he stroked her hair finally feeling himself relax as well.

"These idiots threw Molotov cocktails through the window" she answered shakily.

"Are you injured?" Eric inquired trying to peel her off of him so he could look her over himself.

"Just a bit singed but it scared the hell out of me" Sookie whispered.

"Are you able to read anything from them?"

"They are Fellowship" she answered angrily. "We already called the police".

Eric whipped out his cell phone and sent a quick text to the Authority alerting them of the attack as was the new protocol. He was sure that there would be a spokesperson here soon to spin this to the press and to deal with the human police.

As Eric ended the call he heard the sirens of the distant police car coming closer.

"The Bon Temps police are almost here" he informed the lion.

The lion looked at Eric and disappeared behind the building. The two men that were still on the ground tried to get up but Eric's fangs shot down and he hovered over them menacingly. "I would suggest that you not move" he growled.

The men quickly complied and as they cowered in terror, Sam emerged as he quickly tucked in his t-shirt into his jeans.

"Thanks Eric" he mumbled as he glared at the punks that had tried to attack him, his staff and customers.

Their attention turned to the police car and the fire truck that pulled up in front of the bar.

Sheriff Belflour jumped out of his car and headed straight to them as the firemen went into the bar.

"I think we put everything out" Sam called as they had emptied a number of fire extinguishers.

The fire chief nodded and proceeded to see the damage himself.

Sookie was answering the bumbling Sheriff's questions and Sam helped fill in some of the gaps as he was handcuffing the two men. He then questioned them and they confessed proudly to following the Fellowship's orders.

Eric tried to stall by asking inane questions because he was sure the Authority would want to talk, or possible, glamour the Sheriff before he left the scene.

Just as the Sheriff was getting snippy Nora arrived with the new spokesperson, Steve Newlin. Eric was still shaking his head over that decision but it wasn't his concern.

He fulfilled his obligation of alerting the Authority of the situation and stalling the local police and fire.

"Eric. Sookie." Nora said stiffly as she nodded at both of them and then turned her attention on Sheriff Belflour.

Eric moved his arm around Sookie and moved her away from the vampires. Sam followed silently until they were a good distance away from where they were talking to Andy and the two attackers.

"What are they going to do?" Sam whispered to Eric.

"They just want to use this attack to highlight how the Fellowship is attacking hard working community members who are just trying to earn a living".

"I guess I can support that" Sam answered as he looked back worriedly.

Eric didn't respond but was looking over the shorter man studying Nora. There was something about her body language that did not sit right with Eric. She looked nervous and stiff which was not in character.

"I better go help Sam clean up" Sookie said bringing him out of his musings.

"I will wait for you here" Eric answered as he turned his attention back to Nora.

He moved his position closer to the entry way into the bar but stood outside leaning on the frame as he resumed studying Nora and eavesdropping. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary with the conversation but there was still something about Nora that was bothering him. He wished in this moment for Godric's guidance and presence as he would have been able to read Nora through the maker's bond.

He lost track of time while he listened the Authority agenda imposing itself onto the investigation. The backwater sheriff was no match for Nora and by the time she was done with him he was convinced the media attention was his idea.

"Are you ready?" Sookie asked suddenly appearing at his side. "Sam said I could go".

"How nice of him to release you two hours after shift was already over" Eric snarked.

"Hey, it's not Sam's fault that some crazies wanted to burn down the bar" Sookie countered.

Eric sighed and softened. "You are right, my apologies lover".

"What has you so tense?" Sookie asked.

Eric saw Nora turn slightly towards them and knew she was listening.

"I could feel your fear earlier and I am angry that I was not here to protect you" he said convincingly.

Sookie sagged into his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Come, let us go home" he said.

"Eric, wait" Nora yelled.

Eric whipped around to stare at his sister who was walking towards them. Eric stiffened and instinctively moved to put himself between Sookie and Nora.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"You can't just leave. As the Sheriff of the area we will need you to make a statement" she said sweetly.

"I have no authority over non vampire establishments" he said with irritation as his instincts told him to get Sookie far from Nora.

"The Authority insists" she added sternly.

"Fine. Give me a minute" he answered and without waiting for her response he picked Sookie up and used his vamp speed to take her back into the bar and find Sam.

"I need a favor" he said to the shifter who had quickly recovered from the sudden appearance of Eric and Sookie.

"What do you need?" Sam asked. "It's late and I'm wiped".

"I must remain here to give an interview" Eric began with an eye roll showing his irritation at the task. "I do not want Sookie left alone. I have a bad feeling about this".

"Sure Eric, Sookie can stay with me until your done" Sam readily agreed.

"I don't need a baby sitter Eric" Sookie protested.

"That may be true but I would feel better if you were not alone and in Sam's trailer a vampire cannot enter. Be sure not to open the door to anyone other than myself" Eric further instructed.

Sookie must have sensed Eric's unease and reluctantly agreed.

"I will walk you there" Eric said not letting his guard down.

They exited through the back door and went straight to the trailer. When Eric heard the lock being engaged he sped back to where Nora was impatiently waiting for him.

"Took you long enough" Nora muttered as she nodded to the camera crew. "Where is Sookie?" she added nonchalantly.

"Safe and protected" Eric answered icily.

Nora raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing. "You know what to say" and with that she disappeared into the night.

Eric's knew his suspicions were right as there is no way Nora would leave her car to Steve Newlin. If she had to be somewhere the younger vampire would have been left to find his own way back.

Eric also knew that the quicker he got this over with the quicker he could be back by Sookie's side. He put on his media smile, smoothed back his hair and turned on his vampire charm.

He spoke easily about the injustices and prejudice being propagated by the hate group that called themselves the new Fellowship of the Sun. He talked about the grave injustice done to innocent bystanders including children who had been dining in the establishment of a hard working and honest community member and then quickly ended the media feed.

"We are done here" he commanded and he also disappeared into the night in the same direction as Nora.

He wanted to follow her scent and re-trace her steps. He was furious when he realized that she had backtracked to Sam's trailer. He knew Sookie was safe and calm because of their bond but the fact that Nora had returned not to oversee the interview but to track Sookie made his blood boil. Kin or not, he would take her out if she was a threat to Sookie.


	26. Chapter 26

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 26

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked once he reluctantly admitted Eric into his trailer.

"What do mean?" Eric asked wanting to hear Sam's perspective.

"I smelled a vampire sneaking around outside and then she tried to get me to come to the door".

"Did you see who it was?"

"That vampire that was with Steve Newlin".

"What is going on Eric?" Sookie asked groggily through a yawn.

"I am not sure but we need to be wary of Nora" Eric confessed.

"Do you think she's going to try to hurt Sookie?" Sam asked with concern.

"Before tonight I would have said no but now I am not sure. I am not getting a good vibe as you say from her".

"Great. Just what I need, another vampire who wants to end me" Sookie said in exasperation.

"Lets get out of here and let Sam get some sleep" Eric suggested. "Thank you for assistance" he added.

"Anything for Sookie" Sam answered. "Keep her safe man".

Eric nodded and whisked Sookie into his arms and immediately shot up into the dark sky.

Sookie suppressed a shriek at the suddenness of their departure but settled into Eric's grasp.

"What are you doing!" Sookie yelled as Eric pulled one arm free.

"Relax, I will not drop you" he said with a smile as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Sookie asked.

"Alcide".

"Why?" but the call had already connected and Sookie listened as Eric made arrangements for them to spend the day at the home that Alcide was temporarily using.

"I don't understand why we aren't going to one of your safe houses" Sookie asked after Eric disconnected the phone and crumbled it over the bayou below.

"We need to stay in a non-vampire residence so vampires cannot force their way in" Eric explained. "Besides, Nora knows most of my safe houses and I do not trust her right now".

"I don't like putting Alcide in danger" Sookie said.

"He already is because of his association with Kalen" Eric pointed out.

Sookie fell silent as they continued to Shreveport. She was uncomfortable being with Eric in Alcide's home but she knew that she would not let him go to rest without her today.

Eric carefully circled the area to be sure there were no signs of any vampire or human activity in the area and asked Sookie to check for brain signatures. When they were both satisfied that they would not attract any attention, Eric landed them quickly in the back yard of a contemporary styled home in the same housing development where Alcide's home had been.

The wolf must have been waiting and quickly opened the patio doors and invited them in. Once they were safely inside, Alcide reset the house alarm and drew the drapes closed.

"The basement isn't finished in this house but there are no windows down there" Alcide said immediately.

Eric looked around the room and was dismayed that there was no furniture.

"We just finished building this spec house and the decorator hasn't been here yet to stage it" Alcide explained knowing what Eric must be thinking.

"It is of no consequence. Our safety is more important than our comfort right now".

"I have a blow up bed that you can have Sookie" Alcide offered.

"I don't want to take your bed, I'll be OK".

"I can't have a lady sleeping on the floor" Alcide insisted.

Eric was pleased with the offer as he did not want her sleeping on the hard cold concrete either.

Sookie protested a bit more but finally acquiesced knowing that she was going to lose the argument.

Alcide left to gather the already blown up bed and moved it to the windowless basement. When he returned the three sat on the floor in the empty living room and reviewed the events of the night since Sookie wasn't up to speed on what had transpired at Fangtasia.

"Do you think Kalen is safe enough?" Alcide asked when Eric was done.

"I would trust Gus with Sookie's life" he answered in response.

Alcide knew that was as good as it could get right now but he still felt very uneasy about Kalen being apart from them.

"When do you think it will be safe to go see her?" he asked.

"I wouldn't recommend doing anything that could arouse suspicion for quite some time" Eric answered somberly.

"What's your definition of 'quite some time'"?

"It is going to depend on the pressure from the Authority but I would say at least a year if not more".

"A year!" Alcide asked as he suppressed a howl.

"We must ensure that the Authority believes she is truly dead".

"I thought you said that their reach doesn't extend to Europe?"

"Are you willing to give up your life here and move to Sweden?" Eric challenged.

"It's not sounding like a bad idea just about now" Alcide mumbled.

Eric raised his eyebrows in response but said nothing. It was Sookie that piped up. "What about Janice and your business?"

"I could come back and visit them and I'm pretty sure they need contractors in Sweden too" Alcide retorted.

"You'd be willing to give up everything for her?" Sookie asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I think I would" Alcide answered solemnly.

Sookie shook her head at the thought but said nothing.

"Remember for the time being that you should not have contact with her. If you need a message to get through I can do that for you" Eric reminded Alcide.

"Won't it look funny if the Authority finds out you are all chummy with the King?"

"Gus and I were turned in the same century and have always been close. We have been in contact regularly our whole existences so this should not arouse any suspicion".

"Well then get word that I miss her and that I'll come see her as soon as I can" Alcide requested.

Eric nodded and promised to take care of it the next evening.

"We should go rest" Eric said as he rose from the carpet. "I do not know what tomorrow will bring but we all need to be rested and prepared".

***00***

"What do you mean I can't call him?" Kalen asked in desperation.

"The Authority is not convinced of your demise in the fire and they are still looking for you" Gus explained gently already feeling protective of his new charge.

"Eric gave me untraceable phones" she protested as tears formed in her eyes.

"There is a concern that they are all being watched and their work places and homes may be bugged".

Kalen closed her eyes in an attempt to regain control of her emotions.

"For how long?" she whispered.

"Until Eric tells me otherwise".

"Why can't the Authority just leave me alone?" she said aloud although it was more of a rhetorical question.

"They fear what they can't control and you my dear are a wild card" Gus offered.

"Have you ever met a hybrid that didn't go insane?"

"As a matter of fact I have and you will meet him tomorrow night. I have summoned him to assist in your training".

"Does the Authority know about him? Maybe we can prove to them that hybrids can be stable and I don't have to keep hiding?" she asked excitedly feeling the first glimmer of hope since this awful conversation started.

"I'm sorry my dear but Rolff has flown under the radar for centuries now and would not want any attention drawn to his true existence. He has more vampire tendencies than were and has managed to integrate himself fully into vampire communities".

"Can't vampires smell that he's different?" Kalen asked.

"There is clearly something different about Rolff but he is so vampire like that no one questions him".

"How do you know that he's a hybrid then?"

"Rolff is my childe" the king answer calmly.

Kalen's eyebrows raised to hair line as she waited for Gus to continue.

"I did not realize the Rolff was a bitten were when I turned him. Actually his scent was quite enticing. I have often speculated that there was some otherness about Rolff but we have never been able to prove any connection".

"Alcide told me that Fairies taste really good to vampires. Do you think he's part Fae?"

"That would be my best guess but I do not know for certain".

A scowl crossed Kalen's face as her features saddened once more.

"What is wrong?" the king asked with concern.

"Maybe the reason Rolff is still sane is because of his otherness" she whispered.

"Listen to me Kalen" the king began. He waited until she made eye contact again before continuing. "I believe your sanity is within your control. With the right support, guidance and training you will be able to master the duality of your being. Most hybrids are abandoned by their makers when they discover their mistake and go through their formative days alone. That has not been the case for you upon your turning or now. Hear me when I say that I would not have done this favor for Eric if I did not believe that I could help you".

Kalen's eyes filled once more as she took in the king's reassurances. "Thank you" she choked out emotionally.

"It is my pleasure" Gus said sincerely.

"Do you think Rolff will be mad that he has to work with me?"

"I know that Rolff is looking forward to being reunited with me and would welcome the opportunity to help another hybrid" the king replied.

"What does Rolff do?" Kalen asked.

"He runs all of our business holdings and manages the financial end of our empire".

"Is he going to have the time to do this?" Kalen inquired nervously.

"Kalen dear, he wants to do this" Gus stressed. "Rolff can easily do his work from his office here and he is genuinely happy to help you."

"Thank you" Kalen whispered overcome with emotion once more but this time of relief.

***000***

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Nora yelled to herself as she paced in the large hotel suite she had rented since being kicked out of Eric's home.

Nora had not felt this level of anger at her brother in all their years together. Not only had he forsaken her for some ridiculous blond bimbo but he was openly thwarting the Authority by protecting a fucking hybrid.

Nora picked up a table lamp and hurled it across the room in anger and frustration. She let a guttural moan escape her throat as she slumped against the wall.

She hated feeling helpless and that was exactly how Eric was making her feel.

"Enough of this!" she said out loud as she straightened herself up. She was a member of the Authority. A child of Godric. She was strong and it was time for her to start acting like it and regain control of the situation once and for all.


	27. Chapter 27

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 27

"Where is Nora?" Eric asked Pam who was nervously picking at her manicured nails and leaning against his office wall at Fangtasia.

"I'm not sure" Pam replied nervously.

"Why are you so jittery?" Eric demanded.

"She was just so pissed at you yesterday" Pam started but she let her voice trail off not finishing her thought.

"She's not going to do anything rash is she?" Eric yelled feeling his own anxiety ramp up yet another notch.

"I don't know Eric. She cares about you a lot and she was hurt" Pam began trying to defend her aunt.

Eric growled in response as his anger continued to escallate knowing that Pam had unloaded all her frustrations about Sookie to Nora previously.

"What did you say to her about Sookie?" Eric asked menacingly as he tried very hard to not put his hands around his progeny's neck.

Pam looked abash instantly and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I was still angry" she whispered.

Eric punched through the wall just to the right of her head.

"I'm sorry Eric! I didn't know who else to turn too" she begged as blood tears formed in her eyes. "I had no idea she would feel jealous too".

Eric sighed and took an unnecessary deep breath and stepped away from his progeny. Pam was right. There was no way to anticipate that Nora would be upset by his relationship with Sookie although he really should have known that she would be upset by his refusal to bed her.

Eric pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and sent a quick text to Alcide. The safest place for Sookie right now was in his home where Nora could not enter. They had talked about his unease after the encounter last night but now that Nora was m.i.a. Eric was even more concerned.

Alcide texted back that he would stay with Sookie at the house until Eric returned for him.

Satisfied that Sookie was safe, Eric dismissed Pam, quickly plowed through his work, took care of a few tasks for Bill and then headed off into the night to reunite with his Sookie the moment he was free to leave. He knew that she was safe and content as there was never any spike of fear through their bond but he knew he would feel better being physically reunited. Nora had not responded to any of Pam's texts and Eric was able to find out that she had not been in touch with the Authority since the incident at Merlotte's. It was clear to Eric that Nora was plotting something.

Before he landed on the wolf's porch he did a quick pass of the property and was relieved that there were no scents that did not belong. He rang the door bell and waiting to be admitted still remaining alert to any potential threats.

Alcide opened the door after confirming it was Eric through the peephole. "Everything's been quiet here" the wolf said after he closed the door.

"Where is Sookie?"

"Basement. I thought it was better that we stay out of sight incase anyone was nosing around".

"Good plan" Eric answered as he moved to the basement steps.

Sookie met him at the base of the steps and wrapped her arms around him. Eric peered over her head and noted the deck of playing cards spread out on the mattress. At least they found a way to pass the time while waiting for him to return.

"How long are we going to need to stay here Eric?" Sookie asked.

"I'm not sure lover. Nora seems to have disappeared and I know she's up to something".

"Great. Not only do I have to hide from the Fellowship but now your sister too" Sookie grumbled.

"Nora I can talk some sense into" Eric replied as he hugged Sookie tighter to him.

"Sounds like you need to find her first" Sookie mumbled into his chest.

***000***

Kalen was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her new top. True to his word, when Kalen rose the next night her closet was filled to the brim. There were outfits for every imaginable occasion from yoga to a royal ball. Kalen hadn't been sure what to wear to meet the king's second. Jeans seemed too casual and most of the dresses were way too fancy. She settled for a chocolate brown pencil skirt with a pretty light pink blouse.

Ingrid knocked on her door and saved her from ripping a hole in her new blouse with all the readjustments she was making.

"You look beautiful this evening" Ingrid said. Kalen smiled in relief.

"Don't be nervous, Rolff is very nice" she added to reassure her.

Kalen nodded but was still feeling very nervous. "When will he arrive?"

"He is already here. He had his day person transfer him here during the day. He is with the king now being brought up to date and I am to bring you to meet him when you are ready".

"I don't think I'll ever be ready so we may as well just go now" Kalen answered.

Ingrid gave her a little snort and stepped aside to allow Kalen to enter the hall ahead of her.

The two women walked side by side down the wide stone hallways. Kalen was already getting a feel for the layout of the enormous castle but felt better with Ingrid at her side. Ingrid had told her that she had basically grown up in the castle so she knew it like the back of her hand. Her parents had been part of the king's day guards as were her grandparents, great grandparents, and her ancestors before. Kalen had already learned so much about were culture in Europe and was considering Ingrid a good friend. She also felt more secure with Ingrid at her side.

Tonight they were rendezvousing with the king in his private office which Kalen was told was a small, intimate space off the king's sleeping suite. Kalen had not been down to this part of the castle yet. The hallways were becoming tighter and Kalen felt like she was travelling back in time. The walls here were unadorned and she could feel the temperature dropping. There were wall sconces periodically to light the path and they looked like they had been once been oil based but were converted.

They reached the end of the narrow hallway which was a dead end. Kalen looked questioningly to Ingrid but she put her hand on a slab of stone on the wall and pushed gently. The stones moved inward and Kalen smiled as a secret doorway was revealed.

"That's so James Bond" she said as Ingrid chuckled at her reaction.

They passed through the doorway into a beautiful room. It seemed to Kalen that it was some kind of waiting room and her suspicious was confirmed when Ingrid picked up a small antique phone and announced their presence.

"Go on in Kalen. I will wait for you here" Ingrid said as she motioned towards a door on her right.

"You aren't coming with me?" Kalen asked letting her nerves get the best of her again.

"Relax. Gus is in there too" she said with a smile and a gentle push on the small of her back in the direction of the door.

Kalen nodded and closed her eyes for a moment to gather her courage and center herself.

She gave a little knock and then entered since they were expecting her. Gus rose to greet her and gave her cheek two quick pecks. "My dear, you look lovely this evening" he said with his easy smile. "Let me introduce you to Rolff" he said smoothly as he stepped to her side and allowed her to catch a glimpse of his child. Rolff rose gracefully and nodded his head. "A pleasure to meet you Kalen" he said in perfect English.

Kalen took in the hybrid before her. He was tall but not quite as tall as the king. He was tanner than most vampires but she could see how he could still pass as one as there was something very vampire like in his gaze and stance. He had long dark brown hair that fell in waves over his shoulders and piercing green eyes. Kalen suddenly had to suppress a giggle when she made an association between Rolff's looks and Daniel Day Lewis in Last of the Mohicans.

"It's nice to meet you too" she said quickly with a smile. "Thanks so much for coming and helping me" she added.

"It's nice to meet another like me" he responded with his own easy smile.

"I have already briefed Rolff about your situation and I would like him to work with you on your defensive skills. I know that Eric feels that you have more were tendencies than vampire but I would like Rolff to teach you how to better tap into both of your natures. You may have repressed vampire gifts that you have not accessed yet" the king explained.

Kalen nodded in agreement and waited for Gus to continue.

"Rolff has agreed to work with you for three hours per night. The focus will be on exploring your vampire nature and also training your mind to accept the duality of your new existence".

They had already discussed this so Kalen nodded again.

"Good then" the kind announced as he looked to his child who rose.

"Come, we will get started" Rolff said as he held his hand to Kalen.

Kalen rose nervously and followed the hybrid out of the king's office. He strode purposefully back out to the secret door that Kalen and Ingrid had come from but instead of going back up the spiral steps at the end of the hall Rolff ducked below them and opened another hidden doorway.

This door led to a huge underground gymnasium. Kalen gasped when she saw the size of the space and Rolff turned with a smile when he heard her inhale.

"It is impressive is it not?" he asked with a chuckle.

Kalen just nodded mutely.

"What weapons have you trained with?" he asked as he strode to a large glass case which held a variety of swords, guns, maces and items Kalen couldn't name.

"Just swords and guns" she answered. It was only thanks to Eric and Alcide that she had any training in weaponry. "I do better though as a wolf" she added.

"So I was told. That is why we are focusing on something else" he responded as he reached for a giant broad sword which Kalen hoped was for himself.

She watched him assess the balance and scale of the sword and then he set it back. "Not the right size?" she asked.

"That is my father's sword. I just enjoy the balance and feel of the weapon" Rolff replied.

Kalen couldn't help but think that was something Eric would say and she smiled.

"Come, let's get to work" Rolff said as he tossed her a small epee blade. "Let's see what you can do".

Kalen kicked off her kitten heals, untucked her blouse and got to work.

**000**

Nora toweled dried her hair with a small scratchy towel. She sighed as she moved out of the run down bathroom and moved to her travel coffin which still housed a small duffle bag with a change of clothes. She quickly dropped the towel on the floor and dressed in black from head to toe.

She reached for her phone and scrolled through her messages. She ignored the dozen for Pam and those from the Authority and zeroed in on the two from her allies here in Sweden.


	28. Chapter 28

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 28

A week passed with no word from Nora and no further attacks from the Fellowship of the Sun. Sookie was allowing herself to finally relax and was demanding to be allowed to go back to work and stop hiding. Eric did not feel as certain and was highly disturbed that Nora was still missing. The Authority had even contacted him to determine her whereabouts which absolutely did not sit well.

"I don't like it Sookie" Eric said. "Nora is definitely up to something".

"Come on Eric, I am not going to stay hold up in fear" Sookie protested.

"I don't like it either but I cannot protect you during the day".

"So find someone who can protect me and let me go back to work".

"You would accept a day time guard?" Eric asked as he lifted his eyebrow suspiciously.

"If it means getting out of this house and living a normal life, than yes".

"I will make the arrangements" Eric said quickly before she could change her mind.

"Good" Sookie replied with a satisfied nod. "I will call Sam and get back on the schedule".

***000***

Nora had been in Sweden gathering intel on the forces protecting the king's residence for the past week. She was discrete in her inquiries and as far as she knew, no one except her two collaborators suspected she was in country. Eric had been a fool to think she wouldn't immediately figure out where he would send Kalen for protection.

Nora had left her phone in the U.S. and had told no one of her plan, even the Authority. She had spent days going over what her cover story would be for disappearing suddenly and without warning.

She could easily throw Eric under the bus and tell the Guardian that he had refused to follow his edict so she had gone after Kalen herself. When Kalen was snuck out of the country Nora could claim not having time to alert the Authority to her plan and not wanting to alert Kalen that she was being trailed. That was the simplest and closest to the truth and therefore the best story.

However, no matter now much she doubted that the Authority would end Eric for his failure, she was not willing to take that chance. Yes, she was beyond angry with her brother but not so much that she would risk his life. She was tieing up his loose ends.

No, she needed a more convoluted story and she did not want Eric to suspect that she had any part in ending Kalen. With that end in mind, Nora was extremely careful to avoid being seen and spent her days in self imposed isolation in the basement of the home of her trusted friend Lars. She, Lars and Bjorn, her other collaborator, had been allies for over 500 years and she trusted them implicitly. She had explained the situation with the hybrid and the Authority's edict honestly but left out the part that Eric was ordered to carry out the execution. Lars and Bjorn had both had direct experience with insane hybrids so they were more than happy to help and keep it quiet. Nora had also thrown in that the Authority did not want the hybrid's death to be connected with them in any way since Kalen was technically out of their jurisdiction.

It had been Lars' idea to create the appearance that Nora was in her hometown of London. He had arranged for a look a like to have her home opened and for "Nora" to be spotted in and around town. That would give her a solid alibi. Once Kalen was disposed of, Nora would really travel to London to continue the charade and then after an acceptable amount of time finally get back in contact with Authority.

What it didn't do was explain why she fled the U.S. but Nora was planning on playing the damsel in distress card. She would play up that she was distraught after the confrontation with Eric and needed time at home to clear her head. Eric's ego was large enough to buy that but the Guardian would probably discipline her for disappearing.

It wasn't Nora's most elegant plan but it would have to do. That wasn't far from the truth either as she allowed herself a moment to feel the emotional pain that Eric had caused. The blood tears welled in here eyes but she shook her thoughts back to the task at hand. Focusing on getting to Kalen was a wonderful diversion to her heart break.

Her bigger problem was actually getting to Kalen. The information she had received was that the hybrid was generally always accompanied by the king's child or a female were. The were wouldn't be a problem but the king's child was known as a formidable opponent and not someone Nora wanted to fight. The best chance to get to the hybrid was immediately after sundown when she was starting her day in her chambers, before her nightly training would commence.

Bjorn had figured out a way to sneak Nora into the servant's wing and once inside, security was light and it would be easy for her to move unimpeded to Kalen's room. After the hybrid was ended, Nora would be able to slip back out the way she came. If they were lucky, it would be an hour before Kalen's body would be discovered which would give them ample time to be on their way to England.

The next evening Nora would move closer to the palace so that she would be ready to go immediately after sundown. The quicker she could get in, the quicker they could be on their way.

Nora stood looking at herself in the mirror as she adjusted her "uniform" and wig. Lars obtained a duplicate of a maid's uniform from the palace laundry. After some fake padding around the middle it fit her perfectly and she stared at her fake ID badge. The blond wig was convincing and she looked nothing like herself. Anyone scrutinizing the surveillance videos of the employee entrance would see nothing out of the ordinary.

Thankfully once inside, there were no cameras and Nora, as the maid, would not be seen moving down the corridors.

Nora smirked at her image as she considered how poorly protected the King really was.

Once Kalen was out of the way then she could turn her attention to ending Sookie. Eric would surely grieve but she would be there to console him.

***000***

"You are doing quite well" Rolff said as he faked wiping sweat off his brow. "You are giving me a workout".

Kalen rolled her eyes at the older hybrid's theatrics but smiled despite herself. Rolff had really helped her find and develop skills that she never thought possible. Kalen still felt more of a pull to her were nature but was slowly taking advantage of her vampire side.

After just a week of working with Rolff, Kalen was stronger, faster and more in tune to her senses even when not in were form. Rolff had worked with her with different types of weapons and she was gaining confidence as well as comfort in her own abilities.

What Kalen looked forward to the most though were the conversations with Rolff about the challenges of being a hybrid. Since her turning she finally felt a bit less of an oddity. It helped immensely to know that she was not alone.

Her only sadness was missing Alcide. Communication had been difficult and only through cryptic messages. The king had been kind to be the messenger but Kalen longed to hear his voice.

"Focus" Rolff yelled as he lunged at her with a large broad sword.

Kalen instinctively rotated her body away from the slight hiss of the blade slicing through the air and brought up her own blade to block it.

"Excellent! Your instincts are strong" Rolff commented.

"I heard the blade" Kalen countered as she lunged at her trainer.

"It's a gift to respond so quickly".

The two continued their sword dance and finally Rolff backed off and bowed his head.

"Another great session" he commented as he touched his sword to hers.

"Thanks" Kalen answered as she moved to return her weapon to the armory. She paused to look at the beautiful array of fighting blades. The king's collection spanned centuries and Kalen was developing an appreciation for the craftsmanship that went into each blade.

"They are quite the sight to behold aren't they?" Rolff answered from behind her as he leaned against the wall.

"Never thought I would be admiring weapons" Kalen answered.

"But they are beautiful are they not?"

"Yes they are" she said wistfully.

"What are you thinking about Kalen?"

"Of the other things in my life that are beautiful" she answered as her voice trailed off.

"Your wolf?" Rolff asked gently.

Kalen nodded her head and gave him a small, melancholy smile.

"I have no doubt that you will be reunited soon little warrior".

"Little warrior?"

"You have fought through much. You have earned the title 'warrior'" Rolff explained.

"I don't feel much like a warrior" Kalen replied as she turned off the light and locked the armory door behind her.

***000***

Alcide sat at his desk trying to stay focused on the quotes for his new job but his thoughts kept turning to Kalen. This week had felt like an eternity and not being able to talk to her had been killing him. Eric assured him of her safety and constantly was the go between with their encrypted messages but Alcide longed to hear her voice and holding her in his arms now felt like a distant utopia. He was slowly going crazy and he was missing her more than he could have ever expected.

He couldn't focus on his work and his thoughts kept drifting to packing it all in and moving to Sweden. He knew he couldn't do it just yet but the moment that Eric told him enough time had passed he would be hammering in the for sale sign in his yard, selling the business and getting out of Dodge.

Alcide knew that his foreman had his eye on starting his own company and that he would be a good choice to the turn the business over to. His sister could step up to help with their parents and it's not like he'd never be back.

The more Alcide thought about it, the easier it seemed to just pick up and start over again. He didn't think he'd even have to take Eric up on his offer of money. He would have enough after the sale of the house and business to get settled comfortably while he learned the language and found work. Eric had also assured him that the king would get him a work visa, set up jobs and put in a good word. He just needed to be patient and suck it up for a while longer.

Alcide shook his head and tried to turn his attention back to the papers on his desk. He made it through a column of numbers when he found himself day dreaming once more of Kalen.

"Damn" he said as he pushed his chair back from his desk and rose to pace and clear his head.

He just couldn't settle in and stop his brain from churning. He knew that he would feel better once they were finally united.

***000***

"Rest well and I will see tomorrow night" Rolff said as he paused at Kalen's door.

"Thanks for your help and your company" Kalen replied.

"My pleasure as always" he replied as he gave her a bow.

Kalen smiled and chuckled before disappearing into her comfortable suite so she could rest for the day.


	29. Chapter 29

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 29

Kalen stepped out of the shower and pulled one of the soft towels around her wet body. She quickly dried off and then reached for the plush bathrobe. The wet towel was secured around her dripping hair. She reached for her make up bag and applied some eye shadow, liner, mascara and gloss. Satisfied that her face looked presentable, Kalen reached for the hair dryer and moved to plug it in.

As she leaned over the sink there was a slight sound that caught her attention from the sleeping chamber. Kalen froze and tilted her head as she listened closely. The sound did not repeat itself but Kalen suddenly was overcome with a sense of dread. Rolff had been working with her in listening to her gut instincts so she did not try to dismiss the feeling.

Kalen stood alertly staring at the door but did not move. She glanced at the hair dryer out of the periphery of her eye and on impulse turned it on. She left the dryer on the counter as she continued to monitor the room for sounds.

As she was about to let her guard down and resume grooming, a slight noise came again, this time closer to the bathroom door. Kalen grabbed a pair of scissors that were on the counter and clasped them in her left hand ready to use them if necessary.

She then caught site of her phone and with the hair dryer still going quickly sent a text to Rolff asking him to come ASAP.

She had just hit "send" when the door burst open and a blond maid had her by the throat against the wall.

Without a second thought Kalen thrust the scissor into her attacker's face which caused just enough pain for her woman to release her. Kalen kicked her leg out hitting the blond behind the knee cap and she fell to her knees. Kalen bolted from the bathroom but was tackled from behind. She felt the sharp sting of fangs ripping into her neck and in that moment she realized that she would need to fight for her life. Kalen didn't hesitate to use all her strength to flip herself and her attacker over. She gouged the eyes of the vampire who let out a blood curdling scream but continued to fight.

Kalen panicked as a stake flashed in the vampire's hand. She rolled quickly out of the way but the stake still impaled itself into her chest barely missing her heart.

Kalen growled as she felt herself shifting into her wolf form. She felt the stake being pulled painfully from her torso and she pounced on the vampire not letting her get in another attempt with the stake. They rolled around on the ground for what felt like an eternity trading swipes. Kalen could feel herself weakening and beginning to lose the battle.

With one last herculean effort she moved to tear out the vampire's throat but Kalen only managed to latch on to the outer skin. The vampire was much stronger than she was and Kalen was now tiring quickly.

The vampire had her pinned and Kalen braced herself for the end. She closed her eyes as she felt the air shift slightly from the stake being raised again but the blow did not come.

Suddenly the weight of the vampire was no longer upon her and Kalen's eyes snapped open to see Rolff standing on the opposite side of the room with his hand around the throat of her attacker. Her feet were dangling over a foot off the ground and she was flailing about trying to get free.

Kalen shifted back into her human form and quickly drew the bathrobe around her bleeding body.

"Who are you?" Rolff growled at the vampire just loosening his grip enough for her to answer.

"Fuck you" the vampire spat instead of answering.

"Her voice sounds familiar" Kalen spoke up finally finding her voice.

Rolff didn't take his eyes of his prisoner. "Who is she?" he asked Kalen.

"I'm not sure" Kalen answered as she moved closer to study the vampire's face.

There was something very familiar about the vampire's face but Kalen couldn't place her.

"Use your sense of smell" Rolff prodded knowing that Kalen still relied mostly on her vision as humans do.

Kalen's eyes widened and in a flash she ripped at the attacker's hair. With the blond wig on the floor, Kalen whispered "Nora" and stepped back.

"This is Eric's vampire sister, Nora" Kalen whispered as she moved behind Rolff.

"Why did you attack Kalen?" Rolff yelled.

"She is a hybrid and needed to be ended" Nora replied with an evil smirk.

Rolff's response was to snap the vampire's neck and have her fall to the ground in a heap.

Rolff whipped out his cell phone and demanded more guards immediately to Kalen's room.

With the vampire incapacitated, Rolff took a moment to gaze at Kalen. "You are injured" he stated.

"It's not too bad. I'm just glad I was able to get a text off to you and didn't blow off the noise I heard as being nothing".

"Always trust your instincts" Rolff said as he kicked the vampire who was now beginning to heal and writhing on the floor. Rolff then stepped on her neck and broke it again.

Kalen stiffened as she heard the sounds of the guards approaching rapidly. The door was thrown open and the head of the guard looked stunned. Rolff hastily filled him in on the attack and that Nora had managed to sneak in to the palace.

The head guard, who was vampire, visibly paled which was no easy feat. "We will correct the breach immediately" he said as he bowed to the king's child and then cast a piercing look at the vampire behind him. That vampire sped from the room.

"Are you injured? Do you require the doctor?" another member of the guard asked of Kalen noting the blood that was seeping through the bath robe.

"I'll be fine" Kalen said as she glared at Nora.

"Come, let's take the prisoner to the king" Rolff instructed as he stepped aside to allow the guards to cuff Nora in silver and drag her still limp body down the hall.

"I'm going to throw on some clothes" Kalen said to Rolff.

"I will wait for you but be quick".

Kalen sped into her closet and pulled on yoga pants and a matching jacket, not worrying about undergarments. She left the bloodied robe on the closet floor and was back at Rolff's side at the blink of an eye.

They walked silently down the hall, Kalen walking quickly to match pace with Rolff's long strides.

They quickly caught up to the guards and they descended as one into the dungeon. There was an interrogation room and the king was already awaiting them.

"Explain" the king demanded addressing the head guard but it was Kalen that answered. She quickly told her story, adding that Nora was Eric's sister and a member of the Authority.

"I have failed to protect you" Gus stated remorsefully.

"I'm fine" Kalen began but the king stopped her.

"My guard has allowed an intruder to enter and attack you. I have failed".

Kalen opened her mouth to protest but Gus' glare stopped her.

Gus turned his attention back to Nora. "The Authority has no jurisdiction here. Kalen is not a threat to anyone yet you risked an international incident to attempt to end her?"

Nora snarled in response but kept otherwise silent.

"You will answer my questions" the king bellowed. "Why are you here?"

Nora glared at the king in defiance.

"She's all yours" the king said to his head interrogator. "Summon me when she is ready to talk".

The king took Kalen by the elbow and led her from the room. Rolff followed behind the pair along with two of the king's private guard.

The king led them into his private bed chamber. He dismissed his guard and motioned for Kalen and Rolff to sit on the small love seat. Gus sat in a winged back chair across from the pair and brought his hands together in front of his chin as he studied Kalen closely.

"You are certain that you do not require the court physician?" Gus asked.

"I'm already almost healed" Kalen reassuerd him.

"Then what do you know of this Nora?" Gus questioned.

Kalen sighed and shared her limited knowledge of Eric's sister including her displeasure at Eric being with Sookie and her anger that the Authority's edict was not followed.

"I do not believe that she is acting in her capacity as a member of the Authority" Gus said when she was done speaking.

Gus stood and pulled out a cell phone. Kalen and Rolff watched silently as the call connected and Gus put the phone on speaker.

"We have a problem Eric" Gus said as soon as Eric answered.

"What is going on?" Eric said the worry evident immediately in his voice.

"Nora unsuccessfully attempted to end Kalen shortly after sundown".

"What?" Eric yelled in the phone. "Is Kalen alright?"

"I'm fine Eric" Kalen piped in knowing that the vampire would feel reassured hearing her voice.

"Tell me everything" Eric demanded.

The king brought the sheriff quickly up to speed.

"The Authority is definitely not aware of Nora's actions as they have been in contact with me searching for her" Eric answered.

"Seems to me that she is acting as a woman scorned" Gus said.

Eric was silent as he pondered the king's words.

"Eric, I am sure that you are aware that I am calling you as a courtesy. I cannot allow an attack to stand in my own home. We are interrogating Nora now but she will be ended" Gus said forcefully.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Eric replied instantly.

"Do you know of any possible contacts she might have had in Sweden. It is doubtful that she breached my security without assistance".

"I will think on this and call you back" Eric answered.

Gus went to disconnect the call but Kalen yelled "wait!"

Gus moved his hand away from the phone and nodded to Kalen to continue.

"Eric, will you please tell Alcide that I'm OK?" Kalen begged.

"Of course" Eric responded and then the call was ended.

Kalen sagged into the seat and closed her eyes. She began to tremble slightly as the reality of the evening began to sink in. She felt Rolff's arm move about her shoulder and he began to rub her upper arm reassuringly.

"You did very well in defending yourself" he began. "Nora is almost as old as Eric and you kept your wits about you and fought her off until I arrived".

"If you hadn't gotten there when you did, it would have been over for me" Kalen whispered.

"From hence forward you will have your own guards assigned to you" Gus interjected.

Kalen nodded feeling slightly better.

"Come, lets get you some blood and food and pay a visit to the doctor to be sure that you are heeled" Rolff said as he stood pulling Kalen up with him and not allowing her a moment of protest.

Rolff through a knowing look to his maker and exited with the little hybrid.

***000***

"What's wrong Eric?" Sookie asked when she found her Viking with his head in his hands at his desk.

"There was an attempt on Kalen's life tonight".

"Oh my god! Is she OK?"

"I have been assured that she is fine".

"Then why do you look like that?"

"It was Nora that tried to end her".


	30. Chapter 30

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 30

When Eric rose the following night he had a text waiting for him from Gus. The message simply read "it is done".

With those three little words Eric knew that his sister was no more. He felt a strange mix of melancholia, anger, and loneliness. With Godric gone and now Nora, his only vampire relative left was his child Pam. There were centuries between himself and Nora and now she was finally dead.

Eric was not angry with Gus as he would have done the same in his position. Nora could not have been allowed to live after such an affront to a monarchy.

If he was being honest with himself, he also felt a twinge of relief. If Nora had gone after Kalen it stood to reason that her next victim would have been Sookie. Eric shuttered at the thought of losing her.

Eric shook his head and closed his eyes as he tried to reel in his emotions before placing a call to Gus.

The King answered on the third ring and Eric knew that he had probably taken the time to ensure his privacy. "How would you like me to proceed?" Gus asked the moment he connected the call.

"I have been giving this some thought and we are better off saying nothing" Eric responded. "If we alert the Authority of Nora's demise it could lead them to Kalen".

"I agree. I am under no obligation to alert a foreign governing body of my actions and I do not want to bring any attention to Kalen's presence".

"I've been hearing rumors that there have been sightings of Nora in England" Eric added.

"Play that up if you get any further calls from the Authority" Gus instructed.

"I've also been thinking about Nora's allies oversees. There are two that I can remember in Sweden, Bjorn and Lars. The last surname I remember them going by was Anderssen but it's been decades".

"Hmmm" the king replied. "I will send feelers out and see what I can find out".

"I am sorry to have brought danger into your walls" Eric apologized.

"Nonsense. We have identified a weakness in our defense that we have already corrected and we suffered no loses".

"Nonetheless, I am in your debt" Eric replied.

"There is no debt between us brother" and with that Gus disconnected the call.

Eric smiled despite himself. Gus had just reminded him that blood ties were not always necessary to have a familiar bond.

"Glad to see you smiling tonight" Sookie said as she smiled herself at him from the doorway.

She moved to him, sank into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. Eric allowed himself to be pulled into her embrace as he burrowed his nose into her hair.

"I'm sorry about your sister" she whispered gently.

Eric nodded barely perceptibly into her hair feeling her sincerity.

"When are you going to tell Pam?" she asked as she pulled back slightly but remained on his lap.

Eric sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"The fewer people to know of this fiasco the better" Eric said sadly.

"You mean you are considering not telling her?" Sookie asked trying to keep the judgment out of her tone.

"I need to think on it further. It is safer for Kalen for Pam to stay in the dark and I frankly I would hate to sully the image of Nora that Pam maintains".

"Guess I never thought about it like that" Sookie answered.

"For now, say nothing to Pam" Eric instructed. "If I decide to tell her in the future, I will find my own way".

"What about Alcide?"

"He's already been informed of the attempt on Kalen's life but not the details. I will leave it up to Kalen's discretion if she chooses to inform him of the facts".

"How did he take the news?"

"I'm not sure. He listened to my reassurances of her safety and then disconnected the call".

***000****

Alcide paced nervously as he awaited the boarding of his flight to Stockholm. He had managed to find a flight leaving from Atlanta and got himself there hours prior. The moment he had ended the call with Eric he knew that he couldn't spend another moment separated from Kalen.

He had immediately retrieved his fake passport from his office safe that Eric had provide for him weeks earlier, left instruction for his secretary, drafted up a proposal for the sale of his business, and transferred the title of his house to his sister. Once his decision had been made it was easy to put all the other pieces into action especially since he had been mulling over a move from the moment Kalen had left.

The gate attendant's voice echoed through the boarding area that they were now ready to begin boarding first class. Alcide had splurged some on the ticket and lifted his large leather bag over his shoulder and moved to the gate with his boarding pass in his hand.

The young woman scanned his ticket, wished him a good trip and soon Alcide found himself settled into the large first class seat sipping a beer. Alcide was hoping that the beer would take the edge off and some of the anxiety he was feeling would subside. Deep down though he knew that he wouldn't feel any relief until Kalen was safely in his arms.

She had protested when he told her he was coming but not too much. Alcide smiled as he thought about their reunion. He took another sip of his beer and closed his eyes.

As he felt the plane pushing back from the gate he looked out the window thinking this would be the last time he'd be on U.S. soil for a long time. He waited for a pang of regret but it never came.

***000****

"I can't believe he's coming!" Kalen said for the third time as she pawed through the clothes hanging in her closet.

"Damn it, I can't figure out what to wear" she cursed under her breath suddenly feeling like Pam.

Gus had been super accommodating and told her that he would have an armed escort pick up Alcide at the airport and bring him straight to the palace. His flight would arrive in the morning like most of the international flights so she wouldn't see him until she rose the next night and she wanted to look perfect.

Her closet was full of fancy dresses for formal affairs at the palace and then lots of workout clothes for her training sessions with Rolff. It was the in between stuff that was lacking that was giving Kalen fits.

A knock came at her door and she sighed as she moved to answer. Her guard announced Ingrid's presence.

"I'm so glad you are here!" Kalen said excitedly as she pulled the were into the bedroom and shut the door. "I can't figure out what to wear!"

Ingrid laughed out loud as she allowed Kalen to continue pulling her arm into the closet.

"I don't want to be ridiculously overdressed but I also don't want to just be in jeans".

Ingrid continued to chuckle.

"Why?" Kalen asked with her hands on her hips.

"I've never seen you so concerned about your appearance. This Alcide must really be something special".

"He is" Kalen sighed finally feeling herself relax. "I just can't believe he'll be here tomorrow".

"So lets get you ready and pick out a great outfit so you won't waste any time once the sunsets".

Kalen stood back and watched Ingrid shift through the options in her closet. She couldn't wait to be wrapped in her wolf's big strong arms.

***000***

Alcide felt rested despite the long trip thanks to the comforts of first class but he couldn't contain his excitement for seeing Kalen again. He bounded off the plane eagerly and was surprised to be met the moment he had deplaned by two large, uniformed weres.

They handed him their IDs and the names and the photos matched what Kalen had provided him with prior to his departure.

Alcide was surprised again when they bypassed customs and immigration and brought him through a private exit to an armored SUV actually on the jet way.

Alcide sat in the back of the comfortable SUV and tried to focus on the landscape passing him by but he couldn't focus on anything but the image of Kalen's face that kept popping up in his mind.

Alcide gave up trying to appreciate anything on the drive and just closed his eyes so he could keep seeing Kalen. He reopened them when he felt the vehicle slow and was shocked to find himself outside a huge stone wall being waved through an iron gate over a moat. The castled loomed ahead and it was huge! Alcide couldn't help gape at the grandeur in front of him.

The king had graciously offered him a home in the palace for as long as he needed and now Alcide was actually feeling excited about the prospect. He just wished that it was sundown and he could see Kalen first.

Alcide followed his two were escorts through the huge great hall, up an ornate flight of stairs and into a wing of the castle.

"Your Kalen's suite is adjacent to yours" one of the burly men told him.

Alcide was relieved to see armed were guards outside her doors although he longed to throw open the door just to gaze at her sleeping form.

"We have instructions to bring you to her the moment the sun has set" said the other were.

Alcide couldn't contain his smile and thanked them both profusely.

They nodded and threw open the double doors to his room. Alcide couldn't hold back the breath of air the he let out when seeing the opulent room.

"If you need anything we will be outside your door" the were told him.

"You are going to be guarding my door?" Alcide asked in surprise.

"We have orders to guard you incase those American vampires come after you".

"I was really careful to make sure I wasn't followed and Eric had given me an alias to use for my tickets".

"We are aware but after the last breach in security we aren't taking any chances".

Alcide licked his bottom lip but nodded. He knew that eventually the Authority would figure out that he left Louisiana but he hoped that they would buy the story that he couldn't handle being there because of too many memories and not be able to track him to Sweden.

The guards retreated to their posts outside the doors and Alcide quickly took inventory of the posh room that was definitely worthy of a king. Alcide found the enormous bathroom and made use of the shower immediately. Despite being in first class he still felt grimy from the long trip and it felt great to wash everything away. He made use of the steam shower function and moaned as the water relaxed his tense muscles. He lingered in the shower longer than he would ordinarily but he knew that he had hours and hours to kill before Kalen would finally be awake.

When he finally turned off the spray and reluctantly stepped out of the shower he skin felt great. He toweled off with a large white towel and then tied it loosely across his hips. He picked up his watch that was on the vanity and sighed when he realized only 30 minutes had passed. It was going to be a long day.

Alcide exited the bathroom with the intent of hanging up his clothing but was shocked to see that all his belongings had already been attended to and there was a large platter of food, both hot and cold waiting for him.

Alcide smiled and shook his head and sat down to dig in to the feast before him. He ate some smoked fish of some kind, poached eggs, some cured meat and a sweat roll. There was a note to leave the tray outside the door with the guards so he opened the door when he had his fill.

"Let us know if you would like to order any more food" the guard said.

"Thanks man but I think I'm going to try to get some shut eye".

Alcide shut the door again, secured the lock this time, discarded his towel by tossing it on the bathroom vanity and climbed into the huge bed. He willed himself to relax and calm down enough to try to sleep knowing that he would need his energy the following night and being exhausted or jet lagged was not part of his plan!


	31. Chapter 31

The Rediscovered Ally

Chapter 31

Alcide was bouncing on his heels pacing in his room as he watched the minutes tick painfully slowly on the antique grandfather clock in the corner of his room. He had been up for almost two hours after his self imposed forced nap. He had showered again, ordered a bite to eat so he wouldn't have to waste time with that later and had carefully chosen a pair of black fitted slacks with a long sleeved, button down, dark blue striped shirt. There was nothing else now to do but wait for the damn sun to finally set.

With five minutes left until sundown, Alcide exited his room and stood awkwardly in the hallway with the guards.

"You still have five minutes" one of Kalen's weres pointed out in perfect English.

"Yeah, I know, I just am a bit antsy" Alcide answered gruffly.

The guards all shared knowing smiles and Alcide rolled his eyes knowing that he was looking like a whipped pussy but not caring a bit. He paced a bit longer forcing himself not to look at his watch so he wouldn't be reminded how agonizingly slow time was passing and taunting him.

The moment the sun set, Kalen's guard knocked on her door without Alcide having to say a word. He immediately stepped up to move around the guards but they blocked his view as the door was thrown open.

"Where is he?" he heard Kalen exclaim excitedly.

With that the guards parted and his Kalen was in instantly in his arms. He lifted her off the ground as he buried his head into her neck. He had to fight back the tears of joy that were threatening to spill from in his eyes as he finally had his love in his arms again. They continued to embrace wordlessly until one of the guards cleared his throat.

With that Alcide shut the door behind him with his foot and carried Kalen back into her suite.

"Lock the door" Kalen giggled from her perch in her wolf's arms.

Alcide changed courses to comply and then moved directly to the large bed. He collapsed on top of Kalen being careful to not crush her.

"I was so worried about you" he whispered as he stared down at her beautiful tear stained face.

"Right back at ya. I had nightmares of the Authority intercepting you at the airport" she confessed.

"Nothing would have kept me from you" he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.

Alcide couldn't help the moan that escaped him as she parted her mouth to allow his tongue to caress hers.

"I've missed you so much" she mumbled in between kisses.

"Me too doll" Alcide answered as his hands began to wander gently over her body.

Kalen reached up, untucked his shirt from his pants and began to unbutton it while they continued to kiss. Alcide assisted her by shrugging out of the shirt and discarding it on the floor as she tugged at his belt.

"You're overdressed doll" Alcide murmured as he moved to help her divest him of his slacks.

"Well do something about it" she teased in between playful bites to his lower lip.

In moments Kalen was naked on the bed in front of him and Alcide had to take a deep breath to steady himself and not pound into her to reclaim her.

"I need you" Kalen moaned as she grinded her body upward towards his.

Alcide could not form a coherent thought as he lowered himself into her. She was so wet. So ready for him. It felt like coming home.

***000***

Eric grinned at the text he had just received from Gus.

"What is it? Good news for a change?" Sookie asked as she caught his expression.

"I am not entirely certain as the message was cryptic, but I would guess that our wolf friend has gone to see his mate".

Sookie looked puzzled for a moment before she understood what Eric was implying. "Alcide went to Sweden?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Again, I'm not certain but I believe so".

"Wow" said Sookie shaking her head. "I can't believe he upped and left".

"I believe the attempt on Kalen's life helped him make his decision".

"Do you think he's going to come back?"

"Perhaps, but I would doubt that it will be soon" Eric answered.

Sookie was quiet for a moment as she contemplated the news but then smiled. "Well, I hope everything works out for them".

Eric responded with his own smile as he watched his lover cross the room and settle into his lap. She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, I've always fantasized about taking you on this desk" he murmured sexily.

"Well, what are you waiting for" Sookie teased and within moments she found herself naked on his bare desk. Her clothing was in tatters on the floor with the contents of Eric's desk top that he had swiped off but all she was focused on was her Viking who was leering at her hungrily.

She opened her legs even further for him and he wasted no time in burying himself deeply within her.

***000***

"Guess you finally got to act out your desk fantasy" Pam joked as she stepped into Eric's office.

"Pam!" Sookie yelled as she blushed scarlet.

Eric just smirked at Pam and waggled his eyebrow.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled again in mortification.

"Come now Sookie, it's nice that the master is getting some" Pam remarked trying to get a rise out of the telepath.

"I'm out of here!" Sookie said as she rose from her perch on the couch as she closed up her romance novel and exited the office shutting the door behind her.

"Must you tease her so?" Eric asked with a smirk.

"She makes it so much fun master" Pam answered.

"What can I do for you this wonderful evening Pamela" Eric asked as he lowered himself in his chair behind his desk that smelled exquisitely of his Sookie.

He watched Pam's face darken and become serious. "Why the hell isn't Nora returning my calls" Pam asked as she struggled to not start pacing anxiously.

"I heard that she is back in England" Eric answered nonchalantly.

"Cell phones fucking work in England" Pam retorted.

Eric sighed, not liking to see his progeny so suddenly worked up.

"Sit Pamela" he ordered as he moved to sit beside her on the small love seat.

"What is it?" Pam immediately countered already suspicious.

"Sit".

Pam huffed but obeyed and waited impatiently for her maker to speak.

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. I command you as your maker to not ever speak of what I'm about to tell you".

Pam's eyebrows shot up to her hair line as it was rare that Eric ever used his influence over her that way. She nodded obediently knowing that whatever he had to tell her was important.

Eric took Pam's hand before he spoke.

"Now you are really scaring me Eric" Pam said as she stared in her maker's eyes with concern.

"There is no easy way to tell you the news" Eric began. "Nora has met the true death".

"What?" Pam yelled as she attempted to stand but Eric kept her beside him.

"She attempted to break into Gus' palace and end Kalen. She was captured and ended by the king's guard".

"Why the hell would she do something so stupid?" Pam yelled emotionally.

"I cannot fathom her motivation" Eric answered but knowing that it was attempt to get back at him for his rejection.

Pam shook her head. "She was so pissed that you rejected her. It was probably some ridiculous attempt to try to get back at you. Frankly I'm surprised she didn't go after Sookie".

"I believe she would have that night at Merlotte's had it not been for the Shifter".

Pam looked shocked again. "You make women do stupid things Eric".

Eric gave his progeny a small smile and drew her to him. "I am glad that you are not one of those women child".

"Not any more master".

Eric's smile brightened. His girls were safe.

***000***

"Why the hell isn't she checking in" the Guardian yelled.

"She has been seen in England but all attempts at reaching her have been unsuccessful" the red headed chancellor replied.

"I don't buy it. Something isn't right".

"We have no authority in Europe Guardian".

"Don't you think I know that!" the Guardian roared. "We still have allies though so contact them and figure out what the hell is going on with Nora".

The red head nodded and disappeared from the room. Roman was very unhappy at the disappearance of one of his own and he had a bad feeling that something wasn't right.

He picked up his phone and dialed Nora's brother. "Any word from her?" he barked into the phone when the Viking answered.

"Nothing but I understand that she's back home" he responded.

Roman held back the swear that was at the tip of his tongue and simply hung up on the Sheriff.

"I have called Samuel and asked him to investigate" the Chancellor stated as she strolled back into the room.

Roman nodded and clenched his teeth. "Notify me the moment Samuel reports in" he ordered and then dismissed the Chancellor.

The Guardian sat heavily in his thrown like chair and went into down time. He was pulled from his stupor by a knock at his door. Salome entered looking distress.

"What is it?" he commanded as he stood instantly.

"She's dead. Nora is dead" Salome answered as red tears brimmed her eyes.

"How do you know this?" Roman demanded.

"A mutual friend alerted me to her death".

"Tell me. Now."

"She was killed attempting to covertly enter the palace of the King of Sweden".

"Why the hell was she in Sweden and why the hell was she breaking into a king's palace!" Roman roared.

"I do not know Guardian but I will find out" Salome vowed.

"Wait" Roman instructed as he motioned for the brunette to sit. He pushed a button on his intercom and barked an order to be connected with the King directly. The sun would be close to rising in Sweden but with any luck the King would still be awake.

The Guardian's intercom buzzed and he grabbed for his phone putting it on speaker.

"King Gustav the IV's office" the voice stated in heavily accented English.

"I asked to speak with the King" the Guardian barked.

"My apologies Guardian but the King is currently unavailable. I will alert him to your call when he rises in the evening".

"Unacceptable!" Roman bellowed. "I demand to speak to the King now".

"The King is unavailable but he will be alerted to your request" the voice said before promptly disconnecting the call.

"Shit!" Roman yelled as he threw the phone across the hall and watched it shatter.


	32. Chapter 32

The Rediscovered Ally

A/N Big thanks to all the for the reviews and alerts. You guys are the best. Shout out to JillieJo for the super compliment on the last review!

Chapter 32

Eric's private cell phone buzzing startled him. He swore in old Norse as he read the message from his old friend alerting him to the Guardian's call.

"What is it Eric?" Pam asked.

"The Authority is aware of Nora's death and that she was ended at the palace" Eric answered as he got up and began to pace.

"They can't do anything, can then?"

"No, their reach does not extend outside America but they have allies who could go after Kalen if they learn of her existence".

"Does anyone else know that she is there?" Pam inquired.

"We believe that Nora may have had help in Stockholm" Eric admitted as he reached up to massage his temples.

He whipped out another phone and shot off a text to the king hoping that they were already able to pick up Bjorn and Lars. As far as Eric could see those would be the only other possible loose ends.

"Fuck" Eric muttered as he learned that Bjorn and Lars were still at large. Now it would be a race between Gus and the Authority to get to them.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Pam asked.

Eric shook his head. "I don't believe so. Right now it's all up to Gus".

***000***

"How is it that the Authority has already learned of Nora's demise" the king roared at his head of guard.

"I'm sorry your highness but we are not sure".

"Find those two vampires now!" the king demanded.

"We have weres on their way to their last known location right now your grace" the guard said quickly.

"You have a lead? Why was I not told immediately?" the king growled.

"My apologies highness. I was not aware that you wanted to be kept up to speed of all the details" the guard said sheepishly with his head bowed.

Gus took an unnecessary breath as he tried to relax. The guard was correct that usually he was not bothered with the details but this was different. This was an attack under his own roof on a guest that he had pledged to protect.

"From here forth I want to be notified of all the details" the king said more softly.

"Yes your grace" the guard responded as blood began to drip from his nose.

"It is time for us to go to rest" Gus said as he rose. "Alert the weres that they are to treat these vampires as if they are armed and very dangerous".

The guard nodded and disappeared. Gus moved slowly into his secure chamber hoping that when he awoke that the vampires would be in his custody. He fell into his bed fully dressed as the day took him.

Thirty minutes before the sun had set over Stockholm Gus was instantly awake and reaching for his phone. A smile crossed the king's features as he read that Bjorn and Lars were in the dungeon. He rose quickly, showered and donned his modified battle armor. It made him appear the true Viking he was and he wanted to be as intimidating as possible with his prisoners.

Gus strode from his room and threw open his doors. His were guards were still outside his door as the younger vampires were still not up but Rolff was waiting for him with a grin on his face.

"You have seen them?" he asked his child.

"Oh yes Father. The cowards did not take much encouragement to talk either".

"What a pitty. I was hoping to have some fun with our prisoners" Gus joked as his mood lightened.

The walked down the back stairwell into the dungeons flanked by the guards. As the king entered the dank room the guards bowed and parted to allow the king sight of his new prisoners.

The two vampires were chained in silver but not looking too worse for the wear.

"They look well treated" Gus said accusatorily to Rolff.

"That's because they were very willing to talk when they were shown the footage of Nora's demise. They are not loyal to anyone else" Rolff responded.

"What a shame, I was looking forward to having some fun with those who plotted against us".

"It would be within your realm of authority to punish them before ending them Father" Rolff reminded him.

"Be it as that may be, it is not anymore in my nature to torture for the sake of torturing. Godric taught me that" the king replied as he became momentarily lost in the memory of his old friend.

Rolff nodded also having met the pacifist vampire before he met the sun. "What would you like us to do with them?"

"Question them once more if they have had any contact with the Authority in the U.S." Gus responded as he took a seat behind the one way glass and watched Rolff stride into the room.

It became instantly clear that both vampires were more than willing to answer any questions. The one called Lars confessed to informing Salome of Nora's death but no more. Gus knew that the ancient vampire was part of the Authority but it appeared that news of Kalen had not made it's way to the Guardian.

"End them" Gus ordered as he rose from his chair. He nodded to the vampire guards that were now flanking him. He paused to lean against the glass and watched as his court executioner made swift work with ending these two. He was merciful and quick so their deaths were painless but certainly they could not be allowed to live.

With Rolff by his side, Gus and his entourage returned upstairs to begin dealing with the night's docket. As they walked, Gus sent word to Eric.

***000***

When Eric rose for the night Sookie was anxiously sitting cross legged on the bed staring at him.

"What has happened?" he asked as he took in Sookie's expression.

"Your private phone buzzed a bunch of times. I couldn't help but look at it and it's from Gus" she answered. "I didn't read them though" she added quickly.

Eric nodded and she handed him the phone that she was holding in her hand. He cycled quickly through the messages from Gus and smiled broadly at his lover.

"It is done. The accomplices are no more".

"Oh thank god!" Sookie yelled. "I was so worried".

"I will go and inform Pam as she stayed here for her rest and then I will return for a bit of a celebration" Eric said seductively.

"Like you need another excuse to have sex" Sookie teased as the tension left her body.

"Wait right there lover" Eric said as he pulled on a pair of track pants.

Sookie nodded as she seductively draped herself over Eric's pillow.

Eric leered appreciatively and disappeared from the room. It would be another few minutes before Pam would rise so he quickly sent a text of thanks to Gus. Knowing that there would be no further lose ends for the Authority to tug at made him much more comfortable.

They knew Nora had been ended for breaking into a monarch's palace and that her execution was well within Gus' rights. The mystery of why Nora did it would now be a dead end and the Authority was sure to drop any investigation quickly. Eric smiled knowing that it would torture Roman not to know but in the end he would be too busy to dwell on it for too long.

When his bond with his child came to life, Eric knocked on her door waiting for permission to enter. Pam instantly was at the door looking with concern. "It is done. Gus captured the accomplices and ended them" he informed her with a smile.

Pam mirrored his smile and sighed with relief. "Excellent news master".

"Enjoy your evening Pamela. I am going back to get my fill of my Fairy" he announced.

"Hopefully one day you will learn to share" Pam yelled as he disappeared down the hall.

"Never" he answered before shutting the door to his bed chamber.

Pam laughed as she re-entered her room to prepare for her evening at Fangtasia.

***000***

One Year Later…

"I can't believe we're really here!" Sookie exclaimed for probably the tenth time since their arrival in Stockholm.

Eric couldn't help but smile at her excitement. It was exhilarating for him to be seeing his native country through her eyes.

"I would have been happy just seeing the palace but this is such a gorgeous city" she said as they strolled down Hamngatan hand in hand.

"Come, let us do some shopping" Eric said as he pulled her into NK.

"Oh my gosh this is gorgeous" Sookie said in wonder as they stood in the center atrium looking up at the multi story building.

Eric chuckled as he pulled her towards his favorite Swedish designer's area in the large department store. A glass of champagne was brought to Sookie and he was offered a True Blood which he declined.

After an hour of trying on dresses and intense negotiations, Sookie finally consented to allowing Eric to purchase her a formal gown for the festivities at the palace. They mutually agreed upon a midnight blue, silk a-line gown that did wonders for her figure. Eric also purchased a ridiculously expensive pair of high heels in silver that paired beautifully with the dress.

Eric paid quickly while Sookie was changing back into her clothes and called for their car and driver to meet them at the entrance to the store so they could stow away the gown and shoes.

He waited patiently for Sookie to emerge before the pair headed to the Mercedes sedan.

"Do you wish to explore more this evening or would you like to return to the palace?" Eric asked.

"Let's go back. I'm feeling very tired and we have a big day tomorrow" Sookie answered as she yawned.

"Well then. Let's get you to bed lover" Eric whispered as he smirked.

"One track mind" Sookie joked as her Viking slid into the back seat with her.

***000***

Sookie sat at Eric's side amongst the other guests. Sookie was radiant in her gown and Eric had drawn the attention of almost every female guest in attendance with his custom made suit. Sookie had her shields locked up tight as she didn't want anyone's running mental commentary ruining her night but it was easy enough as the majority of those present were supes.

"Please rise" a voice announced just prior to horns sounding off a processional.

All heads turned towards the back of the room as the organ began to play the wedding processional.

"She looks amazing" Sookie whispered as the bride slowly made her way down the aisle with Rolff at her side.

Eric nodded in agreement as he watched the smiling Kalen move gracefully to the front of the room and give her hand to Alcide.

"One day I hope you will allow me the pleasure of having your hand in marriage as well" Eric said softly as his eyes brimmed red.

Sookie beamed and shook her head as they turned their attention back to the happy couple.

She couldn't help but think that life was good. Very good.

The End.

A/N Thank you all for sticking with the story. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
